


Sunrise

by Veespa



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Drama & Romance, F/M, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, Red thread, Romance Fantasy, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veespa/pseuds/Veespa
Summary: After of TCOT Desperate Daughter. In life we all have a secret. Della also has it, she will one day be able to tell Perry. An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net 30/03/2019."An invisible red thread connects those destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but never break."
Relationships: Perry Mason & Della Street, Perry Mason/Della Street
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There were three factors that made this story begin to flutter in my mind. The first was the legend of "The Red Thread." The second the song of Frank Sinatra "Strangers In The Night" and the last one that is the main reason, the final part of the chapter of the Perry Mason series "The Case of the Desperate Daughter." It's another universe not related to my other story. I hope you enjoy it equally. Although this story will be updated more slowly. Because my priority will remain the story of family Mason. Thank you and all your comments will be welcome.
> 
> This is a fantasy story, love and soulmates.
> 
> The parts written in italics are flashbacks.

Stefan Ricker was a fearsome and somber man from East Germany. He had been having an illicit affair, with teenager Doris Bannister. Doris had accepted the relationship with a man of sufficient age to be his father, thinking absurdly that this way, she could help her stepmother Lisa Bannister. Because, she was being harassed and blackmailed by Ricker. Doris was accused for the murdering of her lover. In a vain attempt to divert the investigation, she pretended to suffer from amnesia. But this lie only served to incriminate it even more, being arrested.

After a long investigation, the truth was discovered by Perry, Della and Paul, naming the case as " **The Case of the Desperate Daughter.** " Discovering, that the actual murderer had been, nothing more and nothing less, than Edward Bannister, Doris' father. Being she released from all charges.

Several days after concluding everything related to the case Banister, Della was in her office filing all documents related. When suddenly, the phone rang. Upon answering it, she realizing it was the District Attorney, which didn't surprise her, as much as his question. Hamilton Burger had called the lawyer's office to ask if he would represent Edward Bannister in his murder trial. Della, who knew well enough to her boss, she provide an answer almost immediately, answering her boss wasn't interested in the new Banister case. Inquisitively asking Hamilton about the real reason for his phone call, then Della hear the slight laugh from the DA. Then he tells her, that he just wanted to find out, what was caused, Perry to suspect of the Doris's father.

Della could only smile to herself and inform the curious prosecutor that she would never divulge the professional secrets of her boss. After Della hanging up the phone, Perry entered his office greeting his secretary. Della gets up from her desk and approaches Perry, starting to tell his about the call of the DA and his question. Upon hearing his secretary's response, the lawyer smiles, patting her shoulder and telling her she was a good girl.

Then, Della asked Perry. How he managed to suspect that Banister was the murderer. Perry smile at her, beginning to explain everything to his secretary. After finishing the explanation. He walked into his office followed by Della. Perry was standing behind his desk, while placing his paperwork in his desk. But there was still a question in the air, causing Della to question herself. What would be that important secret of Lisa Bannister so that her stepdaughter would be able to sacrifice herself for her? So much so Doris was willing to risk her own freedom, so that her stepmother's secret could remain in the shadows. At that moment, Perry interrupts Della, making her understand that if the teenager had been able to risk her freedom, only so that the secret of her stepmother remained in the shadows. There was no need for them to risk finding it out.

Della nodded in agreement, "After all, every woman's entitled to at least one secret."

Smiling Perry asks, "What's yours?"

Della just raised her eyebrows at him, "That is something, that you'll never know." Della replied with a mocking smile, leaving her boss' office, she closed the door behind her.

Leaving, her boss behind, very intrigued by her response. Perry really didn't know how true was the words spoken his secretary, for them two.

Della Street had a secret in her life. One secret so big and important she swore to herself she would never tell anyone, much less Perry Mason and if it depended on her, this would one secret she would take to her grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Perry intrigued and leaving his office. Della sat at her desk reflecting on her words she had just said. Although she had pronounced them in a mocking tone, this words hid a truth she was determined not to tell anyone, let alone her boss. If Perry Mason were to find out the truth, he would never forgive her, because, he would never believe, what he had heard. He would tell her, that she was completely crazy, that everything was practically impossible.

Della's mind wandered back about seven years earlier, when she was just 21 years old. She was a happy independent young woman wanted to enjoy life. Her thoughts were transported a few years more back, when her parents had died in a car accident when she was barely twelve. Della remembers moving in with her mother's sister Mae Kirby, who was barely ten years older than herself. Mae was more than her aunt, never trying to replace her mother, but became more of a sister, a friend. Mae had taught Della, to be strong, independent, if she had a problem, she should face it with courage, decide how to handle it and never regret your decisions. Remembering that everything that was going on in your life good or bad, would be the result of your own actions.

_Della's thoughts returned to seven years again, when she and her friend Teresa attended a dance, organized by the Association of Ladies of Charity of Los Angeles. The dance was for young servicemen, who were due to depart the following day, towards the Pacific, to go fight against the enemy of the country. At first, she wasn't in the mood to attend to the dance, but her friend Teresa and her Aunt Mae convinced her. Mae told Della that life was not just work and studies, that there were also some moments to enjoy and who knows, maybe the destination had prepared some surprises for her. As perhaps, that she would knew her prince charming. That made Della let out a laugh. Because of the absurdity that statement sounded in her aunt's mouth, reminding Mae, that she did not want to get married. Because she was just a career girl._

_When Della and Teresa arrived at the ballroom at city hall, she was impressed with what she saw. There was a fabulous jazz band playing on stage, she had heard before. She noticed the sign above them, "Good Luck, Guys, come home safe sound." Glancing around the room she saw red, white and blue balloons, streamers woven in with small white lights, giving the room an appearance of a starry night. There were several tables and chairs, scattered around the room each with small lights in the center and several tables set up with appeared to be bowls of punch, glasses, napkins and various snacks_

_Della was the most beautiful young woman in the place. She wore a bare shoulders emerald green form fitted dress that made her hazel eyes stand out. She also wore pearl necklace that adorned her slender neck, with matching earrings._

_The place had gotten crowded in a short period of time with young servicemen and beautiful young women there to keep them company. This was a pleasant send off, a farewell to these future fighters, who would be embarking the next day or two, heading for help fight the enemy army._

_Della was sitting at one of the tables facing the stage. Drinking a glass of wine, while she hearing the jazz band play. Although the music was nice and the atmosphere fabulous. She was getting bored, regretting having been convinced by Mae and Teresa. Much more since her friend had found a better company for the dance. Forgetting her completely and leaving her abandoned at the table. He was a muscular soldier with brown hair and caramel eyes, who danced fabulously. Teresa seemed to walk among the clouds beside him. Forgetting about Della completely._

_Della was tired of waiting for her friend to return to their table, sighing she finished her glass of wine and got up to leave._

_As she neared the exit, she suddenly saw a flash of blue, staring at her. Della felt the intensity from that look, leaving her breathless, while it seemed that hundreds of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She knew the people were walking around the two of her, but she didn't see them or hear the music, in this moment everything that was around her ceased to exist. This was a supernatural force that brought her closer and closer to the owner of that deep gaze. Della didn't know, how and when? But suddenly, she found herself dancing with the possessor of that captivating look. A navy lieutenant, with piercing blue eyes and black hair as black as the darkness of the night. Without knowing how, she leaned against his chest, absorbing his scent and feeling the strong beating of his heart. Della said to herself, that she was crazy. How could she dance like that, with an absolute stranger? But deep down she felt, this person, was not a stranger to her, that this person somehow would someone special. Whom she had known all her life, yet she didn't know his name or who he was. But even so, she felt that she already loved him and would love him all her life. They kept dancing, not saying anything for a long time, and only losing them in the each other's arms._

_After a long time of silent complicity, the handsome officer finally broke the silence. "Excuse me, beautiful lady, for not introducing myself, my name is Perry, Perry Mason," giving her, a beautiful dimple smile that made Della´s heart jump. "And you are?" Perry asked._

_"I'm Della, Della Street," replies Della, giving him the most radiant smile, he had ever seen._

_After dancing for a while longer, they got something to drink and returned to the table, that Della had left some time before and they began to talk. Their conversations revolved around themselves, Della told Perry about the death of her parents, living with Aunt and she would soon be graduating from business school. Della smiles as she told him she was looking forward to working and hoped to find the right job, that she would stay at for as long as possible. Perry said her that they were only he and his mother that his father had died many years ago. Telling her that after his dad died the money had been tight, so he joined the Navy, in order to have his education though law school, which in turn he would spend the next four years in service for repayment. Once he was discharged, he planned to open his own law firm._

_The time passed quickly in the company of the other, that they hadn't noticed that the dance was nearly over with and the band was getting ready to play their last song, 'Strangers in the Night." Perry smiled as he stood up, offering his hand to Della, they walked out onto the dance floor, slowly moving around the dance floor. Suddenly the two stopped dancing, looking, at each other, as a passionate kiss arose between the two, seizing all their emotions. At that time, Della's mind went blank, she did not remember how they had come out of the dance, nor how she was giving a short walk from city hall, to the home where Perry had the only room tucked in the attic. It was a large room, tucked into the attic, with a large bed in front of one of several windows overlooking the city._

_It was several hours later. When Della's dress and her other clothes, were found discarded on the floor along with Perry's uniform. Della was naked in Perry's bed only covered by a sheet and Perry by her side hugging her protectively. As they watching the sunrise. Della's mind was spinning with all the thoughts that came and went, she could not believe, that she had given herself to a man she only met the evening before._

_"A penny for your thoughts, my beautiful miss," says Perry, kissing Della's bare shoulder._

_Della's face showed a strong blush in her cheeks, she was embarrassed and not quite sure how to answer him. Finally considering the position in they were in, she tried to explain that this was not her normal behavior, a lot less going to bed with someone she just met. She wasn't the type of woman who jumped from one bed to the next. Perry pulled her closer to him, caressing her uncontrollable curls._

_"Della my sweet lady, I know you're not like that. I'm not a man who jumps from bed to bed either, nor do me a man who sleeps with a woman on their first date. Much less only a few hours and bring her home to my tiny attic apartment." Perry pauses, "From the moment I saw you, I felt a powerful force that attracted me to you. All I know is that I wanted to hold you, to make you mine. I did not behave like the man my mother and the Navy have taught me. I must apologize for not acting like a gentleman and treating you like the lady you so deserve to be treated." He wiped the tear he saw escaping down her face. "Della, I know destiny put you in my way, I know I have fallen in love with you in just a few short hours. I promise you that when I return from my tour of service, we will be getting married."_

_"Perry, you don't have to make such a promise to me." Della smiles._

_Perry removes a small medal from around his neck, putting it around hers. "Della this is the medal of St. Antonio, saint of lovers. My father gave it to my mother when they got married, they were happy from that day, until his death. My mother gave it to me, to give it to the woman, who would share my life and I know that you're that woman. I know it's crazy, but I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."_

_Della cupped, the Perry's cheeks with the palms of her hands. To then give a tender kiss of thanks on his lips. "Perry! This isn´t crazy, because I feel the same way. I never believed in love at first sight, but I do love you. But this feeling that I feel for you is so strong it hurts me to breathe and if this is crazy, then we are both crazy." She pauses for a moment, but I know that reality will hit us in a few hours. When you board your ship, you're leaving me here and heading for unknown danger. I know it's to defend our country, but I'm afraid scared that something may happen to you and you never come back to me. That suddenly this beautiful dream, it becomes a nightmare from which I cannot wake up." Says Della, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Della, love, please don't cry. I promise I will come back unharmed for you and I'll try to write to you every day." Says Perry, taking a breath, "Upon my return, I will meet your aunt and properly ask for your hand in marriage. Then we will go to Kansas so you can meet my mother, I know her will like you and I'm sure you'll be a daughter to her. After we're married, we will open our legal office here in LA, we'll be a team. If destiny has its way, we will eventually here the sound of little feet echoing in our home." Perry gives her a passionate kiss, "but now my lady, we better get up. I have to report to my departure area and if I don't, I could be court martialed and end up in prison. I may be a good lawyer, but I don't think the military will accept my beautiful lady as my excuse for being late."_

_Having dressed, they left for the departure port, where there were hundreds of people saying good bye to their love ones. There were quite a few young women like Della, who accompanied a solider or sailor to bid him farewell. As Della's tears ran down her face, Perry tried to wipe them away, the boarding whistle sounded, so they kissed on last time. Holding her hand as long as possible, as he stepped away, Perry finally let go, as he was being pushed forwards. Della watched the man she loved walk up the boarding plank, him looking back in her direction, before disappearing into the open door onto the boat._

_Della's attention was taken away from the gangplank by a familiar voice. Turing around she saw her friend Teresa, who had been saying farewell to her dance partner from last night._

_"Della, what are you doing here? I thought you was already at your home. Don't tell me, that Miss, zero men in my life, finally found her soul mate last night." Says Teresa with a mocking tone in her voice._

_Della didn't reply, just smiled with a sadness in her eyes. Teresa realized that Della was in a state and could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk. Giving Della a much-needed hug, she wiped her eyes. Both girls took one last look at the departing ship by the horizon. Both friends started working their way to getting home. Della sighs as she walks, along with Teresa to the exit, taking the promise of love from Perry in her heart._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_But the promise never came, Perry never wrote her and let alone return for her. She never met any more about him._

_The war ended, Della's life continued on its way, with many bumps and difficult decisions that she had to face. So five years went by in the life of Della and the others. Della completed her college courses in business, with much effort and sacrifice. The war had making things hard for a lot of people. Her Aunt Mae had decided to move from LA to a small house facing the sea in Bolero Beach, while Della and Teresa shared an apartment in the city suburbs. This arrangement had lasted until Teresa married her dance partner from the same night Della had met Perry._

_Della's life went on without a jolt, she had found temporary work as a secretary in a small law firm located in the Brent Building. It was here she realized how much she enjoyed working and learning about the law. It was lunch time when of the secretaries had commented on the new handsome young lawyer. He would soon be opening an office on the ninth floor of the building Brent. It seeming he was just out of the Navy and was planning on practicing criminal law. He was also looking for office help, which included a secretary._

_Although according some people related to the navy. It was rumored that he could be a very difficult person to work with him. A demanding and workaholic person. Even within the JAG offices he was known for working late into the night to help military personnel._

_But with a sad story behind him. He had been badly injured while doing some investigating on an aircraft carrier, near the Japanese coasts. For several months he had been unconscious between life and death. His doctors weren't sure of his survival, but the fact he was in apparent good health was working in his favor. When he had finally regained consciousness, the doctors said that it was practically a miracle that he had been saved. But unfortunately that time of unconsciousness brought to have some consequences. He had lost two years of memories of his life, he had some vague memories of taking his bar exams, but not when he had started his active duty for the Navy. Perry returned to the USA, while still assigned to the Navy, continued his physical and mental therapy. He also went back to college to retake law courses, to help his memory of the profession he had been a part of and still wanted to work in._

_Also on the ninth floor would open up a new detective agency. It seemed that the lawyer and the lead detective were best of friends, both were single. They apparently had met in the hospital. Not long after the lawyer's start on the road to recovery, becoming each the shadow of the other._

_Della began to listen closely to the story, until the lawyer's name came out in the conversation. She becoming very nervous, her heart pounding in her chest, as she continued listening to the details. The lawyer's name, was nothing more and nothing less than Perry Mason. Could it really be the man five years ago promised to return for her, swearing eternal love her? But now that she heard this tragic story. She finally could find out this tragic accident be the reason that she never existed for him and much less made her a promise of love. At least now she was sure he hadn't cheated on her._

_Della for a long time did not know what to think or what to do, with all this new information. Suddenly her world had changed again. She believed for many years that she was deceived by an unscrupulous man and now she knew that he did not fulfill his promise, because he could not do it. But only one thing was for certain, she would set up an appointment for an interview for the secretarial job. Maybe he would never remember her and never his love for her would return. But she would fulfill in part the dream they shared together that morning. When the two found themselves embraced in his bed naked, watching the sunrise through the window. But still they would work together, even if he were just her boss and she just was his faithful secretary._

The ringing phone brought Della from her memories, picking up the phone, "Hello Perry Mason's office." Said Della.

"Honey, I just realized its lunchtime and you're still working. I think I'll have to call that boss of yours for being a slave driver. So that he does not make you work too much and leave you a free weekend." Came Aunt Mae's voice, Della smiled rolling her eyes. "Don't be rolling yours eyes at the phone young lady."

"Aunt Mae, You know, that I'm fine. I love my job and the extra money is certainly needed at home. You can't be taking care of all the expenses." Replies Della. "Besides, you have already done many things for me."

"I know honey. But here is someone, who misses you and wants to see you."

Suddenly Della hears, a small voice on the phone, that it 'says "Mommy!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Della heard, the child's words, on the phone. She heard a voice in the distance saying, "ALBA!" It was Mae's voice. She was shouting and correcting the child with a severe tone.

Della couldn't help but smile, at her child's slip, "Alba, honey, although I love that you call me that. Remember, what we already had said about you calling me mom, when other people could hear it. My girl I don't want you to bother with me. We have gone over, the rules and many times, I have explained you, the reasons, why you cannot tell me mom, in front of others people. I know that a lot of these reasons, you still do not understand it, because you are still very small, but I know you will understand them better when you get older. My sweetie, only you, Mae and I know that you are my daughter. Alba, no one else. It can know, that I I'm your mom. My girl, you understand me, is not it? "Della says to her daughter, her voice was almost a whisper, as she didn't want her boss or someone else hear the conversation.

"Yes, mo…Sorry Della," came a little sad voice.

Della sighs, "My precious little girl, you have nothing to be sorry for. You know how much I love when you call me mom, but you can only call me that at home when we alone and nobody else can hear us. I would like nothing more, so that you are happy, that you have a mom and dad by your side. But this cannot be like that and that's why my girl, I apologizes for now, I can only settle for being your cousin, not your mother." Della took a breath, "But, you must remember, that I will always love you and everything that I do, it's just for you and nothing else than for you."

Suddenly, over the intercom, a voice is heard, which made her jump. "Della, please, could you come into my office?"

Della take several breaths, before answering to Perry, then pressing the button, "Yes, boss, I´ll be there in a moment or two, I just need to finish something." Turning the intercom off, she turns her attention back to her phone call. "Alba, honey, my boss needs me and he's calling me, so I have to get back to work. But I promise, I will call tonight to say goodnight to you. Now, could you please let me talk to Mae?"

Alba nods, "yes, its okay, I love you too," said child's sad voice. Because, she knew her mother would not call her that night. She knew her mother's boss, he was a busy man and always had a lot of work to do, for that reason, and she did not like that gentleman that always kept her away from her. Alba says to Mae: "Mama Mae, my mom wants to talk to you," barely speaking over a whisper, so that no one will hear.

Mae shakes her head, rolling her eyes, as Alba skipped out of the room. "Yes Della, tell me."

"Mae, please try to make her understand, that everything I'm trying to do is for her own good, to protect her. It hurts me to hear her so sad and confused. Because she does not understand, why I do not always, she can call me mom." Says Della, "You were the one who convinced me, that it was the right thing to keep her, by my side." Della pauses. "But now that I have her, I still have my doubts, questioning me, that I have not made the right decision by keeping her."

"Della, listen to me, you need to calm down, and there is no need for doubts or regrets for having Alba in our lives. In these time, it's just not acceptable for a young woman like you, can appear before society, as a single mother. It would have many problems and many doors would be closed for you. You worked hard to get where you are and in a job you love. The best solution at that time was the one I gave you. I was already divorced from Ben Kirby who had treated me badly and so it was easier for me to pass her off as my daughter. At least it would worth something, my marriage to that bad man. No one could have predicted what happened, that she was an illegitimate child due to time and place." Pausing Mae takes several deep breaths. "Della, honey, for the moment you should not worry, in time, when Alba is older, she will hopefully understand the whole story and forgive both of us. Maybe some far off things can change along the way and there it will be a happier ending for both of you."

Again, a voice is heard over the intercom, but this time, the voice sounds annoying. "DELLA, I'm waiting for you..."

"Mae, I have to go, it´s second time my boss has called for me. I promise I will be home this weekend. Tell Alba, that when I back home I will bring her the chocolate cake she loves so much. Please, Aunt Mae, now give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her very. Very much and miss her. That all my thoughts are only for her."

"Della, I will tell her. I can only hope that you WILL be home this weekend and not have to work. Alba misses you a lot as well. Della, please try to come home this weekend." Replies Mae, "she is definitely your daughter and knows it. I know we need the money, but Alba's happiness is more important at times. This is one of them, so please come home this weekend. I don´t matter, how much your boss may think he needs you to work." Says Mae, before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Della let out a loud sigh, wiping away the single lonely tear that rolled down her cheek. With a great sadness in her heart, she had to leave her other world behind until she could get back to it. Standing up, she picked up her steno pad, pencils, straighten out her skirt. Then she breathed several times, heading back into her boss' office, a radiant smile drawn on her face.

"Sorry, boss, right as you called me, I had just answered the was something, of what I need to take care of this weekend." Says Della to Perry, with a smile on her lips, which hides her pain. He just nodded at her, as she sat down beside him, ready to take notes for him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Della apologized to Perry, sat back on the chair next to him. She stayed for a long time, only watching him. While he was concentrate reading the reports, which she had left earlier at his desk. A slight smile appeared on Della's face, when she saw him, rubbing his fingertips against his left earlobe. This simple movement made she saw her little Alba in him. Her little girl, same as her father, also tugged her ear, when she was concentrating or feeling nervous. Although Alba physically resembled Della, there was a difference between the two of them and that was because her girl had the penetrating blue eyes and dimples of her father.

Her Alba, her sweet little girl, the wonderful gift that gave her the life. She had been a result of that only night that she and Perry had been together in his small attic apartment. Della stayed, for a moment more, watching at her boss, she could not help but feel nostalgic, the memory of that night together kept hovering in the far echoes of her mind.

For Della, it was a bitter sweet memory. She could not stop wondering, what would happen? If she decided to tell the whole truth to him. She would tell him, they had meeting the night before his departure to the Pacific and that them, a few hours after meeting, had made love all night, in his attic apartment. Which months later he had become the father of a girl and now that's girl had 6 years old, that she was called Alba, in memory of the beautiful sunrise they had seen together, after they make love.

Della was more than knew he would say her she was crazy, that it was practically impossible that both could have a 6 year old daughter. If the first time they saw each other was in his office, when she arrived for her job interview two years earlier. He would accuse her of liar, for then driving her away from his life. For Perry, the status of their current relationship only was that of a boss and a secretary. Perhaps they had become friends, with this working relationship, but for him, it was just that, a friendship and nothing more. Because, she doubted he would ruin that to have an affair that may tarnish her honor. Della could not help but smile ironically at the thought that it was too late for that.

Suddenly, Perry, put his papers down in his desk, turning his attention to her, breaking the silence that had installed in the room. "Miss Street, I am pleased that you have finally decided to come and see, what her boss need." Says Perry with a mocking smile on his lips.

Perry's voice made Della jump her seat, leaving her all thoughts behind. "Sorry, Boss, for not coming before to see what I needed." Replied Della, "I was taking a call from my aunt, she asking me to will come down to Bolero Beach this weekend."

"Della, is there some problem with your aunt? Is there something I can help?" Asks Perry, a little worried. He knew that Della had always been a well-reserved person with her private life. The only thing he knew with certainty about her, was that her aunt had raised her from an early age and nothing else.

"No, sir, please don't worry about it. She is upset with me, because it's just been awhile since I've been visiting home." Della smile to Perry. "Due we've been so busy these past two months, I have not been able to come home for the weekend and the one condition my aunt put for me to live here in LA. It was the promise I would come home for at least part of the weekend. Although she would have prefer I came home for the entire I have not been able to keep, that promise and it is what is bothering her."

"Well, well, well. Miss Street, we don't want your aunt upset with both of me, for being a slave driver with you. True? Nor, I do want to do without you for that reason. Certainly I don't want to lose. To the most efficient secretary that I've had." Perry smiles, reached to lay his hand over hers giving it a squeeze, then letting it go. "So, Miss Street, let's get adjust our schedule, so that Mrs. Kirby can have her beautiful niece home for this weekend." Perry smile.

"Thanks, Boss," Della says, happy at the knowledge she would finally see her daughter and be able to hold her, even if it's only for two short days.

"Don't thank me," Perry smiles a little embarrassed. "Because, there was a reason behind my wanting you to come in here. Now I feel better about making the request since I won't have to worry if you're here working your magical organizational skills." Perry teased her with a smile. "I would like for you to clear my schedule for the weekend. Because, Paul and I will leave for my cabin in Bear Valley, so on Friday we will close the office until Monday."

In that, they hear Paul's coded knock, before he entered. "Hey, Perry have you, gotten your scheduled cleared for this weekend. Because, I already spoke with Marianne and her friend, they are happy to accompany us to your cabin in Bear Valley. I am more than sure, that we will have, a good time, those two girls are a case." Says Paul, unaware that Della was there. "Hey beautiful, I didn't see you there. Has I imagine this boss of yours already asked you to clear his schedule?"

"Don't worry Paul, he already gave me his request and at this precise moment I'll take care of all it." Said Della, trying with all her strength not to give hints of jealousy or the pain she felt getting up. "If there is nothing else boss, I'll go back to my office and start to coordinate everything you ordered." Keeping a forced smile on her face as she left the office.

Paul slide into his favorite chair waiting that the door closed behind Della. "Hey, Perry, you don't think Della was acting a bit strange?" Paul asks a little disconcerted, his detective inside alerted him that something strange was happening with to the secretary.

"It's nothing Paul. She was just talking to her aunt down in Bolero Beach, who was wondering when she would be coming home. Seems Della promised to visit regularly and it's been a few weeks. But that will be fixed, this weekend, when she come down see her." Replied Perry, "Now tell me, you're sure the girls will go with us to Bear Valley?"

"Of course, they will go it. Tell me, what woman of the Angels wouldn't want to spend a weekend with the famous lawyer Perry Mason." Paul's smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm sure there would be one." Perry replies, his voice was almost a whisper, as he looked towards the direction of the door that Della had closed moments before.

XXXXX

Della sat at her desk, briefly wondering, why her heart hurt so much? Although she knew the answer very she made the decision to appear for the interviewed to agreeing to work with Perry. Knowing that this would only be a relationship of secretary and boss relationship. Because, he since his accident, did not remember her and much less his remember the promise of eternal love that he had been made her. It was obvious he dated when he had the time, as women found him to be an attractive and successful man. What woman would not want to be next to him? Della pushed away all those thoughts that were around her mind, she just had to think about on Friday afternoon she would be she would be enjoying her beautiful girl. She could not be jealous, because, she was nothing more than his secretary and if Perry found a woman to love, she would just have to accept it. Remembering, how many times she had been the one who ordered flowers, from the florists or made a dinner reservations at expensive fancy restaurants for him and his girlfriend on duty. It was her job and she simply had to comply.

Della opened her desk drawer, unlocking the small box inside, taking out the small picture frame from inside. It contained two photos, one of a baby with large eyes, the other photo was her with a little girl, who had a radiant smile with dimples. She took several quick deep breaths, trying to hold back the tears, realizing once again that the little girl may never know her father. She had so wanted Perry to remember her, introducing Alba to him and would happily live together as a family. Alba wouldn't be confused about her relationship with her and Mae.

Della was very aware that this situation all this was not only difficult for her, but that it was much more difficult for her daughter. She had remembered the conversation with Mae about they would hide all the truth of their birth to Alba, telling her that Della was her cousin. Mae was who convinced her that that was not right that baby would have to know the all truth. At the beginning Alba called Della by her name, until one day her daughter asked her. Why she could not call mom? If she was her mother, asking her if she did not like it, that she to tell, mom. But they had to continue letting everyone think they were cousins. This caused Della's heart to tear, after a long explanation for a four-year-old girl to understand, they reached an unspoken agreement, that she could only call her mom at home or when they were completely alone. But they had to continue letting everyone think they were cousins. But this was not so easy because Alba had asked more than once why she had to call her Della, instead of Mommy especially after spending time on a play date. Della promised her girl which would understand the reasons why she could not call her that, when she got older. Which seemed to have satisfied Alba for the moment, but Della knew, she had inherited the intelligence and sharpness of her father. It was a puzzle to her, that didn't have all the pieces and like her father, there were times she would be frustrated for not being able to figure something.

Then her mind wandered to the day she found out she was pregnant. There was such a rush of mixed emotions fear, anguish, uncertainly, but most importantly happiness. She was happiness, knowing that within her grew the fruit of the love that she had for Perry, it made her feel excited. Maybe Perry, he had mocked her and would never see him again in her life. But he had left her the most beautiful memory, his child. Although Della was sure she would have her child, she hesitated to stay with the baby and the adoption was a possibility, so that her child could have both a real family with a mother and a father.

Della had resigned to the pain that caused the alleged deception of Perry. All he had done and said was a gross farce to take her to bed the night before he left. One last time before going overseas without any intention of returning to her. After recovering from the deception Della continued with her life, becoming pregnant that night was a thought that never had crossed her mind. That fact changed Della's life completely since there would be an unbreakable bond between the two, their child.

Della's life had been normal after to accept that Perry would never come back. She decided to keep the memory of that night in the deepest part of her mind. Until one day, it was several weeks later, she had started feeling sick, thinking she had caught the flue or a stomach virus. Her stomach seemed to constantly be upset, causing her to lose some weight. It seemed that she had contracted some germ in the work, as some of the girls she worked with were mothers and always brought to the office a new germ or virus from their homes. Although, she also realized that her breasts felt sensitive and that they had increased in size.

Mae had realized her niece wasn't feeling very well, but didn't think much about it, until the morning Della felt so bad, she couldn't go to school or to work. Mae briefly thought Della might be pregnant, but quickly dismissed the thought. Her niece was always studying or working, didn't have a steady boyfriend, as she rarely dated. It was Mae, who forced her to go out with friends, to have fun. Mae had been happy Della had gone to the dance for service men, about two months ago. Could Della have met someone? That night, Mae was sure, if that had happened, she would have told her and if that was not, so then. Who was the father of the child?

It was mid-afternoon, Mae was sitting on her porch, going through the stack of mail that had just been delivered, when the phone rang. Getting up to answer it, she was surprised that it was from Cedars Sinai Medical Center emergency room calling. It seemed her niece Della Street had fainted at work and had been brought to the center. The drive seemed to have taken forever, she was nervous and anxious when she finally got inside to the admitting desk. She loved Della as her daughter and did not want anything bad to happen to her.

The only information she was given, was Della was in one of the treatment rooms and being seen by a doctor. Since it may be awhile the receptionist told her where the waiting area and the cafeteria were. Mae went to the waiting area, hoping that it wouldn't be long before someone came with information about Della. Finally, a young doctor arrived, inquiring if she was Della Street's relative, Mae could only nod yes. The next question surprised Mae, as the doctor asked if Della's husband was on his way. Mae said no, as her niece wasn't married. A simple "Oh," was all the doctor could say.

"Doctor, I am Della's aunt and her only relative, her emergency contact. So please could you tell me what happened and has the issue been taken care of." Mae replies.

"Look, Mrs...?"

"Kirby, Mae Kirby," answered Mae.

"Please, Mrs. Kirby, please take a seat, I think that will be easier to hear what I have to say you," replied the doctor, his voice felt nervous.

"No no no!" Mae says shaking her head. "I don't want to sit, been doing that, long enough. I just want you to tell me, what is wrong with my niece and why did she faint?" Asks Mae.

"Ma'am, she was lucid and talking when she was picked up and upon arrival here. She claimed she had a slight headache, blaming it on not enough lunch, which caused in her, to be unbalanced, and dizziness." He took a breath before continuing. "We did a series of lab tests. Not long ago I just received the results. The analyzes showed that your niece is pregnant. At this moment she is 10 weeks pregnant, the only thing I can say is that her and the baby are just fine."

The doctor put a hand on Mae's elbow helping her to sit down. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Della, pregnant? How could this be happening? She had no clue as to who the father maybe. Of all the young women of this world, Della was the least expected person to be in this situation. Because, of all the people that Mae meet her niece, was the most sensible person in this world. Besides, she was more than sure that if Della had a boyfriend she would have told her.

The doctor told her, that Della would need to spend at least one, maybe two nights in the hospital. She would need to change her schedule between work and life away from it, plus her diet would need to be changed completely. The doctor got up and promised he would return shortly, as he wanted to check on his patient, before allowing her into see Della.

Just as the doctor left, Mae releasing a strong sigh. Her mind was on to what the doctor had said. She was having difficulty accepting Della being pregnant. Mae realized that the life of her niece would change forever. But the only thing Mae could be sure of was that the unconditional love she had for her girl would never change.

XXXXXXX

Della was partially sitting up in bed, her head resting on the pillows and her eyes were full of tears, when she heard the door open. Mae took a deep breath, noticing how pale and nervous her niece looked. Della so embarrassed feeling bad for disappointing her aunt.

"Aunt Mae, I'm so sorry, truly sorry," Della glancing at her aunt, tears running down her cheeks. "I have disappointed you and I do not deserve your forgiveness; I know I only let you down." Beginning to cry with much stronger.

Mae steps to the bed, taking Della's hand into hers. "My girl, you could never disappoint me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have always been grateful, that your parents choose me to be your guardian should something ever happen to them." Says Mae, "we will solve this situation and this child will grow up in a very loving home. I promise you."

"Aunt Mae! Are you thinking, that I keep the baby?" Della asked, a bit surprised to Mae's reaction. "If I do that, this child will grow up being an illegitimate child. A child that will be belittled and tormented because he or she only has one parent. In the short time that I've known I have considered adoption. Although that decision hurts me a lot, I think it's the best for my baby's well-being. So, my child can grow up next to a father and a mother."

"NO! Della, I can't let you do that." Replies Mae, a bit angry. "I know you need to think about this whole situation a bit more. But I know, very well, that if you, give in adoption to that child, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Della shakes her head, "I do not know, Mae; I need to think and talk about options before I decided what I should do. I want what is best for this child." Says Della, wiping the tears from her face.

"Della, I know you, that child is the fruit of love, at least on your part. I know that you would not have given yourself to someone, if you had not loved him." Mae paused for a moment, a chill ran through her body, "Della say me, did someone force you to do something you did not want?" Mae asks frightened by the answer.

Della shook her head. "No! Aunt, I gave myself to the father of my child, by my own will."

"Della, honey, tell me, then who is the father of that child, you carry in your belly? Is the father of your child someone I may know? He needs to be told about the child and to do the proper thing." Asked Mae.

"No aunt, this child does not have a father. He was someone who made me a promise that never fulfilled." Della proceeded to tell Mae about the magical night of the dance, when she met Perry, giving herself to him just a few hours after she met him. His false promises of love, the strange force that drew her to him. Their sad farewell at the port and his promise to return to marry her.

After a long struggle of arguments and doubts, Mae had managed to convince Della to keep this child. They would leave the hospital with the child, bearing the name of Kirby and before the world, that child would only be Della's cousin.

Della was still deep in thought, when she was taken out of her thoughts by Paul. "Hey, beautiful, what are you so deep in thought about? Been trying to get your attention and you did not even react."

Della smiles, "Sorry, Paul, I didn't hear you, I was thinking about the last phone call I got from my aunt. Now tell me, what can I do for you?

"Yes I understand, Perry did mention me she had called a bit upset, because you haven't been home in a while. But you don't have to worry, with us away, you'll be able to go visit her." Smiles Paul, "by the way, beautiful, I just came to make sure your boss' schedule was clear."

Della smiles at Paul's impatience, she realized that he was the one more excited about meeting and spending the weekend with the two young women.

But Della was not sure if that was true or simply that's what she wanted to think, that Perry was not interested in having any relationship.

"Yes, Paul, you don't have to worry, Perry is completely free, so the two of you can enjoy quiet and without interruptions, these weekend, next to those two beautiful young ladies."

"Speaking of your boss, he wants you to order dinner from Clay's. Looks like it's going to be a long night of work for you two. I think he wants to finish what he has pending and you won't worry about leaving anything behind." Paul smiles.

"Its right, Paul. I'll call in a few minutes to order dinner," says Della. A feeling of jealousy began to invade Della, when she thought about the weekend of Perry and his young women friends.

"It's fine, beautiful then I'll tell your boss. Ah! Not forget double rations for me, remember I'm a growing child." Laughs Paul, as he gives a wink, he goes back into Perry's office.

Della picked up the phone once the door had closed, calling the bakery for the chocolate cake that Alba loved so much, and she would pick it up late tomorrow. The second call was to Clay's for the dinner order, when she realized what time it was. Releasing a heavy sigh, she thought sadly. That tonight in Bolero Beach there was a little person which she disappoints again. Because, she would not get her goodnight call.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday had finally arrived, although that morning Della had woken with a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she was felt happy that in a matter of hours she would be heading home, after two long months, without seeing her little girl. Her sweet dawn, that's how was like Della, she called Alba affectionately. Because her daughter, always would a beautiful dawn in her life. The birth of her girl marked a new beginning for Della. Because from that moment she would responsible for that new little person, feeling very blissful. Della would never forget the first time that she had her daughter in her arms, it would an instant love as instantaneous as the one she felt for Perry, and the first time she saw him. How she too could forget? Those deep blue eyes accompanied by that beautiful dimple smile, which were the same ones of their daughter.

The birth of Alba aroused new feelings in Della, the one of an unconditional love that you only have to the being to whom you gave the life.

But just as it felt happy, because in a few hours she would see her child. Della also found herself sad and disconsolate, The mere fact of thinking that Perry would spend the weekend in his Bear Valley cabin, accompanied by Paul and his new two friends, it was something, that made her feel felt frustrated and angry with herself, because she had no right to feel jealous. Especially since she was simply a secretary and Perry her boss. She would simply have to accept that the story they once had together had been forgotten by Perry and maybe it would never go back.

That day very early in the morning Della would have to leave for the building Brent to meet with her boss. So that Perry signed some documents that needed taken to the courthouse immediately. After finishing all the pending issues, Della would start her way back to home, then of two long months, she would finally see again to her aunt Mae and her precious daughter. But first she would have to go to pick up Alba's favorite chocolate cake from the bakery near the Brent Building. Then Della would also have to stop at the children's clothing store to buy her little girl, the pretty blue dress that she had seen a few days before. She was sure that dress would make her girl's beautiful blue eyes stand out more. Alba seemed to grow so quickly that a new wardrobe was often needed. Della had send Mae several outfits for her daughter, that she had found in the last two months. She had also managed to send her Aunt extra money to take Alba to get new shoes, as she seemed to grow so quickly. Smiling sadly when she realized that she was losing many important moments of her daughter.

Arriving at her office, Della came in quickly into there, gathering up the documents Perry needed to sign. Without thinking that Perry would already be in. Della came into his office without seeing, taking several steps before realizing that he was sitting behind his desk. Glancing around she saw he was certainly not alone, Paul was also there with two young women, assuming her that they, would be the weekend company of the lawyer and the detective.

"Oh, Mr. Mason! Excuse me. Good morning. I didn't realize you were here already." Said Della in her most professional voice. "I came to leave these on your desk for you to sign, so I can get them sent over to the courthouse." She continued around Perry's desk, stopping beside him, placing the documents in front of him, smiling her a Paul and the women as she turned to leave.

"Hey beautiful, don't worry, I'll make sure her boss gets them signed." Paul smiles at her, "Now I want to introduce you, this is Marianne Kane and Olga Bates. Ladies, this is the Perry's secretary Miss Della Street."

Della nods giving a smile. "Good morning, ladies, nice to meet you both. Would you like, some coffee or tea?" Della asked in the most polite way.

"Don't worry Beautiful, your boss has invited us to breakfast at Clay's after signing those papers. Do you want to join us?" Paul asks.

Long before Della replied to Paul, Perry start spoke. "Paul, I don't think Miss Street wants to join us. She has to take a bus to Bolero Beach, to enjoy her weekend. I also don't want the aunt of my secretary accuse me of being an abusive boss, for making her niece work more than time necessary, instead of letting her go home early." Perry responds, without facing Della.

"Thank you, Paul, but Mr. Mason, is absolutely right." Smiles Della, "I still have to pick up a chocolate cake for my litt..." Della reacts before she finishes speaking. "For my aunt Mae." Della says, thanking the sky for preventing her from speaking more than necessary in front of Perry.

Perry signs the last of documents that Della had just given him. He pick up the pile and hand them back to her. "Miss Street, here are the signed documents. Once you send them, you can retire and enjoy your weekend." Perry smiles slightly. "You don't worry in close the office. I will take care of everything."

Della nods. "Mr. Mason, thank you so much. I will get these addressed properly, I will call a courier service and leave the envelope with reception. So, if you have nothing else for me, I will proceed to retire. I will see you on Monday morning.

"Do not worry, Miss Street, you can go ahead. I not need anything, I will take care of everything myself or leave a note for you for when you return on Monday to the office." Perry smiles at her.

"Its fine, Mr. Mason, so, see us Monday morning. Hope you all have a good weekend." Replies Della, with a smile, saying goodbye to Paul and the women, to then leave of the office closing the door behind her.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Then that Della closed the door of the office. Olga got up from her chair, she surrounding Perry's desk to approaching him, once she was in front of the lawyer, she pushing back the chair where was sit him, to be able to sit down on his lap. "Perry honey. You know? I don't like it for nothing, that Miss Street at all. She is a snake in the grass. I think you should fire her and you should looking for a new secretary." Says Olga, as she kiss his neck.

In that, Perry get up abruptly, causing Olga to fall to the floor. He steps, over her, turning to look down at her. "Olga, I want, you tot listen to me well. That we have fun and enjoy being together. It does not give you, any right to get involved, in my matters concerning my office." Perry sighs. "For your information, Della is an excellent confidential secretary, she does a good job running this office. Della Street is the best secretary and I need her here. I would never get rid of her even if my own mother asked me to. Although she would never ask me, because she respects my job. Then I do not see the reason, why you are doing it. Do I making myself, clear enough?" Perry asks still annoyed by Olga's intrusion.

Olga extends her hand towards Perry so that he helping her to stand up. "Perry, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you. I feel she has such an attitude."

Perry began to breathe, several times to calm down. He had not wanted to get angry with Olga, but he could not stand that anyone would want to intrude on his decisions and much less in your life. "Olga, since everything we left things clear enough between you and me. I suggest, you, Paul and Marianne go on to Clay's and start ordering breakfast. While I'm stay here to close the office. Then us four will go to Bear Valley as soon as we finished our breakfast to enjoy weekend." Perry slight smile as helping Olga get up, kissing her on the cheek.

Paul opens the private entrance door, letting the girls out into the hallway. "Go ahead, girls, go to Clay´s, right away I'm with you." Closing the door, he turns his attention to Perry. "Sorry about that Perry, I don't know what else to say. I did not like it either, how Olga expressed herself of beautiful. But you know how women are, it's clear that she felt intimidated by Della. She is, a beautiful and intelligent woman that awakens the envy of many women, much more knowing that she is working for you. They see her as an obstacle to get to your heart." Paul laughs, "If all women knew that Perry Mason never falls in would ruin us, the fun." Paul says laughing, as he leaves the office, to meet the girls at Clay's.

Once Paul came out, Perry was in charge of closing all. He locked the outer office door, as well as the one to the balcony, closing the curtains as well, he made sure his desk was locked, picking up his briefcase he turned off the lights as he went into Della's office. Putting his briefcase on the top shelf of her supply closet, he turned look at the empty desk. Giving a loud sigh, he whispers, "Less than 72 hours..." He paused, while still observing the empty place. "Della, do you want to know a secret? I not only need you here in my office, but I also need you in my life away from here."

After Perry picked up his briefcase. He headed for the exit door pausing for a moment, turned his gaze back to Della's desk, staying still and watching it for a few more seconds. Then he release a small sigh and turning towards the exit door, heading to his weekend, without her.


	5. Chapter 5

While the bus coming from Los Angeles, was getting approaching, more and more to the final destination of one of its passenger standings. The heart of the young passenger began to overflow with joy, to feeling so close to home after two long months.

Della was looking out the window, as the vehicle pulled into its parking slot. She managed to saw two familiar silhouettes just inside the open doors to the station. As Della stepped away, from the bus, the smaller of the silhouettes, began running towards her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Yells Alba, as the little girl raises her arms towards to her mother, forgetting completely, the rules about calling mom, to Della away outside of the home. Della cared little, if someone heard at that moment. All she wanted was to hug her daughter. She lower herself down, placing the bakery box on the sidewalk. She takes her little one in her arms, to hug her tightly and fill her with kisses.

In that Della noticed Mae, approaching them, realizing know she was about to reprimand Alba for her slip. Della quickly shakes her head to her aunt. So that Mae lets pass, the new slip of her little girl. After hugging her daughter for a long time, Della finally standing up and hugs to Mae. She picks up the bakery package and takes Alba's hand.

"Della, I'm so glad that finally you have come home. About all, because that boss of yours, finally have let you come." Says Mae, as her smile.

Della couldn't help rolled her eyes. "Aunt Mae..." She sighs, "You know very well that I can't come to home, as often as I would like to. But it's because I'm working overtime to get a little more money. So, I can give, my daughter a better future." Della leans over to hug her daughter harder, kissing her forehead. She lets go Alba for a moment to go and hugs Mae.

"Della, what do you think? If we get your bag and head home for some ice tea, apple juice and some fruits to snack on. Then we can continue talking. I want to hear about your job, especially I want to hear more about your boss, that famous lawyer, Perry Mason." Mae says.

"Mama Mae, do we have to have fruits for a snack? Why it's always only veggies or fruit?" Says Alba with a pout look on her face. Della hands her the bakery box.

"Yes, my sweetie this time we will have fruit as a snack. But I promise dessert after you have eaten your snack and dinner. I think you'll like this." Della smiles at her little girl, who has taken the box with both hands.

"Oh, Mommy you remembered my chocolate cake." Alba says, while her holding happy, the box in her hands.

"Yes, my little one, how do you think I could forget about your favorite cake?" Della replies, as she smiling at her daughter.

When, the two women and the little one, finally arrived home. Della took Alba and her bag to her room, to unpack the few items she had brought, taking out a bundle wrapped in tissue. Della gave the bundle to her daughter, sending her off to the porch to sit and wait for Mae.

Then finishing unpacking, Della gave the scope to Mae and Alba on the small back porch. Mae and Della were seated talking about Della's work in Los Angeles. While the Alba's attention was in the bundle she had brought out to the porch.

"May I open this now Mommy, please?" Alba asks, giving the same Perry's dimple smile to Della.

"Of course, my girl. I hope you like it, as I saw that dress, I immediately thought of you and how beautiful you would look in it."

While Alba admired the new dress, that her mom had brought her. The two adults continued talking and catching up with all the matters of the job of Della and the home.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

It was early evening, when in the house of Bolero Beach they all finished their dinner. Mae had served tea for her and Della, giving Alba a small glass of milk. Then everyone went to the living room, to eat the dessert there.

"Mommy I'm so glad you remembered to bring my chocolate cake with you." Says Alba, as she moves to sit on Della's lap.

"My little girl, if you keep growing so fast, you won't be able to sit here much longer." Della sighs, "Now I just hope you manage to wear clothes I got for you, for a while more."

"Mommy, if you want, I could give up milk, veggies and fruit. So I don't grow so much." Alba replies to her mother and then starting to laugh.

"Nice try, young lady, but now I don´t just have to enough issues with your mother, because she not eating as healthy as she should, but I also have to worry about you." Replies Mae, with a look of disapproval, Della just shrugs.

"Mommy, you know, I miss you so much." Alba hugs Della, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Please promise me that this time, you're going to stay here with me. That you don't need to go back to Los Angeles to work for that man." Alba sniffled, trying not to cry. Because for Alba, the boss of her mother, was the only guilty that Della was not by her side.

Della sighed, as it seemed her little girl never would remove her finger from the line. Every time Della came to home, Alba always asked her the same question. Her girl didn't understand that for Della, being away from her, it caused her a huge pain. But that would sacrifice, which Della was willing to make for the well-being of her daughter.

"Alba, I think, we've about this several times. Right? You know we cannot ask your Mama Mae to take over all the expenses of the house. She does enough loving and taking care of us." Della sighs, "Alba, you know I do love you very much, and I don't like being away from you for such long periods of time. But so I can make extra money working overtime and help my Aunt Mae. Alba, now just tell me, why you do not want me to work for Mr. Mason?

"Because when you went to LA, to work with him, you promised me, you to get home every weekend, but he always make you working so much, that you almost never keep your promise." Replies Alba to her mom with eyes full of tears.

"But now, it was easy enough for him, to give you this weekend free so you could visit us." Mae replies to her niece without hiding the irony in her voice.

"AUNT MAE! Now I see where did this little one get gets the idea that Mr. Mason, keeps me working, to prevent me from coming home." Says Della. "I'm tired of telling you that my boss is not a slave driver. He is a person very respectful and professional with all his employees and clients. What happens it is that in the office, there is always a lot of work.

"Yes, but when you worked at the other law firm, at least you came home at weekends." Mae replies.

"Alba sweetie, would you please, why do not you go find a book to read." Della sighs as watching her daughter pout, as she leaves the room. "Aunt Mae, please, enough! You know very well, that I do not like to be away from you two. But I have to do it. We need that money, in addition to the fact that working with Mr. Mason is a good option to learn.

"Della honey, I understand that this is a good job and being there helps you learn more about the law. But you have promised that young lady, that you would be home on the weekends. She is trying a great effort to accept your work. It sometimes seems me, that you would rather be there than here and I do not doubt that she thinks the same." Mae replies to her niece.

"AUNT! You know that's not true," Della pauses. "My daughter is the most important person in this world and I love her over all things. Aunt... I appreciate what you're doing for us, but..."

"Please, Della! Don't give me that line about the extra money, that you only do this, for the welfare of your daughter. Della I know that I am not your mother, nor that of Alba. But I love them as if it were and if I talk to you like that, it's because I want you to understand that your daughter not only needs the money, but also you." Mae said.

Della felt sad, about how Mae and Alba felt about Perry. She would like nothing better than to tell her aunt, why it was so important for her to work with him. But that was impossible at the moment, she did not want her aunt to try to interfere. So that Perry would find out the truth. In this moment for Della, that would be a bigger problem. "Aunt, I just want to inform you, my boss and his private investigator Paul Drake, are spending the weekend at his cabin in Bear Valley. That is the reason why he left all the employees free on why I was able to come home one more day."

In that, Alba returns with book in hand. She gets back up on the couch, snuggling against Della. "Mommy, will you have time to listen to me read?"

"Yes, of course, my little girl. I would love to know how much you are progressing in your reading. I also have an idea of what we can do tomorrow." Della kisses Alba's forehead. "Would not you like, to pack up some beach towels and toys and spend at least part of the day with me playing in the sand?"

Alba sits upright with a radiant smile of dimples on her face, "Mommy, could we play at the water's edge as well and getting our feet wet?"

Della smiles her girl, "we'll try just our toes first, have to check how warm it is and how big the waves are, to be sure that we can get in to wet our feet." Replies Della.

OH, you girls! Good thing, that it's only a short walk to the beach. This time I pass and I will skip all that fun in the sand. Better I take advantage in going to buy what we lack in the pantry. As I'm sure you two will have fun more without me."

"YEAH!" Shout Alba excited. Mommy, do I get to sleep in your big bed with you, tonight too?" Alba smiles, showing her dimples.

"Yes, my girl you can sleep with me tonight and show me how well you can read." Replies Della. "Now that all is taken care of. Could you please answer the question I asked you earlier?"

Alba's eyes widen. She not sure what her mother was talking about. But suspected it had something to do with her not being home. "Mom, sorry, but I forgot, what you asked me."

"Well, sweetie remember that I asked you, why you did not like my boss, especially since you have never met him." Della asks Alba.

"MOM! I don't like your boss, because he's a bad man." Alba replied coldly to her mother.

"Alba my precious girl, say me. Why do you think he is a bad man?" Della asked to her daughter, feeling sadness that Alba, rejected her boss without knowing that that same man she rejected was his father.

"Yes, Mom, he is a bad man, he makes you work to long and too hard. You promised to call me every night to tell me good night. But by the fault of that bad man, you don't do. He doesn't let you either come home to see me either. Because of that is, why I don't like him. Mommy, I do not want you to work more with that bad man," replies Alba, crying.

"My sweet Alba, Mr. Mason, isn't a bad man. He is becoming a famous lawyer and has a very busy schedule. Sometimes we have more work than we want and I have to stay late. I wish, I could call you every night. But I assure you I never forgot about you, every night I whisper to you good night to you, even though you can't hear me. He doesn't know about you, my precious girl. My boss just knows I have relatives and that I had lived here in Bolero Beach. But nothing else. I promise you, one of these days you will meet him and you will see he' not a bad man, just a busy one. My girl, have you understood? Alba just nods.

It was later in the night, Della and Alba settling into the large bed, getting into it. Mother and daughter were leaned on against some pillows with the chosen book on her lap. When suddenly Alba sat up to ask a question to Della that would break her heart.

"Mommy! Please say me, are you ashamed of me?" Alba asked innocently.

""ALBA KIRBY!" Della needs a few seconds to regain her voice. "My girl, please, say me. Where did that come all from? I could never be ashamed of you. You, my little one are the most important, precious person in my life. I know, it's very difficult for you to understand. Why we can't be together all the time as mother and daughter? But I can only hope that when you are older, you will accept and understand why things had to be like that. You're Mama Mae and I thinking this was the best way to protect and love you." Della wraps her arms around Alba, pulling her against her side. "I know I'm not the perfect mother you deserve. But believe me, my girl, I try to do what's best for you." Della kissing her daughter, while she start to cry.

"Mommy, mommy! Please, forgive me. Mom, don't cry more. So sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise that I will only call you Mom when we are alone at home. But if you want, I'll call you Della." Alba says.

"My girl please don't say that. You know, I would like, that you could always call me, mom anywhere. But you and I know that is impossible at the moment. I hope that someday you can call me like that freely. Without the fear that someone can hear you. I promise you, I will not cry anymore. I want you to know I could never be ashamed of you. Now tell me you, the missy will teach me, how she have progressed in her reading or prefer that her mom better tell her a story."

"Please, mommy, you can tell me my favorite story?"

"Your favorite story? My precious don't you get tired of that story?" Smiles Della.

Alba wiggles out of Della's hug, giggling as she sits facing her mother. "No mom, I will never get tired of that story. Because it's about the magical night you and Daddy met and fell in love. Besides that night he gave you this medal." Says Alba, lifting the San Antonio medal, she wore around her neck. The some medal, that Perry had given Della before leaving for the Pacific and which in turn Della had given it to their daughter the day she was born. "That's why I really like this story. So, when Daddy returns from his trip and finally we know each other. I can show him this medal and tell him the story of how I got it."

"Yes, my girl, when her Daddy returns from his trip, you can do that. I am more than sure that he will love hear your story. How happy, he will be. When he know, that he has a beautiful girl, with beautiful blue eyes." Della replies, thinking that maybe this is something never to happen. Because, if Perry's memory never returns, his daughter's wish would be practically an impossible dream to realize.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

In Bear Valley, Perry woke up abruptly, sweating and unable to breathe well. He had been tormented again by the same dream, which it had been repeated almost every night. Since he had woken up from his coma, after suffering the accident in where he lost his memory. In his dream, Perry found himself, where it seemed to be an attic, rather it was apartment. But he never remembered that he had ever been there. After from his accident, Perry found it difficult, since he did not remember anything, or anyone he had known or done from that period of time. Sometimes there were people unknown to him, who came and greeted him by surprising him. Later he would learn that it was someone he had known in the time of his lost memories. For Perry, not knowing if he had forgotten someone or something important, it frustrated him enormously. He was sure that there was something special about that apartment in the attic of his dreams. Something that caused him a huge sense of emptiness and anguish him.

Perry got up from the bed and went to the window of his room, leaning against the window frame, staring out onto the quietness of his property watching as the sun was barely starting to rise. He did not know, why? But watching the sunrise always gave him the peace he needed. His mind took him to his recurring dream. In his dream he was in that attic apartment. But he was not alone, he was in the company of a young woman, but to which he could never see his face or at least he did not remember. They were naked in the bed laying in each other's arms, watching the sun slowly rose. After having made love all night. Suddenly, his mind directed him onboard a navy vessel about to set sail having departed. He could see the silhouette of a woman, standing, watching him leave. In that, he hears in the distance the cry of a baby, making that the woman disappear slowly in the dark. In his desperation he tries to call, but his voice cannot get out. At that moment, Perry always wakes up abruptly, unable to remember the face or the name of the young woman.

The doctors had warned him after coming out of the coma, these dreams would may occur. They could not tell him, if they were part of his lost memories or simply the work of his imagination. The doctors had also told him that it would never be possible to know with certainty what was these meaning of dreams really were, if he managed to not recover his memory.

Suddenly, a seductive voice interrupts, the silence of the room. "Perry honey, why are you up so early?" Olga says pulling Perry out of his thoughts. "Why don't you come back to bed, its only 5:00 AM, perhaps we could enjoy ourselves a bit more before breakfast. You were really wonderful last night." Olga pat the empty side of the bed Perry had left, as she smile him.

"No Olga, maybe later. Now, you go back to sleep. I'm going to the kitchen to make some coffee." In that, Perry moved to open the bedroom door.

Sleep? That sounds like a good idea. I think while you're going to make coffee. Perhaps I can sleep for a while longer. Because you kept me woke up all night by calling that snake on the grass. Oops!" Olga pauses, while rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, did I say that?" Olga smiles at him. "Well, I say you kept calling that secretary of yours, Della Street."

"Della? Olga, what the hell are you talking about? What does my secretary have to do with all this?" Perry asks surprised.

"Well, you were woke up me several times last night. It seems that you were dreaming of her. You were calling her in your dreams." Olga replies. "Perry, please, tell me. Do it is there something going on with you two? You had a fight, that's why you asked Paul to invite me?"

Perry shakes his head, "No Olga, the only relationship I have with Miss Street is the boss with his secretary. She is a professional would never get involved with her boss. She has always behaved like a lady with me. Della would never accept sleeping with me. Much less, I would ask her that. She is a decent woman and I respect her a lot."

"Well, I'm not as sure about that as you are. It was enough for me those few minutes in your office, to realize me that your secretary is in love with you." Olga replies.

"Enough Olga, go back to sleep or do whatever you want. I'm going to make breakfast." Perry left the room, closing the door strongly behind him.

Perry walked across the living room, stepping out onto the porch, thinking about what Olga had said. He couldn't believe that Della, could be in love with him. Suddenly, Perry smiled when glancing around his saw the daffodils in bloom, plenty that hadn't opened. "Why not?" Perry thought to himself. Then he decided. He would pick up the most beautiful daffodils there was and he would take his car and leave for Bolero Beach.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Della and Alba had gone to the beach right after breakfast. Mother and daughter had fun playing in the beach. Della helped Alba build a sand castle, decorated with small pebbles and shells. Until the tide had started to rise, knocking their castle down. After they wading in the water along the shore. Della decided it was time to go home. After packing all their items Della took her daughter's hand to start the short walk back home.

After returning from the beach. Della and Alba spent part of the afternoon, sitting on the porch swing. While Della enjoyed listening to her daughter read her storybook. Della had read a good portion of the book to Alba. Her little girl tried to read as much as she could, although she did it with a difficulty. Della smiled at the thought that soon her little would be reading on her own.

"Mommy, I'm getting thirsty." Alba said to her mom.

"My precious girl, would you like for me to get you something to drink? How about a snack as well?" Alba nods to her mom as she gets up. "Alright, you stay right here, don't move off the porch and I'll go get some lemonade." Replies Della, remembering there was still cake left, that she could cut a slice into bit size pieces to surprise her little girl. Leaving the book on the swing, Della goes into the house.

Alba picked up her book to continue reading. In that, she saw a black car, that stopped and park in front of the house. Reaching to see a big man, getting out of the car, carrying a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. Alba stares at him as he starts walking towards the porch.

As Perry got closer. Two pairs of blue flashes met, staring at each other. The big man smiles at the little girl. "Good afternoon, little lady. Is this Miss Street's house?" Perry asks, surprised to find a little girl there.

"Yes, she does lives here. Tell me now, who are you? Alba replies as she stares at the strange man in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Della was in the kitchen finishing fix the tray with the snacks and the lemonade for Alba. She couldn't help but smile as the thought of how happy her child would look to see the piece of chocolate cake. She was about to go out onto the porch with the tray for Alba when she stopped abruptly. Della couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was an image that scared her. Perry Mason, her boss, the father of her daughter was there, standing on her porch, facing their daughter Alba. Father and daughter seeing each other for the first time without knowing who the one and the other were. Suddenly Della began to tremble, she put the tray down for a moment, trying to regain her composure and wondering. How was it possible that he was there? When it was supposed, that he was to in Bear Valley, enjoying his weekend with Paul and their two young friends. So, why the hell Perry Mason was now standing on the porch of her house, next to his daughter.

Della take deep breath for to calm down and think. She realized that she could not go to Perry and her daughter, as nervous as she was. Because if she went out in that state of mind onto the porch, her boss would realize that something was wrong with her. Although Della also knew that there was no way to avoid the confrontation with Perry Mason. She would had to go outside before her little one committed a slip with name calling, becoming then something difficult to explain.

Arming herself of a great value, then she letting out a loud sigh and picking up the tray. Drawing on her face the most radiant smile, that she could, Della opened the door and went out onto the porch to face her greatest fear. The fact that Perry could discover the whole truth about Alba.

"Mr. Mason, what a surprise! Could you tell me, what brings you here? I thought you and Mr. Drake were in Bear Valley, spending the weekend next to your two young companions." Della says, realizing she sounded more abrupt than intended. Hoping, that Perry had not realized how nervous she was. "Boss, tell me, is there a problem at the office or maybe there was an emergency with one of our clients? But if that's it, you could have just called to tell me and not driving here."

Perry shook his head. "No Della, there is nothing wrong at the office I came here for a different reason." Perry smiles slightly, hesitating if he has done well to come. "Della, what really happens is that, while I was on my weekend, I could not get away you're from my thoughts." Perry stopped talking when he saw Della's surprised face, for his last statement. He breathes for a moment, then gives a slight smile to his secretary. "Della, so sorry, I think I expressed myself badly, what I was trying to say was that I was worried about what your aunt might be thinking, about me. So since the trip to Bear Valley was not as fun as, I thought it was going to be. I decided get on to my car and drive here, to present my apologies personally to your aunt." Perry replies, giving Della a smile.

"But Mr. Mason, what about the company you left behind?" Della asked.

"Della, I would not worry about Paul and his companions. I'm more than sure they'll be fine without me. Especially since I told him I would pick up all the expenses." Perry smile.

Della puts the tray down on the table. "But, Mr. Mason, you really didn't need to do this. I assure you that I already too explained everything to my aunt. I told her, because sometimes, I cannot come home as often, as I wish and she seemed to understand."

In that a small voice interrupts the conversation between boss and secretary. "Mo..." Alba stops and shakes her head, remembering that she can´t call Della mom in front of strangers. "Della, who is he?" Asked Alba quietly. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but he just walked up here, carrying all those flowers and asking for you." She looked at Perry, then at Della with her wide blue eyes. "Della, because he is here?"

"Oh, my precious girl, excuse me. I forgot for a moment you were here waiting for your drink." Della smiles, extending her hand to Alba, who takes it. "Alba honey, this gentleman is my boss, Mr. Mason and sir this is Alba Kirby." Says Della, while Alba looks in surprise when she hear the name of the man in front of her. The boss of her mother, the guilty that she was not by her side.

Della felt bad for both Alba and Perry. Because Father and daughter finally saw each other for the first time but none had the slightest idea of the relationship between them. She knew, that they both deserved the truth, but she wasn't know how to explain this situation to Perry and much less to your little one, resigning alone to keep quiet. Although the only thing she wanted was to scream at Perry that the girl in front of him, was the daughter of both. The fruit of that night of love in his apartment in the attic.

Perry looks to the girl smiling, bending down for handing Alba several daffodils, which she takes shyly. "Little Missy, it's nice to meet you. I know Della likes these and hope you do too."

Alba stares at Perry as she takes the flowers shyly he hand her. But at that moment, in unexpected outburst, Alba reacts sharply. "NO, NO! I'm not happy to meet you." She say, as she run away crying, I leaving Perry and Della surprised.

"ALBA!" Della shouts. But her child ignored her going inside quickly the house.

Inside the kitchen, a furious Alba collide with Mae, as she tossed the daffodils on the island. Mae sits on a chair pulling her little girl to her. "Hey my precious girl, what are the tears? Now my girl could you tell me, where you got those beautiful flowers?" Mae asks, intrigued.

"MAMA MAE, let me go, please let me go." Alba replies crying, as she tries to wiggle free of Mae's hands. "Please make that bad man go away."

"Alba, I don't understand, what bad man are you talking to me about and why do you want him to leave?" Mae asks her girl. She glance out the window, as she sees to Della talking to someone she didn't quiet recognize. Although there was something very familiar about him.

"Mama Mae, that bad man is mommy's boss and he's come to take her away. He doesn't want her to be here with us." Alba manages to free herself, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to her room.

In that, Mae turns her attention to the door, seeing her niece enter the kitchen accompanied by a big man, with dark hair and penetrating blue eyes with very familiar aspect to her.

"Aunt Mae! Where is Alba?" Della's asks concerned.

Right now, she just went up crying to her room. My little one was a bit upset over something that I couldn't make much sense out of." Mae replies. "For now, the best thing will be, let her alone be for a few minutes and give her time to calm down." Mae pauses as she watches the man next to her niece. "Della, aren't you going to introduce me to this gentleman, who brought the daffodils?"

"Oh, Aunt Mae, I'm so sorry, this is my boss Perry Mason. Mr. Mason she's my aunt, Mae Kirby." Della says a bit nervous, hoping Mae wouldn't notice the close resemblance between Alba and the man now standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Kirby, nice to finally meet you. Della always talk me, about you. I know that she loves you like a mother, but she never mentioned you also had such a beautiful little girl." Says Perry, looking around the kitchen.

"It is a pleasure for me too, Mr. Mason." Mae replies, as she extends her hand, to Perry to say hello him. "Yes Sir, you are very right, my Alba is as beautiful as Della. But also she can be willful just as her cousin." Mae says, as she smile to Della. "Although she is a calm and docile girl. But sometimes it awakens in her, a so explosive character, that I really don't know, where did she inherit it?" Mae replies, as Della directing a warning glance at her aunt, fearing that Mae would speak more than necessary.

"Well, my mother always use to tell me almost the same thing, when I was kid. She said, that most times, I was a good boy, except, when things didn't as right as I expected, I always tended to explode. Although I have to shamefully confess that I keep doing it." Perry smile showing his dimples.

"Although I would risk saying that isn't the only thing my girl shares with you," Says Mae at a suddenly bewildered Perry. "I realize, that my little one and you share same color eyes deep blue and the dimples. Anyone people, who would see them together could get confused and say that you two are father and daughter."

"AUNT MAE! Please, stop that." Della shouts, feeling nervous at her aunt's words. "Don't you see, that you can make, Mr. Mason uncomfortable?"

"Please, Della, tell me, you will not deny the enormous resemblance what is between the two. Anyone who see them together could imagine that they are related." Mae smiles.

"Don't worry, Miss Street, your aunt is not bothering me for any reason. Her cousin is a very beautiful young lady. I could even dare to confess, that I would love to have a girl as pretty as her. Of course I would only do it if I find the right woman to be her mother. Perry replies, as staring into Della's eyes, making her blush.

"Mr. Mason, why do not you give me those daffodils while I put them in the water?" Mae manages to take the rest of Perry's daffodils, then picks up the ones left on the island by Alba. "This daffodils, I will put in a smaller vase, for my girl."

"Aunt Mae, could you fix Mr. Mason some coffee and perhaps some cookies, while I'm going to talk to Alba." Della asked to her aunt.

"Okay, I'll take care of Mr. Mason, as you talk to Alba. But please, Della, do not spoil her. She has to learn to behave and not be so capricious." Says Mae, as Della rolls her eyes.

"Actually, I would settle only for some of that lemonade." Replies Perry. "If you would like, I will bring in the tray."

"That seems good to me and while I'll get a couple more glasses. But first I will put the daffodils in water." Said Mae.

Perry went back out on the porch, as Della went to climb the stairs to find her daughter and finding out why she had acted in that way in front of her boss. The only thing she had left was to pray that her aunt not tie the any loose ends and would discover the all truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someday, the memories will come to your life and you will know that the wait was worth it."

Della paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, she couldn't understand, because her little girl had acted that way with Perry. After feeling calmer, she walked into her bedroom, finding her little girl, laying facedown, crying into a pillow. Della approached her daughter slowly, to sit down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her daughter's back, caressing her it gently.

"Alba sweetie, are you fine? I came up to see, what's up with you? My girl, could you please tell me what happened there out, on the porch? Say me, please, why you suddenly acted that way with Mr. Mason?" Della asks, unable to understand the sudden outburst of her little one.

"MOMMY! Please, go away of here! I don't want to talk to you." Alba replies to her mother as she turning over slightly. "Go back to Los Angeles, with that bad man and leave me here with my Mama Mae." She say crying to Della, rolling back on to her stomach burying to her face in the pillow again.

"My baby, what has happened to you? Why do you talk to me like that? My sweetie, could you please tell me what happened on the porch between you and Mr. Mason?" Della pauses briefly. "I thought, that you wanted me to be me here with you the most time and do not go back to Los Angeles anymore." Della asked to Alba as she kept caresses her daughter's back.

"MOMMY! Please, just, go away. I don't want you to be here with me." Alba says to her mother, as she kneels on the bed to face at her. "I know that bad man has come to take you back to Los Angeles with him. Because your boss does not like you being here with us." She replies, as wiping the tears that kept falling down her cheeks.

ALBA KIRBY! I want you to understand once and for all that Mr. Mason does not stop me from coming to see you. I'm tired of having the same conversation every time I come home. Alba, we've talked several times about this before. You know I need this job. Plus of the fact that with Mr. Mason, I'm learning a lot about law." Della said, sounding a little angrier at her daughter than she had want.

Alba looked at her mother with disbelief, she couldn't believe that her mom was yelling at her. Della had never raised her voice and much less had never gotten this upset with her.

"You see, mom now you're mad at me and yelling at me, all because of her boss. You never yelled at me." Alba stamps her feet on Della. "Mom, I don't want to see you anymore, go away, with that bad man and leave me here with my Mama Mae." Alba cries harder, making Della's heart fill with a great pain.

Della pulls her daughter towards her, to hug her tightly, as Alba tries to wiggle out of her mother's iron grip. "My baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to get mad at you. I just don't understand. Why you're acting that way, with Mr. Mason?" Della hugs her strongest daughter beginning to cry.

When Alba saw the tears of her mother, she began to regret having spoken to her mother in that way. "Oh, Mommy, please, do not cry. I'm so sorry, I did not want to make you cry. You know how much I love you. That's why I do not like having you away from our home all three's why I'm sad and angry, because that man is in our house, he come here to take you back to Los Angeles with him." Alba takes a tissue from the night stand and tries to wipe Della's tears off her face.

"Alba sweetie, you know I have to return to Los Angeles, but I don´t plan to do until tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure, if Mr. Mason is here, is for another reason. I can assure you, that he has not come to take me. Perhaps he is here to apologize to you and Mae, because I not getting home these last two months." Replies Della. "Alba, I want you to know that nothing and nobody can do, that I stay away from you. You will always be for me the most important thing in my life and I want you to never forget it. Now that you think, if you, my missy and I, we dry these tears and we arrange a little to go down to the kitchen. So you can apologize and present you correctly to my boss. I want him to know that my girl is not the rude girl he saw a moment ago, but the sweet girl I know." Della sighs, "Alba, honey, you understand, Mr. Mason thinks you and I are cousins, you know you'll have to call me Della in front of him, is not it, my baby?" Della looks sadly at her daughter, as Alba shrugs, accepting what her mother has told her.

"Suddenly Alba looks at her mother, to ask her a question. "Mommy, tell me, do you like Mr. Mason?" Della just listens to her little one, not knowing what to answer her.

"Alba my girl, I don't know what to answer you." Della replies a little nervous at the unexpected question of her daughter. "Mr. Mason is my boss, I could say that he is also my friend, but that is all. My girl I really don't understand, to what, your question is due."

"Mommy that's fine, because I do not want, that when my dad, returns from his trip, he gets sad, because you don't want him anymore." Alba smiles to Della.

"Oh... My Alba!" Della says as she hugs her daughter, harboring a great sadness in her heart. Della could not stop thinking that although her little one does not knew, her father had already returned and that he was in the kitchen with Mae.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

In the kitchen, Mae poured two glasses of lemonade, for herself and Perry. Mae couldn't help but notice how much this man resembled the little girl who was upstairs in her room, seeing that it was practically the same cobalt blue of eyes so particular of her girl.

In that Mae, observes something that leaves her even more surprised. She saw as Perry takes the left lobe of his ear nervously. That was exactly the same thing her little girl did when she felt very nervous or something bothered her, wondering if this man, who was now Della's boss, he could be the Alba's father. Smiling when she realizes the absurdity of her thoughts. How would it be possible for Perry Mason to be the father of her child? Because, she according to what Della had told her. She had only met Perry Mason the day she went to his office, for the position of confidential secretary. So, if he was Alba's father, why Perry Mason did not recognize his daughter and did the honorable thing with her niece by marrying her. Besides, she did not understand how Della could work with the man that had made fun of her. That would be something completely absurd. But Mae sensed that there was something strange about all this. So she decided that she was going to find out.

"So, Mr. Mason, you tell me, what was it that really made you, come here to Bolero Beach? Because, I has understood, you and your private detective Paul Drake, were in Bear Valley, enjoying of the weekend, with your two young companions." Mae asks to Perry, raising an eyebrow at him.

Perry just nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Kirby, you are in correct. Paul Drake and I have been friends for many years and he does do a lot of private investigating for me. Paul and I had planned to be in my cabin in Bear Valley, in company of a couple of friends. But I really was not enjoying it, feeling bad with you and with Della for having kept her for two months, far from home. So I decided, that it was best to come and present my apologies personally. Also, to have the opportunity to formally introduce myself to you. Although I've worked with Della for just over two years, I never had the courtesy to pay you a visit and introduce me." Perry smile, showing Mae those dimples so similar to those of Alba.

"So, you decided to take that huge bouquet of daffodils, then get into your car and drive all the way here." Mae smiles.

"That's right, ma'am, I knew, that Della liked daffodils and how they had started to bloom outside my cabin, I thought I'd bring some of them as an apology."

Tell me, Mr. Mason, I know that the question I am going to ask may seem strange to you. Did you and my niece know each other before she started working for you? Perhaps you two, met somewhere, long before that she appear before you, to apply as a confidential secretary." Mae asks.

Perry shook his head, "No, ma'am, I had the pleasure of meeting Della, just the day she walked into my office to apply for the position as my confidential secretary." Perry pauses. "Also, I'm sure, if I had seen Della before, I certainly could never have forgotten a woman as special as her. Even with my problem. Because, Mrs. Kirby, believe me when I tell you, your niece is a very difficult woman to forget." Perry smiles.

"Problem?" Mae asks, intrigued by Perry's response.

"Yes, ma'am, my problem. I thought Della had mentioned it to you." Perry replies.

"Not really she did not. Della only told me that you were a young lawyer, who was making his way in criminal law. My niece is usually quite reserved about people around her, especially those she may appreciate a lot." Mae replies. "Please, call me Mae, I think Mrs. Kirby is very formal and I'm only a few years older than you." Perry nods. "Knowing, how is my niece with her personal life, I imagine she has never told you much about her life before working with you. So I would like to share a bit a little of Della's past with you. Della's parents got married very young, they had just barely out of high school. When Della was born the following year, I had just turned ten years old. Della was always at my house, since my mother took care of her while her parents worked and studied. That's why she practically grew by my side, that's why when her parents died in that car accident. I decided that I would take care of her."

"Della's parents died in a car accident?" Perry asked, Mae just nodded. "I'm so sorry. I only knew that you, had raised her from an early age. Because, they had passed away.

"Yes, unfortunately it was like that, it was a tragedy for all family, they were so young. Della was in the car with them, when they had the accident. They had gone out to dinner together as a family that night. Della was the only survivor, was practically unharmed, and only received some cuts, scratches and a broken arm. Later, the police informed me that at the time of the accident the three were in the front of the car. That my niece survived the impact because her mother protected her with her body. Her mother was my sister, she practically saved her daughter's life. Even though I was only twenty two years old and she was twelve. I decided to take care of her. But I have never had any regrets, I always felt like she was a daughter, more than my niece." Replied Mae. "Perry ... is it okay to call you Perry?" He nods. "I think I've already talked a lot about Della and her family, now it's your turn to talk about you and your problem. Is not it?"

"It was seven years ago, during the war. My squadron were assigned to the Pacific fleet. I was on board a navy aircraft carrier when we were attacked by an enemy fleet. During the attack I was seriously injured, as a result of my injuries, I was in a coma for several months. Although I managed to wake up and recover my health, it was not quite fine. Because he left me some sequels, caused by the time I was in a coma. But the most important was that I lost all my memories of the last two years of my life before the accident. Although I managed to remember some things after a while, almost 90% of my memories were forgotten in the depths of my mind." Perry replies to Mae showing her a melancholy smile.

"If I understand you, correctly, you are telling me. If you in this time lapse, at some point you met Della. Couldn't you remember her?" Asks Mae.

"Yes, in theory, all that may be true. But as I told you, I doubt very much, that if I had known her before, I would never have forgotten her. Because as I said, Della is a woman hard to forget." Says Perry. "Besides the fact that if that were so, Della would have to remember me and then, why she would never mention it?"

"Perhaps, because the timing, just hasn't been right for the two of you." Mae thought to herself, while giving Perry a smile.

Before either could continue their conversation, Della and Alba returned to the kitchen. Alba was wearing the blue dress Della had bought in Los Angeles for her daughter. Her hair was braided down her back, with a matching ribbon tied at the end. Mae's doubts about Alba's fatherhood dissipated, with only the fact of seeing her child and Perry together. Because, she knew, right then, that the man sitting in her kitchen, the prestigious lawyer Perry Mason, the boss of Della was Alba's true father.


	8. Chapter 8

Perry and Mae, were just ending their conversation. When in that, they realized that Della and Alba returned the kitchen. Perry couldn't help but to smile, when he saw Della, accompanied by the little girl. Suddenly Perry realized that there was something about the blue dress Alba wore, that made her blue eyes shine even more. Making Alba remind Perry, to his own mother.

Perry had always thought the cobalt blue was a characteristic of his family. That he had inherited the color of his mother's eyes. She had always told him it was an exclusive feature her family. At some point Perry's mother had told him, that she had inherited the color of eyes from her mother, who in turn inherited the coloring from her father.

Perry had always thought they were the only two in the world with that hue of eye coloring. Yet, how was it possible that Della's little cousin, had the same eye color? If they two, were not related.

Perry smiled a moment, to himself, thinking how anxious his mother was to have a grandchild to see that cobalt reflected in the eyes of a child. If only she knew that there was already a little girl with that same eye color, but who had no family relationship. He was more than sure that she would be very sad to know it.

Perry also realized that there was no denying the huge resemblance between Alba and Della. There was no doubt that the two of them were family. Only with the exception of the eyes and those mischievous dimples, the little girl was practically a living portrait of Della.

In the back of Perry's mind, an absurd idea was began to form. If someone saw him together with Della and the child, that person would assume that little girl was their daughter. Yet, he thought to himself, that all this would be madness. How they, could have a daughter of this age? Because, for that to have happened, he and Della should have to have known each other long before prior to her job interview. She at the time probably, hadn't been thinking much about marriage or forming a family. She would be looking for a job and enjoying her free time with friends. He supposed she would have been finishing her studies and concerned with helping her Aunt with household expenses. There was also the fact that if he was not wrong. That little girl would be between five and six years old, therefore it would have been nearly impossible for them to have met. Because that was the time when he has suffered his accident aboard the aircraft carrier that had left him in a coma for several months. There was also the fact that for them to be the parents of that girl. They should have been married or at least involved. Furthermore, if he could not remember her because of her amnesia, there would be someone who would have told he and he would have some memory of her, but he didn't remember nothing about her, before his job interview. Also his mother would have to meet her, then because she would not have told him anything. The two of them had talked on the phone several times and at no time did she make any comment to him that she knew her. So he could not help but wonder for a brief moment. If all his assumptions were true, why had Della never mentioned this? Perry just smiled, realizing how absurd that sounded.

Della's voice, took him away from his crazy thoughts, "Mr. Mason! Let me introduce you again, to this young lady. Who would like to apologize for her behavior a few minutes ago?" Della smiles, "Boss, I present Alba Kirby again." She gently pushes her daughter to take a step or two towards Perry.

Alba was still a bit angry, but tried not to show it, as she had promised Della, she would apologize and try to behave while her boss was here. "Mr. Mason, I want you to forgive me for not behaving properly and being so rude. I should not have run into the house and throw the flowers. I behaved in the most unpleasant way with you, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Alba says, trying to smile, slightly showing her dimples to Perry.

Perry smiles, then he has gotten off his stool, lowering himself to nearly eye level with Alba, "Miss Kirby, it is a pleasure to meet you again." He says, extending a hand to her. "I accept your apology, I know we all have some times our bad days."

"Yes it was, but that was still not enough to get mad and leave. You were nice to me, you gave me the flowers and I behave very rude with you." Replied Alba.

Perry approaches Alba to speak in her ear. "Let me tell you a secret, when things don't always go my way. I also sometimes get a little rough with the people around me. But I will also tell you something else, like my mother, your cousin seems to know how to stop my temper tantrum and get me to calm down. Making me reflect on how bad I sometimes behave with others." Perry looks up at Della. "Isn't that right, Miss Street?"

Della blushes slightly, "Boss, let's just say, it's not that I know how to control you. But I have been learning, I've slowly, when to say something about your so called temper tantrum and other times letting it run its course. Besides it's all part of being a good secretary, not to let your boss make mistakes or be in a bad mood when he meets with a client."

"Alright, now that the apologies seem have been given, we'll get those few daffodils into a small vase so someone can put them into her room later." Says Mae. "Della, what do you think? How about we invite Mr. Mason to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirby, for your invitation. But I had hoped to invite Della to dinner. There are some things I would like to discuss with her and I think which would be better done in private. Of course if you don't mind." Replies Perry.

Suddenly Della interrupts Perry, "Mr. Mason, I can't accept that invitation, this is my weekend with my family." Says Della, noticing the pout that was forming on her daughter's face. "I promised Alba, this would be our weekend together. I'm trying to make up for all the weekends that we've missed." She pauses. "Couldn´t we leave this conversation until I return to Los Angeles Monday morning?"

Perry realized he would have to accept the reasons for her not wanting to go to dinner with him. Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to wait and declare her feelings towards her in Los Angeles. What Perry could not understand was why, even though the girl was only Della's cousin, adapting to the whims of that child that isn't even hers. He was sure that the girl would be just as happy to go to dinner separately with her mother as with the two of them. Nor did he understand why it was Della that had gone to get the girl and made her apologize to him, when that should have been Mrs. Kirby's job.

At that, a small voice is heard, "Della, go ahead go to dinner with your boss. Do not worry about I understand. Mama Mae and I will be alright. I'm sure, that she will let me eat the last piece of chocolate cake for dessert." Alba says trying to smile at Della. She knew that her mother worked a lot and also deserved a moment of enjoyment, even if it was with that man she did not like. "Della, you go, but you will have to promise that you'll read me, when you come back, if it's not too late."

Della bent down to hug her daughter, "my sweetie, are you sure about this?"

Alba just nods, but Della could see the tears forming in her daughter's eyes. "You promise me, we will spend the entire day together?" Alba asked to her mom.

So, Della whispered in the daughter's ear. "My baby, I promise to read to you and that we'll have fun tomorrow until it's time for me to return to Los Angeles." Della give her child another hug. Then, Alba began to move away from her mother, until only footsteps were heard coming quickly up for the stairs. "Well Mr. Mason, I guess it will be just you and me, going out to dinner." She tried to smile at Perry, knowing that this decision, it was causing great pain her precious daughter

It was a short time later, Perry and Della left the house. Mae went looking for her little child. Finding her, once again, lying across Della's bed.

Pulling out the chair and sitting down, Mae began to question her girl. "Honey, would you mind telling me what is going on with you, young lady?"

"Mama Mae, please, come out of the room, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Alba replies. Mae could barely hear her voice.

"Sweetie, I cannot get out of here, until you and I talk. Alba, my girl, tell me, why you behave like that?" Mae asked to Alba, but she does not say anything. "My girl I had thought, that after you told me what is happening to you, you and I could go out to dinner as planned, even if your mom don't come with us, we can have fun anyway."

Alba rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Mama Mae, this was supposed to be my mom's and mine weekend. Why bad man did have to come here and ruin the good time we were having? My mom's boss is trying to keep her away from me. I'm scared that she will fall in love with him and then the two will marry, forgetting about me forever."

"ALBA KIRBY! I can't believe you just said that. You know very well, that you are the most important thing in this world for your mother. She could never forget you, I know very well that it is difficult for you understand. Why you can't always call her Mommy, but we do it to take care of you. My girl, I assure you, she's always thinking of you, especially when she's in Los Angeles, because that's when she's away from you."

"Mama Mae that would be true, because my mommy could have another baby and forget all about me forever. That baby would be more important for her. He be able to call her mommy, right from the start and wherever, not like me, that I can only call her that when we're at home, nothing more. That baby will live with her, he will have a father and a mother. While, I will continue living here with you, being only her cousin." Alba begins to sob. Mae takes a tissue, to dry the tears of her girl, while her heart broke when she saw her little girl crying.

"OH! My sweet little girl. You will always be her first baby, she loves you very much, and she will never forget you. I promise you, there will be a day that you two will be together every morning before you go to school and she to work, then being home in the evening together. Trust me, my little girl." Says Mae.

"So, tell me Mama Mae, what about my daddy? What would happens if he should come back and find that she did forget him? That she has another family." Alba asked, raising her eyebrows.

Mae sighed, she felt bad for her child. There was no doubt that that way of lifting the eyebrows was definitely a look from Della, but there were other traits that looked a lot like the supposed father of this girl. "Alba, maybe there is something that prevents your father from returning with you, but I suspect that very soon it's all may change."

"Mama Mae, say me, what would happen if my dad comes back from his trip? But he realizes that my mom married her boss and that she forgot about him." Alba asks several questions that Mae cannot answer.

A big knot had formed in Mae's stomach, as she listened to everything her sweet girl had to say. "My dear Alba, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Your mother would never marry someone, without first telling you about that person. She would also talk to you first about marrying someone, before accepting any proposal. For that, the person chosen by her would have to accept the fact that her beautiful blue-eyed girl is the first thing in her life and that you two are part of a package."

"A package deal?" Alba asks, with an uncertainty look on her face.

Mae smiles, "Look at my girl, I'll explain it to you. Both, they will always be a complement, the one cannot be without the other. So whoever wants to marry your mother, will have to accept you and love you just like, he does with her." Mae replies, bending to kiss Alba's forehead. "I know that what Della wants most in this world, is for you to have a complete family, with a father and a mother, maybe I would like to be your grandmother, but for now my girl, you will have to accept will be only we three.

Although, Mae was almost certain that Perry Mason was Alba's father. She would have to wait for Della until she came back from dinner with her boss, to talk to her and check all her suspicions. Wishing that everything she was thinking was the truth and that finally her child could have the father and mother she deserved.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early evening when Perry and Della arrived at the small restaurant, near the boardwalk with a wonderful ocean view. After finishing dinner, Perry invited Della to take a little walk on the beach, under the moonlight. At the beginning, Della thought about declining his invitation as she wanted to return home to read to her precious little girl as she had promised her. But in turn, she wanted to be a moment more alone with him. Deciding to accept the invitation. As the both started walking along, the marine breeze made Della shiver of cold. Seeing her tremble, Perry as the gentleman that was, he removed his jacket placing it gently around her shoulders. Making Della smile with appreciation to Perry, as he took her by the elbow to continue with their silent walk, enjoying both a comfortable silence between the two, which was only interrupted by the sound of the waves breaking in the distance.

In that, she was transported to that night of the dance several years ago. Where Perry and she saw each other for the first time. Feeling the same way, how she had felt in that magical night next to him. Where they both had fallen in love and created that precious little girl now waiting at home with Mae.

Just like that night, Perry was the first to break the long, comfortable silence between the two. Breathing deeply, giving himself the courage to start talking. "Della, I'm sure, the things aren't going to be the same, after telling you what I'm going to tell you, but I cannot shut up anymore. I know that maybe at this moment I am going to exceed the limits with you, I will accept the all responsibility for what I'm about to say to you."

"Perry, you're scaring me. Just what are you trying to tell me?" Della asks Perry, feeling puzzled to see the strange way of acting him.

"Della, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I love you. I love you more than I could ever imagine. My love for you is so big and irrational, feeling every day, that I go crazy. Thinking that any day you decide that you cannot or do not want to work more for me. Moving you away from my life forever, that's why I had to tell you, because I simply could not live without you anymore."

"Mr. Mason, please stop at this time. Do not say anything else, you do not know what you are saying." Della pauses, then tries to smile, could not believe what Perry had just said. "Boss, you're a little confused, I think the extra wine, which we had drinking at dinner, has altered your senses. You do not know what you are talking about at this moment, sure that tomorrow you will regret everything you have told me. I think it's best to go back to your car and go find a place where you can rest and tomorrow early you can return to Los Angeles without any danger."

"DELLA! I'm not drunk, I'm fairly sober and lucid. I know very well what I am telling you. If I came from Bear Valley, it was not precisely because I felt bad with your aunt or with you for not letting you came for the last two months. Della, I love you! 'I couldn't stop thinking about you, while I was at Bear Valley, you has gotten into all my thoughts during the last months." Perry replied, taking her hand, he gently pulled her over to the bench, where they both sit down.

"Perry stop this!" Della gives a strong sigh of frustration. "You're my boss and also thought my friend. Perry, stop saying that you love me. Please do not play with me! I think, for a joke, it was fine. It's cruel, and you're mocking me and my feelings, you have no right to do this to me." Replies Della, wiping the tears from her eyes, then standing up and getting away from the bench. Perry quickly reaches for Della's hand, to get her to turn back to facing him.

"Della, I'm not making fun of you and I'm not trying to hurt you in any way. Please, let me try to get this all out for you so that it makes sense. Now, please, just sit down and listen to me. Della, I could only say that I love you, from the first moment I saw you."

"Perry, no more! Stop this here, do not try to deceive me anymore. I want to remind you that I am your secretary and to whom you have always asked her to send you the gifts and the flowers of your new girlfriend of turn." Della replies, giving Perry a sad smile. "Please stop right now, as I've had enough of this absurd game."

Perry tugs at Della's hand again, achieving that she finally sits at his side. Della puts some of distance between them, while withdraws her hand from his. "Della, I want you to understand, that I'm not making fun of you. I love you and that is my only truth. I loved you from the first moment you walked into my office to get the position of my confidential secretary. Standing in front of me, dressed with that green suit that made you look heavenly and that hair full of brown curls falling on your shoulders. I being captivated by those two bright hazel lights, accompanied by the most beautiful and radiant smile I had ever seen in my life. At this moment, I knew, that you would be as indispensable in my office as in my life.

Della couldn't help but roll her eyes at the absurdity of all this. She could not believe what she was hearing. Perry Mason, her boss, couldn´t be in love with her. She had been his secretary for over two years and he had never shown her any kind of affection, except the one who has a boss to a secretary. Feeling that he would only see her as a friend.

"Perry, I just wanted to work with you, excited to learn about the law of the best lawyer. I also knew that you were a fair person, always concerned about the welfare of a client. That's why I like to be by your side and work with you." Pausing, "Perry, are you talking about to my green suit, you always tell me it brings luck? The one that you always insist on that I dressed, when you are in a difficult case. I never thought you would consider that suit brought you luck. Who could imagine, Perry Mason is a superstitious man." Della smile.

"Della, I'm not, but I believe in you and I think my luck started when you entered my life. Since I saw you for the first time, I felt that I had known you all my life, that you were the half I was missing, my complement, and my soul mate. Assuming that at some point in our lives before my accident, maybe you and I could have met. But you never mentioned anything, you acted, as if it were the first time we saw each other, then the only thing that left me to think that all this was just one more reaction from my confused mind. But Della, the only thing I can tell you and accept myself, is that I am in love like a madman of you. That I can no longer continue fooling myself another day, telling me that everything I feel for you is an absurd whim and that soon everything will pass.

"Perry, no more! Please, stop saying so many lies and do not try to deceive me anymore. If all you're saying is true, you explain me about this weekend in your Bear Valley cabin. To me, it seemed to me that you were quite pleased, when Mr. Drake came to your office with his two female companions. So far I cannot understand how Miss Bates managed to keep her hands away from you, when we were in your office. Now you're not going to pretend, that I think you four just played cards, all night. Perry, I'm sure you shared a very pleasant night with Miss Olga Bates." Della tells Perry, sounding more angry and jealous than she had wanted. But how to avoid not doing it, when in front of her was her boss, her friend, telling her that he loved her more than anything in this world, but he had spent the previous night making love to another woman."

"Della, I'm not going to deny it, because I just cannot, its true last night I slept with Olga. But it was just sex, a moment of pleasure and nothing more. An absurd attempt to forget what I feel for you. A love that burns me and that I cannot tear from my chest. Even if I sleep, with all the women in this world, I cannot get you out of my heart. Because simply, none of them are you. Della understand me please, I love you and I will always love you, although I tried in a thousand ways to block what I feel for you."

"Perry, it does not make any sense, what are you talking about? So, you tell me, you sleep with any woman who stands in front of you, why do you love me? "Della throws an ironic smile at Perry."Mr. Mason, really, his way of loving is very strange to me."

"Della, I can understand that everything I say may not make any sense to you, even when I hear myself it sounds as absurd as it sounds to you. But my only reality is that I love you and I cannot avoid what I feel for you. My dear miss Street, I did not want to offend you, much less you believed that I wanted to take advantage of my position to have an affair with you. You would never be like for me the women who often woke up next to me in my bed. I know you're the perfect lady, a professional. That you would never do anything that you consider wrong or improper. That's why I could never think of smearing your reputation. That's why I wanted to get away from you and just behave like your boss, looking for all those women as your substitutes, but being all in vain because none of them, it was you. So I decided to be cold and distant with you. But all this was useless, since the two months that you were at my side working every day made you indispensable for me and now I cannot imagine a life without you." He reaches her to brush a stray curl from her face. "Della, I need you, as much in my life personnel as my life professional. I love you Della!"

"Boss! Understand this cannot be. Clients would never want to hire you, once they realize that you are dating your secretary. All this would ruin your life and your work." Della replies.

Della, let me ask you something. Why do you think I've always asked you to accompany me to the gala cocktails of the fundraisers? I do not want to go to those events, if I am not with you. For me it's just a way to have you more time by my side, just like when we work together all night in a difficult case, like the night we met Doris Banister. Do you remember?" Perry paused. "Maybe it sounds selfish on my part, what I'm going to tell you, but its how I feel. Many times, you think that I lose track of time when I work, but it's not like that, I know very well that it's too late. But it's the only way I find to keep you longer by my side. I can also assure you that no one will care to see us together. Nor does anyone have to know that we are dating."

"Perry, understand me, this will never work. We cannot combine our two lives. Besides the fact that nothing is as simple as you want to believe. Of course I work and I have an apartment in Los Angeles, but it is only because it is easier for me to be there during the week. It would be very difficult for me to be going from here to work every day. But I need to come see my dau..." Della catch herself, before revealing the truth about Alba. "My aunt and Alba every weekend. Working for you, can financially help my aunt Mae. Especially because she received and supported me when I needed her the most. She always watched over me, like a mother. Now it's my turn to help and support the two. Perry, I cannot leave them and abandon them."

"Della, I would never object to your supporting your aunt. Now more than ever that I know that you were always well received in her home. She always was willing to take responsibility for taking care of you after your parents died in that accident. She delivered you all the love and care you needed, making you the responsible and intelligent person you are now. That's why I understand you and I give you the reason to want to help them. But that does not stop, you and me from having a relationship. If we get married, I can assure you, that both will also be taken care of by me and they will never lack anything"

"Perry, my aunt and cousin are entirely my responsibility, not yours. Now tell me, how did you know about my parents? I not remember, that I told you about them." Della asked, she intrigued, because she had told him about her parents but it was the night of the dance, when they meeting. Maybe, did Perry recover his memory? "Perry, just tell me. Once you decided that you were in love with me. You asked Paul, to find out about my life." Della asked, annoyed that Perry could make her investigate.

"No Della! Trust me, it was not Paul." Perry gives her a guilty smile. "It was your aunt. She felt that I needed to know something more about you. Assuming that you probably never told me anything about your life."

Della rolls her eyes. "MY AUNT MAE, I had no right to talk to you about me." Feeling angry with her aunt, for her indiscretion.

"Della, do not get mad at her. It was just a harmless conversation as we waited for you in the kitchen. She thought that as your boss, I should know something about your past." Perry told her, as he took her hands to caress them.

Della quickly removes her hands, of the Perry's for getting up again, "maybe, it could have been a harmless conversation. But she had no right to tell you anything about me, without my consent."

"Della, I do not see what the problem is that I know something about your life. If you also, you know some things about me including my accident and about of my lost memory."

"Perry, tell me, did you talk to my aunt about your amnesia? Asking herself, if her aunt already has discovered the truth about her daughter's father, that Perry Mason, her boss was the Alba's father.

"Yes, I told her that. But how important? If she knows. Since we could be family." Perry replies to Della, as he goes leaning slowly towards her, kissing her gently on the lips. Her mind and reason told her she should resist. But her heart and deep love for him made her succumb in his arms. Returning the kiss him with a passion that was asleep inside her for a long time.

Stopping only for the need of oxygen, "Perry, we need to talk about this," said Della.

Perry smiles and kisses Della's forehead. "Not now, not Miss Street. I just want Know. If does this mean you'll be my girlfriend, my girl Friday?" She just can nods as the tears rolled down her cheek.

Perry smiles, while wrapping his arms around Della's waist, to begin to bring her closer and closer to him. Being so close to each other that they can feel each other's breaths. Stopping when his lips, touched Della's lips. Beginning to kiss her with the same passion as before and demonstrating the love they felt for each other. While both be united in that passionate kiss. Della wanted in the depths of her being. Let this be the beginning of her happiness next to Perry. Praying to heaven, that Alba, her sweet dawn finally manage to have the family that she deserves. A family like any child, next to her dad and her mom.


	10. Chapter 10

When Della came home after having dinner with Perry. She entered the house and quietly closing the front door, after shutting off the outside lights. She turning around looking towards the living room, noticing Mae that was sitting on the sofa there waiting her. Della felt a little uncomfortable, she knowing what was coming, as she suspected that her aunt had figured out, of her best kept secret, but at that moment didn't feel up to dealing with the issues and much less wanted to start a discussion with Mae. All she wanted to do, was go upstairs, check on her little girl and to see if she were still awake and perhaps tell to Alba her favorite story, while she saw as her precious girl slept in her arms.

But Della, she knew it was more than obvious that she would find her asleep, she feeling bad enough for she had broken another promise to her daughter, by not getting at home in time to take her to sleep. Della needed to be alone in her room, she had to think about Perry and the conversation they had just happened a few hours earlier on the beach. Perry Mason, her boss, father of her daughter, the man who didn't remember meeting her prior to the day he hired her. He had told her that he loved her more than life itself, promising at his side a life of bliss and happiness. Although he did not know what he was saying to her a second time.

In that Della remembered that tonight Perry had declared his love, while her only thinking about rejecting him. Remembering also that the moment he gave her that passionate kiss, her body began to vibrate with his only touch. Awakening in her all the desire and love for him, that he was asleep in some hidden place of her heart. Making all the prudence and wisdom that should reign in it, eliminate the need to take a step back. Making her accept Perry without listening to her reason, only giving way to what her heart dictated.

Now, she felt at a crossroads without knowing how to act. In the face of this situation, how would she explain to her daughter that she was dating her boss, the person her little girl did not like? But in turn that person was the father she longed to meet. Della sighed, not knowing how to tell all that to a 6 years old girl without hurting her more than she had already done. Plus, Perry, how he would act in the realization of all this?

Della realized that she could never be really happy, until the truth of fatherhood over Alba is told. She did not want to lose Perry, but for things to work between the two, Perry needed to hear from her the whole truth of their daughter. But she just wondered, how to do it or if she would have the courage to tell him the whole truth?

Perry was no longer the loving and tender young man, who she met that magical night in the dance and with whom she shared her dreams that morning in the attic watching the sunrise. An idealistic dreamer wanting to eat the world in one bite, not caring about tomorrow. With a promise on his lips to return to it and live a life of happiness at her side. But now he was a man with other expectations in life, all because of the experience that gives the years, the war and especially his accident that caused him the loss of memory, making him become a man distrustful of the people around him. Doubting the people who approached him. Without knowing, if they approached him trying to take advantage of him because of his problem. All that had made him a pragmatic and realistic person. The dreams he had then were no longer the same as those of now. All of his new dreams were more defined focused on his professional life and criminal law. Leaving love in the background, just looking for pleasure in women and nothing else.

Della, she could not believe, everything Perry had said to her that night. She knew that Perry could not love to her. But even so she decided to accept his proposal of love, but she knew, to tell the whole truth of Alba, would be more difficult, than she wanted to believe. Because Perry did not remember that the two of them had already met and fallen in love. That they saw themselves for the first time one night before he sailed to the Pacific. The same night they both ended up in his bed in the attic apartment making love and they conceived that little one that he only knew as her cousin.

Perry, always behaved with her as a gentleman, unable to disrespect her, with some unseemly proposition. He had thought of her as an innocent young woman with little knowledge of love. Granted, maybe she knew the ways of the world, but she would never have been able to tarnish her reputation. Making Della tremble with only the thought that Perry will find out part of the truth, because she would at least have to tell him that Alba was her daughter and not her cousin. Knowing that there would be a very big chance that she would lose him for the second time in her life that her daughter would lose her father and this time it would be forever.

In that, the Mae's voice, it was heard, opening its way into her thoughts, "Della honey, are you going to stand there all night or will come sit here with me to talk?" Mae says, as she patting the empty cushion at her side. "Sweetie, don't have to worry, Alba is still awake. When we heard the car, so I sent her upstairs, so that we two could talk first. I suspect that you have some things to explain me."

"Aunt Mae, please, not now. I should go up there, I feel a little tired. It was a long day for me, first the walk on the beach with Alba, then it sudden arrival of my boss and his invitation to dinner. Aunt, believe me this has really left me exhausted." She tries to smile, "now all I want to do is go up to my room to see my little one, maybe I reading a bit to her, for later kiss her goodnight and I can also go to sleep." Della replies her aunt, as she praying that her aunt will believe everything said and leave her alone.

"Della, please come sit down here. I have something important to ask you. I cannot wait any longer. I am sure that seven years, they were more than enough. Although I'm sure you know what I want to talk to you about. But if you still do not have the minimum idea, I'll tell you. Della! It's about your boss." Mae sighs, then attempts a smile. "My girl, don't you think it's time of tell me the whole truth?"

"Aunt, tell me, what truth are you talking about?" Della ask, she pretending not to know what Mae was asking her, to finally give in and sitting on the couch.

"Della, don't pretend that you don't know what I'm referring to. Tell me, it's true or you would dare to deny me everything. Somewhere of your mind, you always knew that if Perry Mason, ever walked into, in this house. I would figure out everything." Raising an eyebrow Mae looks at her niece. "Della, look at me and don't try to lie to me about it. Perhaps, don't know how this could all happen. But, your boss, Perry Mason, is your daughter's father? It is not like this or maybe this is not the truth?" Mae asks, as she waiting for a reaction from her niece.

"NO Aunt Mae! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Della tries to smile, to hide from Mae how nervous she was at the sudden question. "Aunt, really, your imagination has reached its limits and this times you skipped over the fence. I don't understand, how can you imagine such a thing?" Della asked to her aunt, pretending to be outraged. Mae do not you know, that my daughter is six years old and that I just started working for Perry two years ago." Replies Della.

"Della that was a nice try. But please do not want to deceive me anymore, I'm not blind. You just have to look at Alba and Mr. Mason together. My little girl is the perfect mix of the two of you." Those cobalt blue eyes, her playful dimples and that explosive temper that gets loose on occasion, had to have come from somewhere. Many times I asked myself where I was from, but now I can say with certainty that I know." Smiles Mae.

"Mae, then could you explain me. If my boss is Alba's father, how is it that he doesn't know? If you noticed, I am sure that yes, that he doesn't have the slightest idea of anything. At least, he would have to remember that we once had something. Well, let's say that he knows and simply refused to recognize his daughter." Della pausing wipes a tear from her eyes. "Mae, explain to me then. Do if you really think I could have spent the past two years working next to a man, who has denied my daughter? Do you really think I could work next to the person, who has failed to acknowledge any prior relationship between the two of us and for his cowardice turned my girl into an illegitimate girl? You think, I could forgive him."

Mae looks at her niece and smiles slightly. "That may have been true, if the man you met the night of the dance hadn´t suffered an accident where he lost his memory. Della, regardless of the fact he doesn't know yet, Perry Mason, was the man you met, that night and with whom did you have Alba? Please tell me the truth once and for all, the father of your daughter is your boss. Please my girl say it and don't hide it anymore."

Suddenly, Della gets up abruptly from the couch. Walking over to the window. She start to cry inconsolably and in that she turning around facing her aunt, to tell the whole truth, that she, for almost seven years, it had kept hidden it in the depths of her heart. "YES, AUNT, PERRY MASON IS THE FATHER OF MY LITTLE GIRL. He is the man I fell in love with seven years ago and that I thought I had lost it forever." She wipes her eyes, to return to sit on the couch. "My boss, the same man that I found again, two years ago. The person who does not remember anything of what happened between us. The same man who a few hours ago declared, that he has been in love with me since I entered to his office for the first time"

Mae reaches over to pull her niece into a reassuring hug. "Alright, my precious girl, now take some deep breaths and keep calm. I promise you, everything will be fine. Perhaps, all this, it may take longer than we would like. My girl, you can rely that I will always be by your side, supporting you in everything you decide. Della honey, you know, that Perry is going to have to know the truth at some point, just it will be a matter of time before you have to talk to him." Mae pauses, "Sweetie, tell me, did I hear correctly, that you to tell me, that man admitted he's in love with you?"

Della pulls away to her aunt, to lean against, the back of the couch, still facing Mae. "Yes, aunt, that is exactly what I said you. Perry wants that we give ourselves and chance and I accepted him, without thinking twice. Although my reason said me, that no. But suddenly, as an answer, only a yes came out, of my mouth."

"Della honey, tell me. Why you, would reject your boss? Are not you in love with him?" Mae asks puzzled.

"Aunt Mae, he's the father of my daughter. The man I gave myself to, for the first time. My first and only love." Replies Della.

"But I don't understand anything. If it is true that you love him. Then, why did you want to reject him?" Asks Mae.

"Yes, I did, but Mae, do not you understand that I should never have accepted Perry for Alba?"

"Perhaps, my age, has made me mix up the things, because I think I'm listening bad. You just told me, what were you about to reject the daughter's father, due, to his own daughter. Della, tell me, but this should not be the all opposite. You should not be happy to accept Perry's proposal for the daughter's welfare?"

"Aunt Mae, you have not heard wrong is exactly what I just told you. I never told to Perry, about Alba. He didn't even know that she existed, until he appeared today in the afternoon standing on our porch. Aunt Mae, I'm at a crossroads without knowing what to do. How I can just go to Perry and tell him that the girl I recently introduced as my cousin is my daughter. Ah! By the way, I also tell him later. Perry, excuse me, but I forgot to tell you one more detail. That the girl is yours too. That during the six years of her life, I presented her to the world as my cousin, he would tell me that I have gone completely crazy or worse than that he would think that I approached him with the darkest intentions. Accepting the job as his secretary, in order to find father to my daughter, taking me advantage of his lack of memory. He will think that I'm just an unscrupulous upstart." Della wipes the tears that begin to come out again. "I can't tell him either, only the part about, which I have a daughter and that her father left without knowing anything about her, so I decided it was better to pass her off as my cousin. Aunt, he thinks I'm an innocent young lady, someone who cannot tarnish her reputation, accepting some indecent proposal from a man. If he finds out at this moment the truth about Alba, even if this truth is partial. He will walk away disappointed in me and he wouldn't want to see me again. I know that time is going to be an important factor for this whole situation. But I also know that Perry, needs to know the truth soon, but for him we two are just starting a new relationship. I need more time, before telling him the whole truth, in order to strengthen our love and it was more secure. I also want Alba and Perry to get to know each other better so that they can form a kind of bond and so when this truth comes to light, it is not so shocking to either of them.

"Della, he knows you well and from what little that I talked to him, I can tell you that he's a very intelligent man. You do not believe, that he is not going to be curious about Alba? Perhaps, he may even order to Mr. Drake to check out certain things about you. Maybe he has not yet tied the loose ends. But he will not delay and will be very disappointed, not knowing the truth, of you."

Della sighs. "Aunt Mae, it's not that easy. We both know, that Alba doesn't like Perry. She blames to him that I can't to come here every weekend and that he, keeps me away from her. If I decide to tell all about Alba, accepting that we have a daughter. He probably would reproach me, why I didn't tell him everything from the first moment that I met him again. Keeping silent for two years pretending that I had just met him, I when I introduced myself to him in my job interview. I know, that they both need to know the truth, it's just, that now is not the time and I don't know how to do it either."

Mae approaches Della and pat him on her hand. "My girl until now, all we have done is talk in circles. Perhaps the best solution would be for things to remain as it is until now. Let's let time take care of putting everything in its place for you. For now, what they both need, it is to know each other and to create a relation between the two. I am sure, they will learn to love each other, as they are a father and a daughter. I know that after this Perry will understand the reason why you stayed silent for so long."

"Aunt Mae, I hope you're right. Because I don't want either of them to be hurt of my fault. I love them both so much. My little girl deserves have her two parents by her side and living a happy life like any child deserves it." Della says, while, just she pray to heaven, that soon everything, will take its right path in the life of Perry, Alba and her.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Della had gotten up early to prepare, a very special breakfast, to her precious little girl. She wanting to spend that day as much time possible with her daughter, before making her return trip to Los Angeles, as she was not sure, how long it would take her this time she come back to home. She had planning to leave prior to supper time, so Alba's mind would be occupied something other than her and so her little one would not feel so much her departure.

Although she would do everything possible to come go home next weekend, as she had promised to Alba. She was not so sure, in being able to fulfill her promise. Since all this would only depend on a new case or a client in distress that don't interfere with her plans. Something she was more than sure about, that it was destined to happen.

After she had poured herself a cup of coffee, she stood in front of the open pantry trying to figure out what she could make to her girl. After thinking for a moment, she smiled deciding that she would make Alba, some waffles, as it was what she liked the best. Sighing as she remembered, how much time had passed since the last time she made them for Alba. She smiled as remember the first time Perry invited her to breakfast, after a long night of work. On that occasion Perry had told her that waffles were his favorite breakfast since he was a child. Making her smile as finding other similarity between Perry and her daughter.

As Della working more next to Perry, she was finding the eyes and dimples weren't the only thing Alba had inherited from him, as she also had inherited her father's strong temper. Granted, in Alba that temper didn't surface as often as Perry's. But when it came out, there was never any doubt, at least for Mae, that that bad temper certainly did not come from Della. If once, any person knew the truth about Perry and Alba, this person could never deny that Alba was the worthy daughter of her father.

Making breakfast for Alba was one of the things Della missed the most. It was also the not being able to seeing her little one daily, waking up her in the morning and fixing her lunches to go the school or go to school events that she was interested in. Della felt a lot of remorse knowing that she was losing Alba's childhood. Even more these last two years that she was working next to Perry. Because the demands of the job she loved so much, she couldn't come go to home as often as she have would wanted.

Perry without knowing was driving Della away from the daughter of both. The little girl that she loved as much or more than her own life. Della did almost double of job, that it did any other secretary, all in order to get more money that helped her to give her everything her girl needed. She would not mind working 24 hours a day without sleeping, as long as to her sweet dawn never lacks anything.

After Della made sure everything was ready to cook breakfast, she went to her room to wake up her little one, as she knew, that it would take, to her daughter a few minutes to get dressed. While Alba finished, she would take advantage of that time to finish cooking.

After entering her room, Della could not control the emotion that overwhelmed her, when she saw her little one sleeping there in her bed so peacefully away from the world and its problems. The only thing she wanted and prayed to heaven was to be able to avoid her child, her baby. Any pain in life. After wiping a solitary tear that rolled down her cheek she approached slowly her sleeping child. She sitting on the edge of the bed next to her baby, gently caressing her face, she whispering in her ear. "Wake up, my sweet dawn. It's time to get up you, my little girl. We have a lot to do today or do not you want us two to enjoy our last day to the fullest?"

Alba's eyes opened slowly, realizing Della was actually sitting on the edge of her bed smiling her. "MOMMY, MOMMY! Your still here with me. You didn't leave to Los Angeles with that bad man." Alba says excitedly, quickly sitting up on her knees she gives a big hug to her mom.

"Of course, I'm here, my sweet dawn. Where else would I be? I had told you that I'm not would go to leave until late this afternoon." Says Della, as Alba sits back on the bed. "Now my missy, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call my boss a bad man." Della raised an eyebrow to her girl in reproach, as Alba just manage to shrug. "Well my baby, now you, need to go take a shower, and get dressed, to then come down for breakfast."

"Mommy, what are you going to fix me, to my breakfast?" Alba asks as she gets out of bed, pulling the covers up as Della stands.

My little one, I guess, that you'll just have to hurry to find out. We also need to plan out how we're going to spend our day." Della steps out into the hall, "Ah! WAFFLES, Young lady, WAFFLES." Della says to her girl, as she smiling going downstairs.

"YEAHHH!" Alba screamed excited, as she darted for the bathroom giggling.

When's Della come in the kitchen, she could see that the table was already set for breakfast. Mae had pour Alba a glass of milk and juice, while for them two cups of steaming coffee. She also noticed that Mae had started making the waffles, letting Della that cook the eggs. By the time, they were the done, Alba entered to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, she picks up the napkin and puts it on her lap, taking a second napkin to place under her chin. Making Della smile.

Alba gave her mother the same smiling look and mischievous dimples from her father. "Syrup and sugar catching." Causing that both women to laugh. Della had a quick flash of Perry, who gave her the same look and smile when put jam on his one morning, because there was no syrup.

As the three women were having breakfast, mother and daughter planning their day. They decided to go to the mall. Where they would visit to several clothing stores, perhaps a one bookstore. But in special a toy store, as Della wanted to get a stuffed animal so that her girl would remember her and be it company on the days that she was not by her side. After walking through the mall and doing all the respective purchases. They would go to Alba's favorite restaurant for lunch, returning home later to watch a movie together, with popcorn, before Della had to catch the bus, back for Los Angeles.

Mae had decided she would stay at home, cleaning up after breakfast, as she knew that her girls needed to spend some time alone enjoying their moments as mother and daughter.

Finishing her coffee, Della sent her girl upstairs to get of a sweater, for then start their way to the mall. In that the front doorbell rang. Della got up to answer it, wondering who would be stopping by so early on a Sunday morning.

When Della opened the door, she was surprised to find Perry standing on the doorstep, with a big dimpled smile and in her hands a huge bouquet of flowers. After he handed her the flowers, he pushed Della towards him, until they that were so close, that both could feel each other's breath, leaning in to kiss her before she had a chance to say anything. She away quickly stepped back from him, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. Mason! Tell me, what are you doing here? Standing at my door step, this early in the morning. I thought you would have long since been well on your way to Los Angeles." Della inquired, without inviting him into the house.

"Well, my dear Miss Street, I thought that when you accepted, my proposal to be my girlfriend. I could stay here in Bolero Beach with you and spend the all day with you, before we will return through Los Angeles." The Perry's hand slipped to Della's waist pulling her closer to him, to then kiss her on the forehead. "I supposed, you would like that we could take a walk, along the boardwalk, maybe check out some of the antique stores, that you were interested in visit and we enjoy what remains of your visit here together. Della, why you call me Mr. Mason, instead of Perry. You do not think that being my girlfriend, you should call me by my name at least when we're out of the office. I do not think it is so difficult for you, as many times you have done it when we have gone out together to an event or dinner.

"Perry, so sorry, but I can't go for a walk with you. If I came home this weekend it was to spend more time with my family. Also at this moment, I do not know how to explain to Alba, which my boss, the one she just met, is now my boyfriend." Della tells Perry, as she wishing that he can managed to understand all his reasons.

"Della really do not understand, what is the reason that you have to explain to your cousin, that we are dating or not. Simply she is a girl who does not have to receive any explanation from you. Also, I do not think, its business of her cousin. What you do or stop doing with your life." Perry says trying to understand Della's strange attitude.

Della was becoming very angry with Perry's attitude towards her daughter. THEIR DAUGHTER! Trying to step back away from him and enter the house. But he holds her with more force, pulling her closer to him.

"Perry, please, no! Alba doesn't need to know right now that you and I are dating for no reason. She is still too small to understand and would be confused, if she knew. Considering she barely accepted you coming here and that you're in my life as my boss." Della replies, as she finally getting loose from Perry's grip, quickly entering into the house and being followed by him.

Perry was having difficulty accepting what Della was saying to him. Why should it matter to her, what the little girl thought about whether they are dating or not? It's not as if she were the girl's mother and her daughter is watching her kiss her boss. They two are only cousins and nothing else. He was becoming annoyed about Della's reactions, in relation to her cousin. She didn't have to endure the whims of the little girl was not her problem but Mae's, who was the mother of the child and whose duty was to care for and watch over the welfare of her own son. Giving her all the attention needed and no Della.

"Della, you may not be happy with me for what I'm about to say. I know that perhaps I shouldn't get involved and I should just take care of my own business, but I can't. Della, I think you're acting a bit more than necessary with regarding to your cousin and her reaction to our relationship. Simply she is a girl who does not have to receive any explanation from you. It's none of her business, if we're dating or not, Della, I would understand your concern about how she could react to her, if this little girl were your daughter. Even, I would try to do things with more care for her, but she is only your cousin, although she is the daughter of the person, who took care of you, when your parents died. So, you do not have to worry about how she would reacts. As she with her tantrum is over and she realizes she cannot manipulate you, she will get over it and get used to it. Plus, you cannot always be aware of her and take care of her." Perry replies demonstrating his obvious annoyance towards Della.

Della could see the annoyance in Perry's eyes, trying to appease him. "Perry, please understand me. Yes, even though Alba is my cousin. We have both been very close since the day she was born. I love her as if she were my daughter and yes, she does have a great attachment to me, it is because of the strong bond of love that was formed between the two since the day she was born." Replies Della.

Perry sighed in resignation, "Fine, Miss Street, I understand to a certain point, although I don't share the way your acting." Perry replies, giving her a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He steps back to see her face. "Now, my beautiful lady, how about accepting my suggestion of how to spend the day, including lunch where ever you choose, before returning to Los Angeles."

"Perry, I already told you. I can't go anywhere with you. I promised Alba yesterday that I would spend all day with her and we already made plans this morning all about what we would do together" Replied Della.

ALBA AGAIN! Perry thought to himself, letting out a loud snort, this little girl was becoming a big problem for them. "Its fine, I don't want my beautiful lady to be a person who does not keep her word. Maybe I could join you two at some point, so that Alba and I can get to know each other and maybe with the help of my beautiful secretary. Your cousin will realize that I'm not the monster she has created. At best that way she will see and realize that I also need you."

Della had gotten Perry to go outside, closing the door, they stood on the doorstep. "Perry, first things first, Alba, doesn't think you're a monster. She just thinks you're a bad man, because you keep me working too hard and I don't get home as often as I planned. On second thought, that would not make you a monster, or a bad man, just a slave driver." Della says mocking Perry and trying to calm the whole situation. "Secondly I don't think you want to spend the day shopping with us. I think you would get bored seeing us doing girl things."

"No Della, I could never get bored when I'm by your side." Perry replies to then give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Della could not help but smile at Perry's assertion, "Mr. Mason, I think you are forgetting that I will not be just me, but we will also be a six year old girl, who needs some summer clothes, check a bookstore to find a book that she likes and a toy store to find something very special for her."

"Why only the three of us, I thought your aunt would be going with you?" asks Perry.

"No, she had decided to stay at home, she's going to get the kitchen cleaned." Della sighs, staring at Perry, "If I accept that you go with us, I do have one request to make you, no displays of affection between us two, while Alba is close. First I want her to get use to you being around us. I want to give her a bit more time to figure out you're not as bad as she thinks. I also inform you that Mae already knows about us, she suspected that something had happened, so I had to tell her everything, otherwise she would not leave me alone all night." Says Della.

Perry nods, "seems the only way to see you while we are here is to do as you request." Perry replies, although not very happy to accept.

Della opened the door and they went back into the house, finding Mae and Alba sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Morning Mrs. Kirby, it is good to see you again and you as well Miss Alba." Smiled Perry.

"It's still just Mae, as I told you yesterday, Perry." Raising an eyebrow, "now tell me, what it is that brings you back here? As I understood, you were heading to Los Angeles."

"No, I am still here, as you can see." Perry smile, "I found I was too tired last night and found a nice little bed and breakfast. When I got up, I realized Della still needed to get back to home, so I decided to save her some money. I would at least offer her a ride and therefore she could stay in Bolero Beach until after dinner."

"After dinner? Mo... Della, could not you stay longer?" Asks Alba. "Please Della." Della couldn't help but notice the sadness in her daughter's voice and on her face. Alba knew that from that moment, she could not call Della mom. In addition, she realized that her mother's boss was there because he would go with them, ruining the special day between mother and daughter.

When the three left, Mae could not help watching them through the window, they looked like a family heading for a Sunday walk, hoping that this image will come true soon.


	12. Chapter 12

For Perry and his two young companions, it had been a fairly quiet walk through around the mall. After looking at several shop windows, the three finally got into a store a children's clothing store. Once there Della chose a few summer outfits for her daughter, hoping that all those clothes, would last at least, until the end of summer, because as her sweet dawn grew more and more each day, they would have to be discarded. Della couldn´t help but sigh when she felt a deep pain in her heart, to think of all those happy moments that she was missing because she was not close to her girl, feeling even sadder when she realized that those moments would never recover.

The next stop was made in a bookstore, Alba had asked her mom, for a book from the collection of "A Little Maid." But Della was really there, in look for another book a very special one for her. It was the book of Frances Hodgson Burnett "A Little Princess." That book brought Della, many happy memories, but also some sad memories of her childhood next to her parents. That was the book her parents always read to her every night, before she went to sleep, even when she was old enough to do it alone, they continued to read her. That was a kind of family ritual, which was lost from the moment her parents died in that terrible accident. Because from that moment, she would never dare, to read it anymore. But now she felt it was time to read it again. But this time Della would read, it to her daughter in the same way her parents did to her, making Alba connect with the grandparents she never met.

Their last stop was at the toy store. Once there, Alba choose a small stuffed cat, whom she called Mr. Griffith. Della told her that this little stuffed animal, was for her to remember her, during the days that she was not at her side. Despite Della's refusal, Perry paid the toy telling her to take it, as a sign of affection for her cousin that stuffed toy would be for Alba to remember the time the two met.

Then the three headed to Alba's favorite restaurant. As they walked towards the restaurant, Della felt a small tug on her hand. Realizing that it was Alba who was pulling her, toward the carousel. Della could not help but smile complacently when glanced down, to be meet with the pleading look of her little girl. Nodding, to her child, "My little one is fine, but only once. Did you understand?" Telling her in warning signal.

Just as Perry glanced at Della, he realized that Alba was dragging her toward the carousel. All he did was shake his head, not understanding at all what was going on there. Although he still did not understand why Della was so complacent with that little girl. He forced himself to breathe to calm himself, also reminding himself that he had invited himself on this trip to the mall and had no right to interfere. So he just let it go to keep Della happy. Thinking that maybe this would help Alba to would realize that he was not the bad man she believed.

Alba had allowed Perry to help her ride the chosen horse. After helping the girl, Perry went to where Della was sitting on the bench behind the carousel, to join her, as they waited for the girl to finish her ride on the carousel. Della smiled at Perry thanking him, since she knew him very well and knew that although he had invited himself, and he had practically begged for accompany them, the reality was different, as he really was not enjoying it. But in spite of everything, Perry was doing his best for the simple fact that he loved her and wanted her to be happy and calm.

A proud smile lit the face of the young secretary when she realized that her daughter did the same that Perry. Because even though to Alba still didn't like the boss of her mother. Even so, she was trying to be nice to him, thanking him for putting her on the carousel's horse. Della knew they were both trying to get along, they wanted her to know they both loved her and them wanting that she to be happy. Anyone who had seen the three of them together, would never have doubted that they were a Dad and a Mom with side their little daughter, spending a Sunday of shopping in family. The only thing that Della wanted at that moment was that between Alba and Perry a bond began to form, that special connection that could only exist between a father and a daughter, scoring to herself, that she would do everything possible, so that this became in reality.

Once at the restaurant, Alba ordered a hamburger with French fries and a chocolate frappe. Della, realizing that the shake would be too big for her girl, asked to one of the waiters to serve it in two separates glasses, so she could share it with her daughter. Della, she made Alba promise, that she would not tell Mae anything, about what she had had lunch. She did not want to hear from Mae another speech about the importance of a child eating healthy. All she wanted was for her daughter to have a special day at her side, as the rest of the week her aunt would see to it that Alba would ate healthy.

Perry, couldn't help but smile when he saw Alba put ketchup on the edge of her plate, then pointing to the container of mayonnaise on her mom's plate. Della spread a dab on the bun and then put another dab on top of the ketchup, letting Alba mix the two ingredients. Della had been the only person Perry had known who ate her fries in the same way. Della caught Perry's curious gaze, making her just shrug.

As they finished their meal, a photographer approached them, asking if they wanted a family photo taken. Della was about to refuse, but Perry nodded quickly. Then he moved Alba for she sit between the two of them. Once the photo was taken, Perry requested to the photographer, three copies one for each of them. As Della saw the photo, she realized that that would be their first photo together as a family, she feeling how the tears began to accumulate in her eyes. Knowing very well that she would have to keep those photos away from the office, exactly away from Gertie, but in special from Paul Drake. Because if he could see any of the photos surely the detective would suspect that something strange was happening, between Della and Perry.

As they stepped outside of the mall, Perry looked at his watch, realizing that they still had some time to spend together before taking Alba home and start their return trip to Los Angeles.

"Well, my dear ladies, as I were driving on the way to the mall. I could noticed that there was that a fair being held, not too far from here. Perhaps we three could go there, to enjoy a sunshine walk and some more." Says Perry, as bending his knees to talk directly to Alba. "Little Missy, what do you think? Perhaps, we can find some games to play and if there is a carousel, we can take a ride or two on it."

"Its right, but if there a carousel. Do you promise to help me get on and off the horse? "Asks Alba, raising her eyebrows at Perry, who could only smile and nod yes. As he got up, he turned his gaze to Della, realizing that she was watching them, her eyes full of tears.

After Perry drove his car for a short stretch, the three arrived at the state fair. Once there, they could see many families enjoying all the activities, getting lost among all that crowd, as one more family that they had arrived there in search of fun. When they found the carousel, Alba stood watching it for several minutes. Until she saw the horse she wanted to ride.

Once Alba was settled on the horse chosen, Perry bought several tickets for her. After, he and Della sat on a bench behind of carousel. From there they were able to monitor Alba while they talked.

In that, Della looked at Perry, with the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She leaned toward him, to kiss his cheek sweetly. Leaving Perry speechless for a while, he would never have imagined that Della would be able to show his affection for him, in a public place and with so many people around their. "Perry, I want to thank you, for what you are doing for me. I know very well, that this was not the way you expected to spend the day with me, when you decided to stay last night here in Bolero Beach. But even so, I'm happy that you decided to do it and that you have accompanied us."

Then Perry looked at Della with that naughty smile that made her fall in love more with him. "My mother always told to turn the other cheek." Perry smiles, turning his face, Della rolls her eyes, then quickly gives him another kiss.

"Although my dear Mr. Mason. I'm sure your mother was referring something along very different from this." Della pauses, then she lets out a loud sigh. "Perry, I want to tell you, I am very grateful that you love me as you do, especially for accepting my conditions about Alba. Although I know you do not understand very well, why she is so important to me, but I hope that with time you can understand. I also hope that she too will be equally important to you as well."

Suddenly, the Perry's face changed becoming more serious, "Della, I cannot deny that until now I do not completely understand just why you worry so much about your cousin. I can imagine that perhaps it is the fact, that she's being raised by an older parent and you feeling the need for her cousin, to have someone at her side that understands her more. I also know how difficult it must be for a girl to live alone with her mother, without having a father present. Perry gives Della a nostalgic smile. "I understand that very well, because I was raised by my mother alone, after my father death. For me there were times hard, I felt that my father had abandoned me, even though it wasn't. That's, why I imagine that for an abandoned child, the pain and confusion is much greater. But even so, it seem me that you are you are exceeding the limits and after a while, that could become a big problem for you and Alba."

"Perry, I do not understand, why loving and protecting my cousin would have to become a problem for me or her." Della asks Perry a little disconcerted by what he was talking.

"Because that little girl has a mother and that mother isn't you. Della understand, the mom of Alba is your aunt, she is the only one who can interfere in their upbringing and behavior of your cousin and no one else should do it. That's why Alba and you should always keep it in mind, especially you. That girl shouldn't depend so much for your affection and your time." Perry pauses taking breath, "Della, think for a moment, if someday we get married and have our children. How do you think that poor girl will feel, when you do not pay her more attention, because you already have your own children? She will only feel, that you abandoned her and that you stopped loving her. That's why you should not spend all weekends with her, you should understand that at some point she will not be your priority, that there will be other children in your life."

Della shuddered at Perry's words. She could not help feeling that her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, thinking about the pain that her daughter would feel to not be able to spend all weekends together. Her little girl was already suffering enough, as she not to have her real mother by her side every day. But if she and Perry now married and had another child. The little girl would think, that her mom was abandoning her and taking out her away from her life. Because she would only be a nuisance to her mother, as she, was forming a new family, where she would not take any place. Her little one would think they would stop being mother and daughter, only to become cousins and nothing else. She shuddered again just thinking about her baby and the pain that she would cause her all of that. Della took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, clearing her throat began to speak. "Perry, even if you and I got married and had another child. I could never forget about Alba and leave her aside." Della was so angry and frustrated with Perry that she started talking without thinking about what she was saying.

"Other children? Miss Street, you are surprise me! I never would have imagined that you, all a demure and professional young lady, would have that kind of thoughts about your boss. I even see that you already talks about our future children." Perry mocks Della, far from imagining reality. But as he could imagine that the little girl, which it was the reason for her disagreement, was really the daughter of both.

"Perry, please, stop making fun of me, for something I said without thinking because of my frustration and anger with you. It hurts me a lot that you cannot understand or accept the deep love that I have for Alba. I really love my cousin as if she were my daughter and I know that if you will take the time to get to know her better, I am very sure that you would also begin to feel the same way that I feel for her." Della replies him, hoping to escape gracefully from her slip.

"Della, I think that you and I need to clear some things about Alba at this time. I have always thought that the greatest treasure of a man, is to be a father, much more if that child is a beautiful girl. I will not deny you that I can have a certain affection for your cousin, she is a sweet girl, maybe with a little bad temper, but still it is not difficult to get attached to her, but I could never love her as my own daughter. Because she simply is not. I have always thought that this kind of affection should only be given to your own children. I know this may sound very cold to you, from me. But I do not want that you false illusions about Alba and me. Della honey, imagine if at one moment we got married and we have our own children, my greatest affection would be for them, not for someone else. Even if I wanted to, I could not love Alba in the same way that I would love our children that would make her feel bad and excluded. That's why I think that from the beginning we should mark the limits. It may sound cruel but it is for the good of the girl," says Perry. Della, love, please, try to understand me. Perry looks at her as he wipes her a tear with his thumb.

Della takes a big breath, she had to calm down, because she feel that her nerves were about to explode. She gets up from the bench to get away from Perry for a moment, felling that she could not be close to him, his thinking had disappointed her.

After taking several steps forward, she turned to face him. Della could not believe that it was the same man she had fallen in love with. She had so many things in mind that she wanted to scream in his face. How could he have dared to say that this love was only reserved for his own children? What an idiot Perry had seemed to her when he uttered those words, as all he wanted to do was deny his love to his own daughter. Why simply he could not open his heart without conditions? She did not know what to think or say, she began to wonder if she really knew him as well as she believed.

She felt ridiculous and absurd to think that the moment Perry saw their daughter, he would love her from that moment. She was very difficult for Della to accept the fact that he could not love a child that was not his. It hurt her to think that he did not want to deal with Alba more than necessary. That he was even trying to get her away from her little girl. She recriminated herself for being so deluded and letting herself be blinded by her love for him, believing he was a good-hearted person, capable of loving any child, regardless of whether he carried his blood or not.

But now she was realizing that she really was wrong with him. That he was not the person she had fallen in love with.

Della forced herself to breathe again and to calm down she could not let her emotions betray her. Telling herself that she needed to calm down and that she simply had work harder so that Perry would give all his affection and affection to Alba. She knew or wanted to believe that he was a man with a good heart and that the power of love would be stronger in him, that sooner or later he would love Alba as his daughter. Even if he did not know that she really was.

"Della, what's happening?" come a worried tiny voice, she taken out of all her thoughts. Della, upon hearing her daughter´s voice, wiping her eyes quickly, then turned to her and looked at her smiling

"No, my precious girl, nothing is happening. Now, say me, how did you get off that horse?" Della replies, as she frowns her daughter.

After the carousel stopped down, I just slide off at the end of the ride jumped down of the carousel, to run towards you." Alba gives a naughty look to her mother. "Della, why do you sound like you've been crying?"

"No, my sweet dawn, I'm not crying, why do you think that? It's just was some little dust that got blown up, directly to my face and apparently I'm allergic to something in the air. But do not worry I'll be alright." Della smiles at her daughter, then she takes her hand, turning back to where Perry was still sitting. After the two arrive at the bench, Della sits down and pulled Alba to sit on her lap.

Perry looks at Alba, giving smiles. "Are you having fun, young lady?" Asks Perry.

Alba nods. "Yes, sir. I'm very glad, you brought us here. Thank you so much, Mr. Mason." Alba flashes one of her dimpled smiles at him.

"Miss Alba, you don't need to thank me for anything, it has been a pleasure to spend this time with you." Perry smiles at the little girl. "But I'm sorry to have to put an end to the fun we've been having. But I think it's time to leave. I need to drop the two of you off at your home. So you can have a bit more time together. While I go get my things for the return trip to Los Angeles."

"Della, do you have to go?" Asks Alba looking up at her mother, with teary eyes.

"Yes, my girl, you know I need to go back to work," Della hugs her daughter, kissing her forehead. "I promise you, no matter how much work I have to leave undone, I will be back next weekend, so we can start reading the new book, and I bought for you."

Della, do you mean the book that your parents read you, when you were my age?

Della smile, even though her daughter's pain mingled with her own. "That is right, my sweet dawn, you have all the reason, that's the same book my parents would read me before I went to sleep."

"Miss Alba, you don't need to feel sad, I promise you, that I will send Della back to you next weekend. We will get as much as possible to finish all the work before the weekend arrives. Perry smiles. But if I still cannot keep my promise, I have a proposal for you, I understand that summer vacations begin in the next two or three is not like this?" Alba nods. "So what do you think, if you and your mother come to Los Angeles for a couple of weeks? I know there will be a county fair that will start soon. Plus in Los Angeles there are several large amusement parks to visit, like Disney." Perry laughed when Alba's eyes widened in surprise. "Tell me you would not like to visit them all or almost all?"

"Mr. Mason, could we go to another fairs and also to Disney?" Alba looked at Della then back at Perry, with her big blue eyes. "Perhaps, could we go to where there is...?" She stops, putting a finger on her chin, as she thought for the right word.

"Will not be, Hispanic music and food, young lady?" Della smile her little one, as Alba nod yes.

"Of course yes, Miss Alba, everything you and your cousin wish. Perhaps, also we could get my friend Paul to go with us to one of the water ride parks." Says Perry as he smiles at Della.

Less than hour later the three of them returned home from the fair. Della and Perry were about to start their journey back to Los Angeles. As always to Della, she had a hard time leaving and getting away from her daughter. How difficult it was for her to return to Los Angeles after having had her baby for a whole weekend, feeling even more sad when she could see that sadness reflected in the her daughter's eyes. Many times she wondered if it was not better, staying in Bolero Beach, giving up her job with Perry and finding one near there, where she could return home every day with her daughter. After Perry put all of Della's all things in his car and they say goodbye to Mae and Alba. The two marched to Los Angeles. While the car moved towards the exit. Della looked back to see her little girl looking out the living room window as the car was leaving. Della raised her hand to say goodbye, while Alba did the same without stopping until the car disappeared from her view.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday in the morning, as was her usual, Della arrived punctual to the work in the offices of the Brent building. After greeting Gertie with a smile, she quickly walked into her office to continued walking towards her desk. Once she got settled there she began sorting the large mail stack in front of her, classifying and separating the important mail from the stack aside, since this mail would require an immediate response from her boss. She cannot help but smile, thinking of Perry's grimace would put when he would walk into the office and sees all that accumulated mail in front of him. She knew very well that there were several tasks that Perry detested doing, but checking the mail every morning, easily took the number one on his list.

Although the reality was other, as Della's thoughts were not focused on the pending work. If not very far from there, they were focused on her weekend at Bolero Beach, more specifically on the first meeting between Alba and Perry. Although at the beginning this was a slightly hectic start for both. There were still great barriers between them that both of them would have to knock down little by little. Della felt at least both were making a great effort to get to know each other and get along. Although Perry had told Della that he could not love a child that was not his, she was sure that Alba would win the heart of the tough lawyer and that the power of blood would be stronger than anything else, so the walk to the mall and the fair among the three, made Della cherish the hope that soon everything would be put in place and that her daughter would finally have her father.

Her thoughts also took her to that night on the beach, where Perry again held her in his arms, declaring all his love to her for the second time. Although for him this would be the first time he kissed her and hugged demonstrating all the love he felt for her.

"A penny for your thoughts, my beautiful Miss Street." Suddenly a resonant voice came in the room, causing Della to leap lightly from her seat and drawing her away quickly from all her thoughts.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Mason." Della greets him, giving him one of his most radiant smiles.

"Mr. Mason?" Perry asks, as his face formed a big childish pout. "My beautiful lady, thought that you and me, had agreed this weekend, about how you could call me by my name, when we two, we were alone. Or am I wrong, my sweet Miss Street?" Perry says, as he steps around her desk, for come closer and closer to Della, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, to place her a tender kiss on the lips.

Della pushes Perry gently, for then moves away nervously from him. "Mr. Mason, here NOT please. Gertie could walk in at any moment. You promised me, we would be very discreet, in especially here in the office."

"Your right, Miss Street. But, you do not have to worry about that, my dear young lady. If you know your boss very well you will know that he is a cautious man. So after entering here, I made sure to put the lock on the door." Perry responds to Della giving her a dimple smile. While he is approaching her again, grabbing her waist with his hands and pulling her towards him, leaving their faces so close to each other that they could both feel the other's deep breathing. "Since all I wanted was to enjoy a moment alone with the most beautiful woman in the world, that for fate, this beautiful lady is my secretary. But the most important thing of all this, is which that wonderful woman that I have in front of me, two nights ago, she agreed to be my girlfriend, turning me into the happiest man on Earth when she told me she loved me.

Perry lean in to kiss Della again, but this kiss was more passionately, than it should have been, more than they both expected, as all that sleeping passion they carried inside, was awakened by the simple brush of their lips. Which made their bodies reacting more than they should, panting both of pleasure, forgetting that they were in the office, only managing to separate when for both the need for air was evident.

Della could barely think, her mind cloudy from the passion that had invaded her office. After she breathes several times and her mind returns to sanity, she went closer to her desk to pick up some of the mail was there, in trying to put some distance between the two of them. Before the two of them would start something that neither Perry nor Della, could or would want stop. "PERRY, please, stop this instant! It will be better for us to remember what we really need to be doing here." Della says, as her breathing was still agitated, due to the passionate kiss between the two.

"Della, honey, I'm really sorry, I know a few minutes I didn't behave properly with you. But being so close to you, feeling the scent of your skin, mixed with the sweet taste of your lips. It just took away me all my sanity and good sense, making my most primitive instincts dominate me, without caring about anything or anyone. I just wanted you to be mine, nothing more. But when I heard your voice asking me to stop, I realized, that I had no right to kiss you in that way and pretend to tarnish your reputation, for my need of you. Della, I promise to control all my instincts and behave at the height of the gentleman that a lady like you deserves."

Della gives a shy smile to Perry, feeling so embarrassed, thinking to herself that the same reputation, that Perry wanted to protect. It had already been stained by him seven years ago. "Perry, you do not have to apologize to me, I'm not the innocent little girl, who knows nothing about life that you think I am. I also feel the same for you, feeling that uncontrollable desire that you take me in your arms, surrendering myself to you in body and soul. So that you and I never separate again."

"Miss Street! You surprise me again, I did not think you harbored those hidden desires about me." Perry makes a slight mockery of Della, as she smiles when her cheeks begin to cover with a slight crimson, making him fall in love with her even more. Reaffirming himself, that she was more innocent and naive than she said her. She was so different from the other women who had been through her life and her bed. None of them could be compared to their Miss Street.

Della looks at Perry, raising a one her eyebrow. "Mr. Mason, I think it's time to stop making fun of your poor secretary and enter your office, so you can start working. It seems to me that when you get to your desk you will find a lot of stacked mail that needs to be answered by you." Della smiled mischievously as she walked to the door of his office, opening the door and moving aside and gesturing for him to quickly enter his office. Della smiled to see how the devilish and mocking look of Perry, was becoming little by little a look of boredom.

"Certainly, I do not know why, your Aunt Mae has the absurd idea that I am the slave driver of this office. When here it is more than obvious that the only slave driver of this place, it is nothing more and nothing less than you my dear Miss Street." Says Perry, while he steals Della a quick kiss on the lips, entering immediately to his office with a big smile of satisfaction on his face.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

For both of them the morning had pass rather quickly, without any mishaps. Perry had managed to finish checking the mail that Della had left on his desk. She was very grateful, that Perry had finished all the pending mail without any distraction.

It was nearly 12:30, when Della and Perry had finished with all their work pending so far. So Perry decided it was time to go to lunch, telling Della that he did not want to be accused by her aunt that he was not feeding her well.

After they had a nice lunch, the two returned to the office. While they were out of the office, Perry received an urgent call from a client. It seemed the client has been arrested for suspicion of murder and was being held at the police station. When Della and Perry arrived at headquarters, he approached one of the police who was there to inquire about their client. They were escorted into Lieutenant Tragg's office, where they also found District Attorney Hamilton Burger.

While Perry was informed, by Tragg and Hamilton about the situation of his client. It was heard a knock at the door, Tragg quickly tells the person on the other side to come in.

"Lieutenant, excuse me, the interruption, but the detainee is ready to meet with his lawyer." Says the handsome young lieutenant, new to the police of Los Angeles. He just turns to leave without waiting for an answer.

"Andy, please don't leave." Says Tragg, stopping the officer. "You already know our prestigious district attorney, Hamilton Burger, but I don't think you've met his nemesis." Giving Perry a mocking smile, "Andy this is Mr. Perry Mason and his beautiful secretary Miss Street. Perry, Della, I want you to meet Lieutenant Andrew Anderson. He has transferred from Chicago to Los Angeles." Says Tragg, as Andy reaches out to Perry to greet him and then turns his attention to Della.

In that Della had turned to face the young officer with a gesture of surprise accompanied by a radiant smile that had not go unnoticed by Perry or the others. "Hey, Freckles! It's you?" Andy asks, as Della just nods, still smiling.

"Yes, Bug, it's me." Says Della, getting up and stepping closer him to give him a big hug, which he returns. This simple gesture between two friends, made Perry's blood started to boil, as he tried to repress the desire to hit in the face this new officer and to remove with a single blow, the smile of happiness that was drawn on his face. How could this officer who was new to the Los Angeles force, dare to smile and give Della a hug like that? HIS GIRL, HIS DELLA, she was his girlfriend and nobody had the right to touch her in that way except him.

Then Perry had to wonder how Della could embrace another man, so effusively in front of him. Freckles, Bug? Where and how did they know each to other, were they just friends or had there been something else between them? He would have to find out more about this young Lieutenant and why he was so familiar with Della? He made a mental note to have later a conversation with Paul and see if his detective could find anything out about this new officer.

It would not be long before some of Perry's questions are answered. "Andy, do tell me how you seem to know Miss Street so well? You two have a very peculiar way of being called yourself, Freckles and Bug?" Tragg asks with a smile on his face, not noticing the discomfort and anger on Perry's face. He had never seen Della pay so much attention to anyone other than her boss, Perry Mason.

Della had glanced at Perry, realizing his face had nearly turned to stone, she could see the anger in the darkened blue eyes, of the fearsome lawyer. Thinking for herself that it was better to start to answer the question before Perry's temper began to emerge.

"Lieutenant Tragg, it's true that Andy ..." Della smiles. "Better said, the Lieutenant Anderson and me, we've known each other most of our lives. What happens is that our parents were the best friends since high school. His parents, like mine, got married after leaving school and his family moved into our same neighborhood in Chicago, we growing up together, our houses were close and we went to the same school from the start in kindergarten. When my parents died in that horrible accident, Andy, his parents next to my aunt Mae, they were the ones that with me, to help me overcome all that bitter experience. Andy is the closest thing to a brother that I have, he always was my protector, and he helped me overcome some difficult moments. But he helped me in a very special moment for me, the one that I could assure as one of the happiest and most important of my life. That's why I'm so grateful for life by put him it in my way." Della says, as she wipes a lonely tear that begins to roll down her cheek, then takes Andy's hand in thanks.

Perry could not bear to see the expressions of affection between Andy and Della, despite listening to Della's explanation. He didn't like that feel of jealousy that overwhelmed him. But the simple thought that another man, was in the life of his Della, it made him feel jealous, even if this affection was only in a brotherly way. Perry had always been a rational person who never let himself be carried away by any kind of feelings, but with Della everything had changed in him, allowing himself to be driven more by the impulse than by reason.

Perry felt the need to ask in his best court room voice, "Do tell me, Lieutenant Anderson, were you the first boyfriend of Miss Street?" He asked to Andy, flashing a brief smile, catching Della's surprise look at him. She couldn't believe that Perry asked that question to Andy in front of Tragg and Burger.

Andy gives a smile to Perry, "Mr. Mason, I'm sorry to say that, I was never Della's boyfriend. As she told, we always were good friends, almost like siblings. I also doubt very much that I would have had a chance with her, if I had tried, as she was the most beautiful girl in school, there was always a long line of suitors behind her. Although she really was not interested in entering into a relationship with anyone, much less she was interested in having an active social life. She only cared about her studies and help others, much more when her parents died and she went to live with Aunt Mae, always worried about how to help the aunt in the household expenses.

"Aunt Mae? Lieutenant Anderson, you must know Mrs. Kirby well to be calling her in that way." Perry asks, unable to hide the anger and jealousy in his voice.

Andy nods, "Mr. Mason! As Della said, her parents and mine, were great friends, so my parents and I also knew Della's grandmother and her Aunt. Many times I stayed Della's grandmother's house, when my parents were working late, Mae was always the one who took care of us both." In that, Andy turned his attention back to Della, "Hey Freckles! Now tell me, how is Aunt Mae and that lovely baby named Alba?" Asks Andy.

A smile of pride overcame Della's face, hearing the name of her daughter. "Andy, my aunt is fine, she will be very happy to know about you, much more if she receives a visit from you." As for Alba, I'll tell her that she's not a baby anymore, now she's a beautiful six-year-old girl old." Della replies.

"Alba?" Asks Tragg intrigued, being curious to know what baby they were talking about.

"Alba is Della's cousin. She is the little daughter of her aunt, she is a pretty little six-year-old girl." Perry replies, before Della had a chance to do so.

"Yes Lieutenant, Mr. Mason is right. Although I met her when she was just a baby, I had not realized how much time has passed since then." Says Andy, smiling at Della. "I had the honor, of being one of the first people to hold her the day she was born. It was enough for me to see her for a moment to realize that she would be as beautiful as her cousin." Andy replies, looking at Della who is about to mourn when she remembers her little girl, who is not by her side.

"The day she was birth? So, Lieutenant, were you present the day Alba was born?" Perry asked, he was feeling angry that this man he just met knew, more about Della and her family than he had learned in the past two years. He hadn't known about Alba, until this past weekend and then only by chance. Perry felt sure that if he had not shown up at Bolero Beach by surprise, Della would never have told him about the girl.

"Yes, Mr. Mason, I was in the hospital the day that beautiful baby was born. But it was because life and circumstances led me there. But it's something that I think, it's not necessary for you to know, since that only belongs to an intimate moment of Della and her family." Andy replies, while looking at Della, she gives him a smile of appreciation, as Andy apart from Mae was the only person who knew the truth about Alba.

In that Hamilton interrupts, "excuse me Perry, granted this is a nice little reunion, but I think, you do have a client, who has been waiting more than long enough to see you."

Perry nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave Della with this Lieutenant, who seemed to want to continue their conversation. Reaching out to touch her arm, "do you want to come with me or wait here?" He asks.

"I'll be right behind you, Boss." She smiles at him.

Andy smiles at Della, "Freckles, you should go ahead with your boss. I have also to get back to my work. I'm sure Lieutenant Tragg, will be willing to tell me how to reach you at your office. Perhaps, we can catch up, over lunch or dinner sometime soon and coordinating so that I can visit Mae and Alba." Andy gives her a kiss on the cheek, leaving the room ahead of Della and Perry.

Perry follows the young police officer out of Tragg's office, determined to stop in Paul's office once this interview was done. Before Della leaves of the room, she manages to catch the curious looks of Tragg and Burger, making her just shrug her shoulders before departing herself.

The room was silent, for a few seconds while Tragg and Burger looked at each other, not understanding yet what had really happened there. "What was that all about? If I didn't know better, I'd think Mason was completely jealous." Says Hamilton, while Tragg laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

After Andy would left Lieutenant Tragg's office, he quickly returned to his own. Once there and alone, the young lieutenant sat behind his desk, leaning back on the back of his chair and closing his eyes and breathing deeply, letting out the air very slowly. It was precisely there, when his mind began to fill with the memories of his best friend since childhood "Freckles", as always he called Della since he had memory. He could not believe that a few minutes earlier, he had seen his friend Della again and that she was still as beautiful as he remembered her. Realizing that it had been a little over 6 years, since he last saw Della, Mae and Alba. Smiling sadly, remembering that perhaps at some point in his life he came to think that this beautiful baby could have become his daughter. Of course, if Della had accepted it, when he had proposed it to her, with the hope and sole purpose of helping his friend and giving that baby a family to grow up with. But as always, the sensible Della, convinced him, that it was the right thing let alone it was fair for him to ruin his own life by marrying her. They could not marry just because he wanted to give her daughter a family. Besides, it only existed a filial love between the two of them. Della also told Andy that she still loved her daughter's father and that even though he had abandoned her without worrying about anything or anyone, she could never stop loving that man for the rest of her life.

_Andy also remembered his return to Chicago, almost seven years ago. After his family had moved to New York, two years prior to finishing high school there. Remembering that the two had not seen each other again since then and that only they were a just a couple of teenagers. A time after, his parents and he had heard that after Della finished high school, the two left to left Chicago to go live in California, this being the last time that they had some information about them._

_After several years and then of graduating from the police academy, Andy had returned to Chicago. Without imagining that he would meet Della again. It was a common morning when he had received a call informing that there was an issue at Old Jack's Butcher Shop, resulting to be only to be false alarm. After talking to the owner and two of his employees who assured him that there was nothing wrong with the place, that it had probably only been the joke of some children in the neighborhood. After Old Jack apologized for what happened and Andy thanked him. He quickly get out the shop to return to the police station. It's right there when he was distracted by his notes and without paying attention to his surroundings, that he felt that he had hitting into someone. Looking up, he could see that he had bump into a woman._

_Realizing that because of his fault, she had dropped the packages that was carrying. Embarrassed and even without looking at the woman's face he quickly apologized to her, bending down to pick up all. "Madam! Please excuse, my clumsiness, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying mind, where I was going. I hope you are well." Once, that he stood up, with all the packages in his hands that he just managed to look at the face of the woman with whom he had bumping. He standing there for a moment without how knowing how to react and without knowing if his eyes were playing tricks on standing in front of him was Della, his Freckles, his best friend. She though was no longer the teenager he remembered, now she had become a more beautiful woman than he could ever have imagined. "Freckles, is that you?" Asking, a surprised look on his face._

_Della was just as surprised as his friend, "Bug?" was her only response, except the radiant smile she gave him. Andy had not realized just how much he had really miss that beautiful her world lit up again just seeing her smile._

_Andy still could not believe it, "Freckles, is it really you?" He asked again. "Della! I can't believe it. A moment ago, I was so angry, when I finding out this call all was just a false alarm. But now you're right in front of me. Perhaps, the fate wanted me here. At the right time and in the right place."_

_At that moment, Andy's gaze moved involuntarily to Della's slightly bulging stomach. She felt a bit ashamed for Andy seeing her in that condition. She takes nervously the packages from Andy's hands, to cover her stomach with them, in a vain attempt to hide the reason for her shame. "Perhaps, will be because fate will always put us on the way of those who are or will be an important part of our life and that is what you and I will always be great friends and confidants. Although life took us in separate ways, we will always end up meeting at some time or place like today." Della smiles again, though that radiant smile had turned to sadness._

_Andy, looked at the hands of Della, noting that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring on her left hand. "However, I can see A lot of changes through for you, Freckles," he said trying not to sound imprudent. "Although, I assumed that you and Aunt Mae lived in California. I never imagined finding you right here in Chicago. But now, seems incredible to me that after all these years, you are in front of me and ..." Andy says unable to finish the sentence, looking at Della's small bulging stomach._

_"And... Very pregnant, is not it?" Finishing the sentence as she give her friend a sad smile._

_Andy nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say. Excuse me, for my lack of discretion. But there is no doubt that your pregnancy has made you look more beautiful, if that were possible. I just cannot believe, that my childhood friend, my dear Freckles is about to become a beautiful mother. I'm sure your husband must are very happy with the arrival of the baby."_

_"Andy, thank you, but..." Della says without knowing how to answer her friend._

_When Andy saw the expression of sadness on her face, he take her elbow. "Come on, Mama's is now opened, run by the next generation of family, but still opens early." He takes two of the packages from her, letting her carry the bag. They go down the block and enter a small diner, finding a table near the windows. After Della was settled, Andy walked over to the counter ordering coffee and a tea, feeling that the coffee would not be good for her. He gives her to her a glass of water and sits across from her._

_"Thank you," said Della, as take the glass to drink a sip of water_

_"Della, I just want, you to apologize me, if I said something wrong outside. But now, tell me, what's really going on with you?" Andy asked, realizing the Della's face it reflected a huge sadness. "If you want, you can to tell me about that. I'm still a good listener and you always can trust me." Andy smile, "you know, that I never would be able to judge you._

_Freckles, you always were the most sensible person I've ever met and I wouldn't even dare to think you could do something wrong and if I remember correctly, you were who kept me away from of the troubles many times. Which my parents always were grateful with you, they used to call you, my Jiminy Cricket."_

_Della smiles at the memory their times together. She knew she had to tell Andy everything. But she could not find the right words to explain to her friend how complicated her life was at that moment. She could not stop sighing when she remembered how easy it was for them to tell each other everything and now she found it so difficult to start talking to him. Until Andy reached across the table to take Della's hand. That simple gesture, gave her the courage and confidence to tell all him that had happened from the moment they two stopped seeing each other._

_Andy was patiently waiting for Della to decide to speak. After she gave a slight smile to him and breathed deeply. She began to tell her friend everything that had happened in her life, from the moment they both stopped seeing each other. She also included in her story the night of the dance, how she met her child's father and his subsequent abandonment. She tell Andy that he was a naval officer, that the day after they met he left for the Pacific and although he had promised her they would be in permanent contact, she never heard from him again. Della pauses for a moment, for dry the tears that had begun to fall. She continued, telling Andy that months later, she discovered that she was pregnant and that at that time, she did not know what to do. That the desperation and anguish seized her, not knowing what she would do with the baby. A little embarrassed with her friend, Della said that for a short time she had considered adoption, as an option. But after a long conversation with her aunt, she convinced her that this was not the right thing to do. That would not be a good solution for her and much less for the baby. That she did not have to worry because she would always count on her and that she would always give her unconditional support. Realizing that the only correct thing was to keep this child by her side, she explained to Andy that she and Mae had agreed that the child would carry the Kirby name. Mae being the one who would raise the child as her mother and before the whole world she would only be her cousin_

_Andy remained silent, as he listened to everything Della said. When she finally finished her story and after he let out a loud sigh, he started speak. "Della, do you really think you can handle living that way? If you want your own child to call another person a mother, even if this person is your Aunt Mae. I think perhaps adoption would be the right thing to do." He raises both his hands to keep her from saying anything. "I know that is not an option for you. But, tell me do not you think that the ideal would be to find the father of the baby. Freckles I have friends in the Navy, perhaps I can ask some questions in the right place and I can locate the baby´s father."_

_"No Andy, please I don't want that. I do not care anymore, if he comes back with me or not. At this moment it is no longer important to know, if he does not return to me, because he cannot or because he simply does not want." Della pauses, "right now thing I'm need, to be worry about only my baby. As we both know I was brought up to behave like a proper decent woman. But it seems I forgot all the learn, from the moment I met to that man and ending up as an indecent woman." Della replies, her voice was full of shame._

_"DELLA! I do not want to hear you say that again. You are the most decent young woman that I have ever met. I'm sure you must have seen something in this naval officer that made you fall in love with him right from the first moment you saw him." Says Andy, his voice a bit more serious and angry than he wanted. "For me you will always be the same Freckles of my childhood. The tender and sweet young woman willing to help others. What I assure you and promise, you will not go through this alone. I will help you every way possible. All you have to do is ask for what you need, if I do not realize something."_

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_It had been a while since the two friends had returned to find each other. From that day on, Andy would call Della every day, to make sure everything was fine. Stopping by to visit them, whenever work would allowed, bringing dinner for her and Mae. Plus to some gift for the baby, sometimes it was a rattle or other large garment. Being his reasoning that the child would soon grow, that it making Della only smile at the very masculine logic of her friend._

_Andy finally leaned forward, taking a file from his in box, time to put the memories aside. But as he opened the file, his mind drifted back to that stormy night._

_He had just come into the station, to get some paperwork done. The dispatcher had stopped him, asking to be relieved for a few moments, in order to take care other police department business. Andy knew he could start his paperwork there just as easy as anywhere else. Getting settled the phone rang, "Chicago Police Headquarters, Officer Anderson speaking." The voice on the other end of the phone line surprised him._

_"An, Andy, it's me Della. Ahhgg," Came the sound of pain._

_"Della ... Della! Tell me, what's the matter?" Andy asks concerned not knowing what is happening with his friend._

_"It's the baby, I'm so scared. Andy please help me. Della replies to her friend, he could barely hear her voice, it was a mixture of pain and fear._

_"Freckles! Please calm down. I need you tell me what is happening."_

_After breathing and exhaling several times, trying to calm the pain that seemed her to split it in two, Della start to speak. "This morning, I woke up with a severe back ache, figured it was because I couldn't sleep comfortably last night, as my little one decided to be awake up all night to play some sort of kick ball with me. But over the course of the day the pain instead of decreasing began to increase more and more, a moment ago, my water broke." Della starts to sob. "Andy, I'm very scared, it's still a couple of weeks away and it's too soon for the baby must be born."_

_"Freckles, where is Aunt Mae? She never to would leave you, if she had knew you weren't feeling well."_

_"Aunt Mae left home, early in the morning, went to visit a friend, who lives across the city. She was going to call, when she was leaving her friend's house, she walked here, but with this storm, maybe she decided still not headed out." Replied Della, taking another breath of air as a contraction passed. "I tried emergency services, but there is a real bad accident somewhere along Lake Shore Drive." Andy heard the sound of Della in pain again. "Andy, my baby is coming, help me please."_

_"Della, please, wait a minute." Andy puts the phone on hold, he directs his attention briefly to the dispatcher, explaining all the situation. The man start to work quickly to locate the supervisor on duty. "Della, do not worry, I'm going to your house in a couple of minutes. First I need look for someone to accompany me, so that else someone can drive in, if necessary take you, to the hospital in the patrol car. Freckles, have you called your doctor?"_

_"No, I the only thing I need at this moment is to arrive to the hospital, this is happening to quickly that I can't drive myself." Taking several short breaths. "Andy, please hurry!"_

_Ten minutes after hanging up the phone. Andy arrived at Della's home, with a partner to drive the patrol car and take her to the hospital. He had also called the office to give them all the information on where to find Mae Kirby, telling them they had to pick her up and take her quickly where they had been indicated. A few hours after being settled into the maternity ward, Della gave birth to a beautiful, healthy girl, with big blue eyes that belonged to the man she had fallen in love with almost nine months earlier._

_Andy remembered clearly the first time he held Della's daughter in his arms. The girl was as sweet and beautiful as her mother, an angel who had stolen her heart. "Freckles, believe me, your daughter is just as beautiful as you I am very proud and happy to be here sharing all this with you"._

_"No Bug, I'm the one who is proud to have you as a friend and that you be here sharing this wonderful moment of my life. I will never stop thank you, because, if it weren't for you. I would not be sure that either I, my child or both of us had been here. I do not know what would have happened to us if you hadn't come for us. Thank you! My dear friend. Now I have something to ask and your answer is very important to me." Della says as she throws a small smile at Andy._

_"Just ask, you know I will do anything for you." Replies Andy, "Just try to keep it within legal limits."_

_This causes Della to laugh, in their youth Andy had come close on more than one brush with the law for driving too fast._

_"You definitely do not have to worry, because this is within legal limits." Della looks Andy now a bit more serious, "Andy! I would like for you to be this little young lady's godfather. I do not have the slightest doubt that you will be the best guardian for her, should anything every happen to me or Aunt Mae. Plus if this were the case, I know you would take care of her, as if you were me or my aunt." Smiles Della, glancing at Mae, sitting not far from the bed._

_"Of course, yes, there would be no greater honor than to be this beautiful young girl's godfather," he smiles, stroking the baby's check with his thumb._

_"Well, well, well now that this young lady has a godfather, perhaps it time she had a name as well." Smiles Mae, looking at Della._

_Della reached her arms out to Andy, to reclaim her daughter. Andy gave Della a quick pout, then returned the baby to her mother. "You're so right Aunt Mae, so I would like to introduce both of you to Miss Alba Kirby." Says Della with tears in her eyes. She had chosen the name in memory of the sunrise that he shared next to Perry that morning in the penthouse apartment many months ago and the last name Kirby in order to protect her daughter from all those people who might wonder out loud why there was no father around._

_Della and Alba were to remain in the hospital for several days, to insure everything remained medically alright. Andy had managed to get his work schedule adjusted, so he could stay with Della, while Mae went home. "Freckles, I couldn't help but notice the pain on your face, when you told us Alba's name. I'm glad you have decided not to give her up for adoption." He smiles, "I want you to think about what I'm going to ask you, as I feel Alba does need both a mother and father to raise her. I would like to help you raise her and felt that we should get married. No one needs to know the circumstances or the reasons, why we do it. I really want to be a part of both of your lives."_

_"Andy, I do not deny, that I had given adoption a lot of thought, but I realized simply could not give my daughter for strange people to raise her, without never knowing where or what could happen her. I could never have lived in peace after giving my child to strangers. I always knew that my only option was to stay with her and raise it myself. That's why Mae and I decided, to go back to Chicago. So it would be easier to not explain to anyone about my pregnancy and once the baby was born, the three of us could go back to California, where the other people would think, that the baby was my Aunt Mae's child. What I never imagined that at the most crucial moment of my life, fate would put you on my way, giving thanks for that." Della wipes the tears from her eyes. "Bug, I appreciate what you are asking, wanting to give her a normal life, but it would be unfair for you."_

_"But why you can't accept?" Asks Andy. "Freckles, I know you could never love me like a man. That we will always love each other as brother and sister. But please do give it a bit more thought. All this would only be for the happiness of Alba and you do not think it's worth trying."_

_"Bug, I appreciate what you want to do for my daughter and for me, but I cannot accept your marriage proposal. I just need to know that you will be the best godfather that I could find for my daughter." Della smiles slightly, taking a breath to continue. Plus the fact that it would not be so bad to be raised by a divorced older mother, this will at least give the impression that at some point in the little girl's life there was a father present. Nor I don't want to ruin your chance of having a family of your own, by marrying me. Andy I promise you, that I will find a decent job and I will give everything of my so that my Sweet Dawn never lacks anything."_

_"Freckles, you can't really believe that. You could never ruin my life. Think about it, that I could not be more proud of having you as my wife. Plus I would be the luckiest man alive to be known as this young lady's father." Says Andy as he brushes a finger under Alba's chin._

_"Andy, you will always be part of her life, but only as her godfather, since so you could have the opportunity to get your own family. I feel that if we got married everything would change between the two. You would end up hating me when you realized that you let go of the opportunity to live your own life. In the end we would end up losing our friendship." Della sighs to see the disappointment in Andy's eyes. "Bug, trust me, I know this will be the best for both of you."_

_"Della..." was all Andy could say, a bit of sadness in his voice. "I do understand, what you're saying and why. But just remember, you're not ever going to get rid of me. Life and time may get in the way, perhaps separating us. No matter what happens or if we end up separated, I will always find both of you."_

_Della reached out to touch Andy's face, as the both smiled at each other._

XXXX XXXX XXXX

_While Della was delivering her baby, somewhere in the Pacific, at a military hospital was a man lying in a coma. He had been in coma for over seven months and had not yet managed to get out of it. Even though that man was sunk in deep darkness, he felt that there was someone who desperately needed him. It was the heartrending voice of a woman, who shouted her name desperately, the only thing he knew, was that he had to get out of that darkness and go in search of her._

_The man was still in the dark, but in the distance he could see a light and in it was the silhouette of a woman. It was the same woman who kept calling his name desperately screaming that he needed him at her side. In that, came on the cry of a baby and the woman screaming his name. He tried to run towards her trying to get closer to the woman and the crying baby. But the light, the woman and the baby began to disappear in a dense mist, leaving him again in an absolute darkness._

_He began hearing another voice, "Mr. Mason, Mr. Mason! Can you hear me?" Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. He was confused, his head hurt and he had no idea where he was. Maybe he had been in a car accident. He tried to focus on the man in a white coat, standing beside his bed. "Mr. Mason! Welcome back among the living."_


	15. Chapter 15

It had been nearly a month since Perry had told Della he loved her. Being also the same amount of time that father and daughter had seen each other for the first time. Nearly a month in which Della could not find a way to confess to Perry that Alba was her daughter.

Although she wanted to tell, the all truth, she was not sure if it was the right time. If it would be difficult for Della to confess to Perry, that the little girl he met a month ago and that he thought was her cousin, was really her daughter. Even more complicated would be to explain him that child was also his.

What Della fearing most, it was the moment that the whole truth was discovered. Not only the fact of how Perry would react to the truth, but also that that truth could ruin his reputation and his business, being seriously affected in the face of such a scandal. What would happen when the journalists learned that the prestigious lawyer Perry Mason had an illegitimate daughter with his secretary?

All this could ruin his professional life as his personal life. When this truth would come to light many of his clients would leave, leaving him in a bad economic situation, which would not only affect him, but it would also affected all those who work for him. All this made Della question herself, if it had really been worth the sacrifice of giving up being Alba's mother, so that her little girl could have an almost normal life. If when everything would discovered, her effort to protect her little one, it was in vain. Because her little one would be trapped in the center of the storm, staying seriously hurt.

In the course of those month, Della had only can trip once to Bolero Beach to visit her daughter. It was the occasion when Andy offered to take her home and so he would have the opportunity to visit with Mae and his goddaughter.

The two friends were about to start their trip heading to Bolero Beach. It was just at the moment that Della was about to get into Andy's car, that she managed to realize, of all the wrapped packages that they were, neatly arranged in the backseat of the car. Della could not help but smile while she raised an eyebrow at Andy, who was only limited to shrug at what she seen. Although Della was more than sure that Mae would be very happy to see Andy again, she also knew that she would not be so much, seeing all the gifts that Andy had brought for Alba. She knew that Mae would not like very much to realize that her youngest child would have someone besides Della to spoil her.

Although for some time Andy had managed to ignore Della's Inquisitive look, the moment arrived that he could no longer. "Alright, I give up, perhaps I exaggerated a bit, but it really here there is only a gift for each birthday of my goddaughter that I missed, maybe a Christmas or two." Andy smiled at her. "Plus, it seems we both are bringing her favorite chocolate cake, that same cake, that you told me, that she like so much."

When the two arrived at Bolero Beach, Alba was already waiting for them, very anxious to see her mother again and very happy that she was already there with her. Della really enjoyed being back home next to her daughter and her aunt.

Andy was also happy to be introduced to his goddaughter and see how beautiful the little girl had become. He could not believe, that little one in front of him was the same baby he had once held in his arms.

He also could see that Alba was exactly like her mother, except for those mischievous dimples and deep blue eyes, which reminded him very much of those of a certain lawyer he knew very well.

Alba was very surprised to discover that Andy was her godfather. She could not believe that her mom and her godfather had been friends long before they two were the same age her.

She was equally surprised when she discovered that her godfather was a policeman of Los Angeles. But what made her feel happier was the fact that she could call Della mom in front of him.

The little girl was very happy when Andy willing to take her to the park, so she could swing and use the slide.

While godfather and goddaughter went to enjoy the park. Della stayed at home to talk with Mae about the two-week trip from her aunt and her daughter to Los Angeles. Perry had invited them, taking advantage of Alba's summer vacation, offering the little girl, that he would take her to Disney and to other places.

Upon learning of the next trip from Mae and Alba to Los Angeles, Andy offered quickly to pick them up taking them there and once that their trip would have ended, he would return them safe and sound to Bolero Beach again

Della told Andy that thanks for her offer, but that was not necessary, since Perry had made all the arrangements for Paul Drake to pick them up and return them home and that Mae was agreed with that. Andy had nothing left but to accept it, but with a little sadness because he would have liked to spend that time with his goddaughter and Mae.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Finally the day so desired by Della had come, the day that she would have her little one with her, for two long weeks. She make sure everything was settled in her apartment for the arrival of her daughter and aunt. Perry and she had agreed to keep the work load light in the office. Both agreeing that Gertie could take handle of the office while they were not there. Those two weeks they would go to the office in later than usual. They would be there just to check the messages, the mail and any legal documents that they couldn't wait.

Della had learned from Gertie that Perry had Paul checking any state fairs in the area. So he could find out which of them would be more fun for a girl that age. Paul also managed to find out in addition of Disney, also in Los Angeles there were one or two large amusement parks, could be just as fun for children as for adults. Della suspected that Perry's idea of not planning each day was especially, because that way it would not be so easy for Andy to join them and accompany them, preventing him from coordinating beforehand his shifts at work, thus making it would difficult for him accompanying them.

Della knew that Perry had taken all those hassles because he did not want to compete with Andy for Alba's affection. Smiling to herself when she checked once again how possessive Perry could be with the people she loved or appreciated, knowing that if he also was acting like that, it was because she was really starting to have a fondness for her daughter. Although she rolled her eyes when she realized that he would not be very happy when she discovered that Andy was Alba's godfather.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After returning from Bolero Beach and that Della accepted to be his girlfriend, Perry felt that it the time to talk to Della about some things that were bothering him a lot. Having thought about it for several days he finally asked Della, to clear their calendar for Friday afternoon's, with the exception of one appointment to lunch, with the most beautiful woman that it had ever been put on the face of the earth. Perry had told Della that thanks to the help from Paul and Gertie, he had managed, to get everything he needed set up, including the best place for lunch that existed in the city, the best table in a park oceanfront with a wonderful view. Besides of the most delicious food, that he could find.

The reality was that Perry had something else in his mind in relation to this picnic so he had decided that during the lunch, he would have a long conversation with Della. He felt it was time to tell her some aspects of his past, which she did not know about him yet. But especially he wanted to tell her the dream that had tormented him, many nights since he woke up from his coma and which in this last month had been almost present every nights. Feeling, that it was time, that he should tell her about the mysterious woman and the crying baby, of his dreams.

He would tell Della that he was not sure if the woman and baby of his dreams belonged to a part of his forgotten past or it was simply his mind that played with him. Telling her also that the only thing he was very sure of was that he would have to seek professional help. To can discover, if the woman really existed and everything else was also true, he no doubt would move heaven and earth, to know who was she and meant in his life. Discovering if that baby really was his, because if that was the truth, he would not hesitate to find him and to give to his child all the love and protection, would deserved. He also told Della that if he was telling her all this, it was because he wanted no secret to exist between them, that their relationship would should be based on trust.

The long talk Della had with Perry made her think about it a lot. Leaving Della totally convinced, that it was time to confess to Perry the truth that had kept hidden for quite some time or at least tell a part of it. Della would need to admit to him that Alba was really her daughter and that to protect the child told people Mae was her mother. Waiting that Perry's reaction was acceptance of that half-truth. She was not sure to tell him the full truth yet, she would wait a while longer before she told him of the night they spend together in his apartment prior to his departure to the war and his being Alba's father. Deciding that she would do it, after Mae and Alba would returned to Bolero Beach. Just then she would meet him to begin telling him a part of her secret that she had kept hidden for seven years of her life.

Perry had asked Paul to find out everything he could find about Lieutenant Anderson, especially what was related to Della. Telling his friend about the fact that this supposed childhood friend was extremely friendly with her. This last sentence from the lawyer made Paul let out a mocking smile towards his friend.

The detective had gone to some of his usual sources to get some information, then he will go to Chicago to find out everything he could on his own. Confirming that everything they had said was true, that their parents had been friends since high school, so it made sense that their children were friends too. That between them there was only an apparently strong bond of friendship. That Andy had always been Della's protector and that she had been his conscience helping him never get into trouble.

Telling also that both had stopped seeing each other for approximately six years, until recently, when they had met again in Tragg's office. But Paul had also found, a very interesting event, that had happened in Chicago six years ago and that was closely related to Della. But this was something he was very sure he should not mention to Perry or at least until he could talk to his beautiful. Since she would be the only one who could confirm or deny such information and if everything found by him turned out to be true Della would be the only person who would have to talk to him.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

The day long awaited finally come, this day in that Alba and Mae would go to visit Della. As agreed Paul very early had left to Bolero Beach, to pick up and take to both, to Los Angeles. The night before Alba had been difficult about going to sleep, because of how excited she felt to know that she would soon be with her mother. That morning she had gotten up earlier than usual. Mae smiled to realized how excited her little one was, for their trip to Los Angeles and the next visit to Disney, but in especial for having her mother close to her for two weeks.

Paul had finally arrived at Della's aunt's house. Once there, pulled his car into Mae's driveway. When he was getting out of his car, he managed to see out of the corner of his eye, a little girl sitting on the porch swing reading. It seemed that the little person was waiting for someone, smiling when he assumed it was him. Starting to walk to where the girl was sitting. Surprised himself more and more as he approached to her. The closer he got to the girl, he could not attest to what his eyes were seeing. He could not help but be surprised to confirm that this little girl sitting on the swing was the vivid image of his beautiful. Checking at that precise moment that everything he had discovered about Della was the absolute truth. That this beautiful girl in front of his was nothing more and nothing less than the daughter of Della Street, his beautiful.

But there was something else very familiar in the girl, that puzzled him a lot. They were those mischievous dimples accompanied by those piercing blue eyes, which were exactly the same as Perry Mason's.

Paul, he could never imagine that when he got there in Bolero Beach he would find the other part of Della's secret. He began to remember all the information he had found about Della. In that information it said that she apparently, she had given birth to a baby in Chicago, but after that there wasn't anything about this supposed child. Then Paul had assumed that if that baby existed she had delivered it for adoption. But in all that information there was also no data on the father of the baby.

But at the moment when Paul saw the girl he knew who the father was. He didn't know how this could have happened or was true, but he had no doubt that the father of that little girl was nothing more than his best friend Perry Mason. Knowing very well that when he arrived in Los Angeles, he would have to meeting with his beautiful, to have a long conversation with her.

"Good morning, little beautiful!" Paul says as he stepped onto the porch. "I can guess, that you must be little Miss Kirby, whom I've heard so much about."

"Yes sir, and just who are you?" Alba asks, resting her hands on her opened book.

"My name is Paul Drake. I'm a friend of your cousin Della and I also work for Mr. Mason. He made arrangements with your Mom Mae, for me to come pick to you two up and drive you, to your vacation in Los Angeles."

After putting the book on the swing. Alba sliding off of it for stand in front of the detective who was still impressed by the little one in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Drake." Paul stares for a moment at the little girl thinking to himself that there was no doubt about who her parents.

"Nice to meet you, too." Paul smile, "I hope that with time and after knowing us more you can call me Uncle Paul." He says Alba as he extends his hand to greet her.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been almost a week since Mae and Alba arrived in Los Angeles to spend two weeks of Alba's summer vacation next to Della. In the course of this week, Della also had two long separately conversations with Andy and Paul regarding Alba's father. Admitting in both conversations that Perry was the father. Although the hardest for Della was talk with Paul, because she knew he and Perry was a great friends and Paul would feel bad about hiding this information from Perry. But he also knew that this was something that only Della had to tell him. But the detective made her promise that she would tell the lawyer the all truth soon. Della had told Paul not to worry about that, as when Mae and Alba returned to Bolero Beach, she would have a long conversation with Perry.

In the last week, the differences between Alba and Perry had begun to be resolved. Both were also starting to get along better, as Perry tried hard to keep Alba happy. Although Mae wasn't very happy with Perry's behavior, Paul and Andy, as the trio were guilty together or separately of extreme spoiling of Alba. Turning out to be a constant competition between the three men, they were always trying to win her the biggest prize or get her whatever food she wanted to try, to see who was the greatest possessor of the affection of the girl. Della couldn't stop smiling, seeing her daughter so happy and spoiled.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry was in his office finishing signing some documents and bond letters that Della had left for him. When he heard a soft knock on his partially opened door, looking up, smiled at the small person shyly stepping into the office. "Excuse me, Mr. Mason, Della sent me in to tell you it was time for us to go to lunch. She has gone down to see Uncle Paul." Alba pauses, as if she trying to remember something. "Ah yes! She also said that you're to have all your paperwork ready, done by the time she gets back."

Over the course of the week, several times Alba had accompanied Della to the office, so that Mae could visit her friends that she had not seen in a long time. Sometimes to go to lunch with them or go shopping at an antique store. Making Alba accompanied Della to the office, helped the bonds between Perry and the girl begin to strengthen.

"Uncle Paul?" Perry smiled, not quite sure how his friend had managed, to get that name. "Very well, Miss Alba. Why you don't come in and sit here on your cousin's chair, so we can talk. While we both wait for her to come back from Uncle Paul's office." Perry say to Alba, smiling mockingly the little girl.

Alba nods, slowly walking towards Perry, placing one of her little hands on his desk and the other on the chair, to trying to sit down. In an attempt to help her, Perry extends her hand. She shakes her head, "thank you, but I can do it alone." Perry smile, telling himself that this little girl was as stubborn and independent as her cousin. There was no doubt that by his side was sitting, a small version of Della.

"So Miss Alba, are you enjoying your visit here to Los Angeles?" Asks Perry

"Yes sir, I like being here and really I am having a lot of fun. Mama Mae also likes to be here, as she was get a chance to spend time with some of her friends. But in special, I'm enjoying it, because I can be closer to my mo..." Alba pauses. "My cousin Della." She says nervously, when she realizes, that almost she say Mom to Della, in front of Perry. Beginning to nervously tugging with the fingers, the medal that she wore around her neck, to try to calm down. Being something that Perry could not go unnoticed, as he had also seen Della do it, when she wanted to calm down. It was one more of the similarities that Perry noticed, between Alba and Della, as he spend so much time with them in the last week.

Perry leaned to try to get a better look at the Alba's medal. He reaching to take it from the girl's fingers, realizing that the medal in his fingers was exactly the same as the medal his mother had given him, that same medal that had been a gift from his father to his mother.

"This is an interesting medal, Miss Kirby, could you, tell me where you got it from?" Perry asks Alba smiling and unable to imagine how Della's cousin had that medal around her neck.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born," Alba replies to Perry, as the little girl continues talking. "This medal is a gift of my Dad to my Mom. He gave it to her, when they met on a magical dance night and dad kissed mom. She put it, around my neck the day I was born." Alba smiles, "She told me it was for him to always be with me. This is my favorite part of the story my mom tells me sometimes before I go to sleep."

In that Della came into the office smiling and asking, if they were both ready to go to lunch. Perry smiles his girl Friday, asking if Alba and her could go to Clay's first, because he had remembered, that he needed to make an important call, which finishing his call phone, he would quickly join them.

Della nodded, extending her hand to Alba, who with Perry's help got off the chair, going around the desk to take her mother's hand. Alba waved and smiled at Perry as they went out the door, closing behind them.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After Della and Alba left the office, Perry quickly picked up the telephone receiver, to start dialing a very familiar number for him.

Perry didn't have to wait, as the call was answered on the first ring. "Mason family," said the voice that Perry knew well.

"Hello Mom, it's me, Perry."

"Son, how are you? Is something wrong? Since you usually call me on Sundays."

"No, Mom, I'm just fine, nothing is wrong. But I need to ask you something," Perry has pauses briefly. "Remember the medal that you gave me with San Antonio engraved on it, that same medal so special for you, the one Dad gave to you and you gave to me, for when I would meet the woman of my life."

"Of course, I remember it well. As I could forget it, if your father made that medal especially for me. He give it to me, the day we got married. That's why I gave it to you, so you can give it to the woman who would become the love of your life." Perry's mother replies, feeling a little curious, because now her son was asking about the medal. "Perry, but you, didn't you tell me that it got lost, when you had the accident? That you didn't have any idea of where it might be, which you woke up in the hospital and you no longer had him hanging on your neck. Then we both assume, that it may have gotten lost, in the moment of confusion for the effort of the doctors to save your life."

"Yes, that's what happened or that was at least what I believed, as I never have known what happened to it. So I simply assumed, that it had been lost so I did not inquire more about it. Even my dog tags appeared, which had gotten misplaced for a short period of time, but the medal not." Perry replies. "Mom, is it possible that there is a copy or more of it?"

"No, my son that it cannot be. Your father sent her to do especially for me, that medal is unique and there are no two exact in the world." His mother replies.

Suddenly Perry's mind began to function quickly, moving away for a moment from the phone call he has with his mother. Making him wonder, how was it possible for Alba was hanging on her neck the medal he had lost years earlier? So, he began to think about the dreams that had tormented him, for a long time, precisely from the first day he woke up from his coma. Realizing him that they was perhaps not just a simple dreams, as he once thought, but it meant much more. But all this was something bigger than he could assimilate. Taking him to a single sensible conclusion, that his dreams were only the desperate attempt of his mind, to make him remember the forgotten fragments of his past.

Perry's mind go to his room in Bear Valley. When he and Olga had spent the night together. Especially remembering the conversation they both had there. That morning she had told him in a sarcastic tone that he had not let her sleep. That he had mentioned asleep the Della's name several times during the night. He denied himself, that what he was beginning to imagine could be true. No! It couldn't be true, that was impossible. As Della could be the woman who would appeared in her dreams and then... So, the crying baby, what did it mean, for him?

Perry began to remember his conversation with Della at Bolero Beach, as he asked her about his exaggerated attachment to the little girl. Also remembering the times that Della and Alba had stumbled over their words in the last month, as if between them there was something more than a cousin's relationship. Thinking that it had only been a few minutes, since the last time Alba had stumbled again with her words. It seemed to him that the little girl was about to call mom to Della, pausing quickly when she realized her mistake. But, if all he was thinking was true and Della was the woman he saw in his dreams. So, why she never said him, that the two had met before?

Suddenly his mother's voice broke through Perry thoughts. "Son what is wrong, are you still there?" Asked a worried voice.

"Oh, sorry Mom, my thoughts went elsewhere. Look, I would like for you to come to Los Angeles for a week or more. I will call the airport and have a ticket waiting for you and Paul can pick you up. I need you in Los Angeles as soon as possible, because I want, you to meet someone here"

"Alright, son, I will start packing right now. But now tell me, who is the person you want me to know in Los Angeles and why is it so important that I do it?" Perry's mom asks, very intrigued by her son's behavior.

"Mom, I better answer all your questions, when you're here. Now I'm going to hang up, because Della is waiting for me, to go to lunch, I promise that when you're here I will tell you everything." Perry says goodbye to his mother and after hanging the receiver, leaning back in his chair.

Perry let out a heavy sigh, realizing how much he needed to have his mother by his side, wanting to know if his mom saw the same things in Alba as he did, wondering, if his suspicions were true. So why did Della hide everything for so long? Because she didn't tell him anything from the moment he entered to work for him. In the two years they had worked together she had never told him anything about her life. He didn't even know her cousin's existence until a month ago. Perry couldn't stop thinking about the attachment Della had for Alba. Something that could have enjoyed him much more in this last week. Plus to the fact just how much the little girl reminded him of himself.

Getting up from behind his desk, Perry started to leave his office, but stopped turning to pace for a moment. He remembered the day he had meet Lieutenant Anderson in Tragg's office. He remembered how excited Della had been to see Anderson, she had later explained that despite being great friends the two had lost track of each other six years ago. At that time Della said that he had helped her at the happiest moment of her life. Asking himself, what was that happy moment? Andy had also said that he had held Alba in his arms the day he was born. Andy had told him that Mae and Della had asked him to be Alba's godfather, accepting the fact that should something happen to either they, Alba would be taken care of by someone they both knew and trusted.

Perry realized that in all this puzzle, there was still one more piece to fit and this it was nothing less his detective and friend Paul Drake. He had asked him to investigate to Lieutenant Anderson, from the first day he met him at Tragg's office. Although Perry and Paul were more friends than an employee/employer and they always telling each other all their problems and things. Perry suspected that this time Paul had not told him everything he had found about Andy and Della. Perhaps, Paul had run into something, which he didn't feel so sure telling him. Not to mention the fact, that he had asked Alba to call him Uncle Paul. Perry knew his friend very well, knowing that he would never tell Alba to call him that, if his friend had no real reason to do so.

In that, Perry heard the knock on the door, as watching Gertie open it and enter. "Mr. Mason, excuse me, but Della has just called, she asked me, to hurry you, since they are both waiting for you and they are hungry." Gertie says smiling. Perry thanked her as he passed her heading for the elevator.

As Perry was in the elevator, he continued to wonder if all his suspicions were true. So if that was the truth, why had Della hidden to him everything? Unless she was afraid of his reaction, imagining that he could never believe to her.

But what intrigued him most were Alba's EYES, those eyes that were equal to his mother's and his own. His mother always assured him that this was an exclusive feature of their family and that no generation had skipped. Asking himself, if the eyes and the medal would be proof enough to think that the girl was of him.

Because, if everything turned out to be the truth, he would never forgive himself, for not having realized that the girl was his daughter. As he had couldn't be able to hear the voice of the blood, when he met Alba at Bolero Beach.

But he also didn't know, if he could forgive Della for not saying anything. Why didn't she tell him that they knew each other when he first entered his office for his job interview or shortly after working with him? Would she be able to hide the existence of their child? He didn't know if the great love he felt for her, it could be enough to forgive her.

After thinking again and again, Perry concluded that if all his suspicions turned out to be true the first thing he would need him, talk regarding Alba with Della. But he would have to talk with his mother first, preparing her for meeting both Della and Alba. Perhaps she may find the answers he was seeking. But he would also have a long talk with the two unconditional protectors of his secretary. Either together or separately, Perry would ask Andy and Paul to tell him what they knew about Della and Alba and they would have what to say everything

The sound of the elevator´s bell when it stopped, it returned Perry to reality. After stepping off the elevator, Perry crossed the lobby to exit the Brent building, in the direction of Clay´s. As he walked to the restaurant, all his doubts and answers kept floating in his mind, remembering the day they finished the case of Doris Bannister, whom they had named "The Case of the Desperate Daughter" That time, he had asked her if she had a secret. Della replied him with a mocking smile that she would never tell him, lifting him very baffled with her answer. But at this moment and he seeing things in retrospect, he would never have imagined that Della Street's great secret, his secretary, would be that they both had a daughter.

When Perry arrived at Clay´s, he opened the door and entered, as closes the door behind him. Once inside, he smiled, when he could heard the sound of a giggling approaching him.

Looking down, he smiled as Alba, stopped in front of him, long enough to take his hand, pulling him to the booth, where Della was waiting for them.

While Perry and Alba, they walked hand in hand towards Della. He couldn't help thinking that little girl who now led him to the woman he loved so much, which she could be their daughter and perhaps as her name indicated, this would be for the three the beginning of a new dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

After the three had lunch at Clay's. Perry carried to the two ladies directly to Della´s apartment. Once there, told his girl Friday that he couldn't stay with them. Because he needed to go back quickly to the office, as at his desk it would be waiting him a great quantity of paperwork accumulated to finish, that the always efficient Miss Street had left for him and as he didn't want that his lovely secretary will get mad at him. He would have no choice but to return to his work quickly.

So, Della joked with Perry, telling him, that secretary was all a slaver driver. He just shrugged, as he taking her by the waist and drawing her closer to him, to then whisper in her ear, that he didn't care about that at all, as he was deeply in love with beautiful lady. After kissing her girl Friday's lips sweetly he retired.

But the truth was, that Perry did not want to have Della in there since that way he could prepare everything for his mother's arrival in Los Angeles, without she would realize.

Once in his office, Perry would call Sherri his travel agent and would ask her to get the next available seat, for the flight from Kansas to Los Angeles. He would also ask for a limo to pick up his mother from her house and take her to the airport. After obtaining all the necessary information, he would call Paul, to indicate that the next day, he would have to pick up his mother from LAX and take her directly to his apartment.

Although Aurora Mason didn't know Della personally. She had already heard talk about the famous Miss Street. Because every time that she talked on the phone with her son. Perry didn't get tired of filling his mouth saying her how efficient and intelligent was her.

Perry knew, that his mother would be very surprised, when she knew, Della and he were no longer only a boss and a secretary, but also both were in a formal relationship. He had no doubt that his mother would be very excited about the news, as every time he called Aurora on the phone. He always heard the same question, when would he find a beautiful lady to marry? Because she didn't want to wait any longer to have a grandchild to spoil.

Perry wanted Aurora Mason to meet Alba, thinking that perhaps his mother could help him figure parts of the puzzle about the origin of the little girl of penetrating blue eyes and playful dimples, as the only one that he wanted was to know if she would see in Alba the same things he saw in the little girl.

Because if he did confirm that his suspicions were true, then he would have a six-year-old daughter. But the most incredible of all was that he didn't know neither how nor when, that girl was also the daughter of the woman he loved most in this world. His sweet secretary, his beautiful Miss Street.

For a moment uncertainty invaded to the mind of the lawyer, questioning himself, what would happen? If Alba really was Della's daughter. But the little girl, it didn't turn out to be his daughter. Could he be able to bear, the fact that she had carried another man's child in her belly?

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Before leaving for his office, Perry had told Della, to use all that time to enjoying it next to Alba, telling that he being sure missy Kirby would like that very much it. Della didn't dislike the idea of spending time alone with her daughter, far from prying eyes of other people, using all this time to do all things that they both liked to do together. Perhaps, she would read to her Sweet dawn, the book of her parents, the same book that brought the happiest memories of her childhood. But she couldn't help smiling at the thought that her little one would also ask her to tell her favorite story again, that story that her child kept asking when she taking her to sleep, of how dad met mom.

It was late afternoon, Mae called Della to inform that she had decided to spend the night at her friends' home. Her aunt also informed her that since everyone there was having such an enjoyable evening. They had agreed to go out to dinner and then return to their friends' house, to spending a good portion of the night catching up with everything that had happened to them in recent years.

When both finishing their supper, Della and Alba left in search of the ice cream vendor, who was near the park, where Della would went for a walk, every time that the nostalgia invaded her heart for not having her little girl by her side.

After each one received an ice cream cone of their favorite flavor, the two returned home. Once there, Della took her daughter to sleep she was going to start reading her a new chapter of "The Little Princess" when Alba told her mother that this time, she didn't want to hear that story. Because tonight, she just wanted to hear her favorite story.

The dream reached Alba while Della told her how she and Perry met on a magical night. That was to be expected to Della, because since Alba was a baby her voice cooed her, causing her to be transported to the dreamland. Della couldn't stop looking at her little girl sleep, one great emotion overwhelmed her heart, to she saw her sleep peacefully beside her, she only thing could think of how much missed not having her girl like that every day.

As Della stroked her daughter's brown curls, her Della's mind began to wander with the memories of the conversation she had with Perry, when the two had been lunch at the sea side park. Where he told her all about the constant dream he began to have after he woke up from his long coma.

Since first the moment Perry told her everything, Della had no doubts that this dream was about her and Alba. But the fact what intrigued her most was of the crying baby. She assuming that the dream was Perry's subconscious, trying to emerge all his lost memories. But still she did not understand, why the baby crying appeared in his dreams? If he never knew about she was pregnant, when both separated.

Della smiled sadly as she remembered that not even she knew, until many months later.

She wondered, how was this possible, how Perry could knew about Alba? After think and analyze it several times, she could only reach a single conclusion and it was that although Perry did not know about Alba's existence and still without realizing it, he had a strong bond with his daughter.

But this conversation kept haunting Della, for the last few days, without being able to get her out of her mind. Even more seeing in the last week, how the bond between Alba and Perry had been narrowed. Although she could not help smiling at the thought that neither of them would accept openly it, realizing once again how similar they were father and daughter.

Della was becoming more and more convinced, that it was time to tell the truth to Perry or at least a part of that truth.

She thought the perfect time to start this conversation would be after Mae and Alba returned to Bolero Beach. That same night after Paul would take Alba and Mae home. Della would ask Perry to accompany her to her apartment and once there. She would begin to tell Perry, the first part of the secret that she had hidden for almost seven years.

The first thing she would tell Perry would be that Alba was her daughter, just telling one half-truth. She would tell him that she met her daughter's father at a USO dance and that they were only together for a short time, as she didn't want to tell him that she gave herself to him a few hours after meeting him and that morning he had to march to the Pacific to fight the enemy army. Because she didn't want him to think that she was an easy woman that she gave herself to any man, so easily. Although she would tell him that she never heard about him again. Assuming that she had only been an unimportant adventure for him. Finding out three months later of his departure that she was pregnant.

She would also tell him that for a while, in her head crossed the crazy idea of delivering the baby for adoption. But that Mae made her understand the terrible mistake she was about to make, as she would regret all her life having done that, without never know where or what happened to her child.

Deciding they two, which the best for the child sake would be Mae would recognize the baby as her child, because better to be the child of a divorced mother, that a child without a father.

But the reality was that deep down in her heart, Della harbored the hope that when Perry heard this part story, perhaps he would remember meeting her. Wishing that if it didn't turn out like this, maybe he can forgive her for hiding to him the fact that Alba was her daughter.

But she also knew that there was someone else she had to talk to. In that she felt that Alba was moving, pulling Della out of her thoughts. "My precious girl, how sorry I woke you."

"No, mommy is fine, but because you still haven't gone to bed."

Della smiles her daughter, then kissing her cheek. She breathes several times, thinking carefully about everything she was going to say to her. She stretching to reach her child and take her to her lap. "My sweet dawn, I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer me with the truth. You don't have to worry about hurting me, my only thing I need to know how you really feel you." Della asked, as runs her fingers through Alba's brown curls.

Alba smiles her mom with those beautiful dimples that are same of her father. "I alright, especially now, because I like it a lot when you and I are alone, as that way I can call you mom without worrying that someone can listen to me." Alba looks at her mother with those big blue eyes full of curiosity. "Mommy, what do you want to ask me and why you think my answer could hurt your feelings? You know, that I could never do that with you."

Della sighs. "Oh... My little one," stroking her daughter's cheek, as she try to hold back the tears about to escape. "I know, my sweet dawn that you, would never hurt me. But now, I do need an answer from you and I need to explain things to you that could take a while for you to understand. But the only thing I can promise you is that when all this is over, you and I will be living as mother and daughter, arriving the day, when you could tell me, MOM, without no matter us, who is around us."

Alba's eyes widened as she looked up at her mother, still not believing what she was hearing. "MOMMY... I can really call you mom, do you really mean it, that where ever we are, and I don't have to worry about for call you like that?"

Della nods and smiles at her daughter, as looking at how excited her little one was. Although apparently Della was smiling, she inside felt herself crying, to realize all the suffering she had caused her little girl, for hiding the truth from others that she was his mother.

"Yes my precious girl, but it will be a bit longer, before this all happens." Della hugs Alba, "but first there are some things you and me need to talk. I also need to resolve some outstanding issues that involve all this situation. But I promise, that I will try to solve it, as quickly as possible." Della smile, "and who knows, perhaps your daddy can come back soon from his trip and so he will meets his beautiful girl of dimples and big blue eyes. I know, that when he will know that you are his daughter, he will be the happiest man on earth to realize how beautiful girl, his sweet dawn is."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

The next day, Aurora Mason arrived at her son's apartment, where she found him waiting for her. Perry had felt very nervous, as waiting for the arrival of his mother. He felt like a child again about to confess her one of his mischief. Although really Perry´s mother had rarely got mad at him. The occasions in which this happened were counted, almost always was when the character Mason de Perry came to light. Because, Perry disliked, see his mother upset, even worse if he was the cause.

After Perry and his mother shared a warm hug, she giving her son a gentle kiss on the cheek. He took her jacket, hanging the coat in the closet for her while Aurora got herself comfortable on the couch. She realizing the tea set up on the coffee table, Aurora Mason took a heavy breath knowing that this was going to be a long conversation between the two. Staring at her son, she patted the couch indicating for him to sit next to her.

Perry approached the sofa to sit next to her, as Aurora, reached to take her son's hand, knowing there had to be a very important reason for him to want her here in Los Angeles. "Well... My child, would you please tell me, why there was such an urgency for me to come to Los Angeles, without any notice or planning? I suspect it was not because you miss your old mother." Aurora smiles.

Perry let out a loud snort, sounding louder than he had intended. He began to rub his face hard with the palms of his hands as cursed internally he knew that his mother know him very well, even after all these years of not living with him. "Mother, there's no doubt you know me well." Says Perry trying to smile.

"Of course I know you, you're my son," Aurora says while smiling at Perry. "Well, now you're going to tell me the reason, why you brought me to Los Angeles so quickly?"

Perry gets up from the couch to pick up the small picture frame on his fireplace, after taking it, he stared at the picture in it, sighing, he returned to where his mother was sitting, handing it over to her.

Aurora took the picture, looking closely at it, and she runner out of words. In the picture there were three people sitting together who looked like a happy family. Still a bit confuse and without believing what her eyes were seeing, she manages to find her words. "PERRY, tell me what this picture means? Who are the woman and the little girl who are by your side? I can recognize your secretary Miss Street since I have seen her several times in the photographs of the social pages. When you and her have attended the charity events or society parties here in Los Angeles." Aurora pauses for a moment. "But the little girl, who is the little one? I can't believe, it nor be really sure, but her eyes look just like yours and mine. Perry tell me, how can it happen that this child has our same eyes?"

Perry breathes several times before starting to speak. "Yes mom, you are right. The woman in the picture is Miss Della Street, my secretary and the little girl is her cousin." Perry replies as looking closely at his mother's reaction.

"Her cousin?" Aurora Mason asked intrigued. "Perry, I don't think that girl is just your secretary's cousin that little one looks too much like her to simply to be her cousin. Plus, look at those eyes, they are identical to ours, anyone who saw her our side would think that she part of our family." Says Aurora as putting the picture in her lap. She leans back against the couch, looking at her son. "Perry, you know that we are the only of what is left of our family, with the exception of some very distant cousins, which I'm sure that none of them have our cobalt blue eyes."

"I know, Mom, I know and that's why I called you. Although I did met Alba until about six weeks ago and I was intrigued by her eyes right from the first moment I saw her. This I wasn´t interested until yesterday. When I was working in my office and she entered there. We were both talking very pleasantly, until she had a little slip with her words and suddenly she became very nervous, starting to play with the medal she wore around her neck and it was there, when I realized that that medal..."

Aurora interrupts Perry. "Don't tell me, you think it's the same your father's medal, the one he gave me and that I gave you later. Perry tell me, this the reason you called me yesterday and asked me to come so quickly to Los Angeles?" Aurora asked. "But what I don't understand is because that little girl was in your office?"

"Della's aunt and her daughter came to Los Angeles to spend two weeks with her. Mae Kirby is her name and the girl is Alba, her aunt is like her mother. Mae took Della in, when she was12 years, as both parents had died in a car accident."

"Oh, poor girl! I can´t imagine what she must have suffered, when she became an orphan at such an early age." Aurora says, as she begins to feel empathize for her son's secretary.

"Yes, mom, although apparently her she is a strong and independent woman, is also affected by what happens to her. In this two years that I know her I could tell that she tending to hide her feelings under a layer of independence and security. I'm sure she felt very much the death of her parents. Not long ago, I found by Mae, the tragic way that they died. Her aunt told me that Della was also in the car at the time of the accident and if it hadn't been for her mother who protected her with her body, she wouldn't have either survived. But luckily she did it and thanks to the help of her aunt and her friend ANDY, she managed to overcome all the pain of losing her parents." Perry says, but Aurora couldn't help but notice how her son's voice changed when he named Della's friend.

"Son, I see that you know very well everything that happens to your secretary, you even know the names of her friends." Aurora asks her son.

Perry smiles, "Mother, I still didn't have the chance to tell you; six weeks ago, I asked Della to be my girlfriend and she accepted me."

"Perry all the times we talked and you never told me you had any kind of feeling for your secretary. Son, I hope you're not thinking about playing with that young lady's feelings." Aurora raises an eyebrow at her son. "Although I had my slight suspicions, that you were attracted to her, for the way you always told me about her, when we would talked on the phone."

"No! Mother I assure you that my feelings towards her are real. I love Della from the first moment she entered my office to apply for the position, how my personal secretary. Although, I tried in vain to appease these feelings, as I didn't want her to think that I was harassing her or that I was one of those bosses who take advantage of his secretary. You know that I have never been a saint and that there have been several women in my life. Especially after my accident, when I lost those two years of memories. As I woke up I began to feel that there was something missing and I was desperate not to know what it was. All I felt was a huge emptiness in my heart that could not be filled with anything or anyone."

"Perry, then are you telling me that Miss Street is the one that fills that void?" Aurora asks her son with a certain tone of doubt in her voice.

"Mom, I know you can have your doubts. But even if you don't believe me, I'm really in love with Della, from the first moment I met her. Six weeks ago, I made a weekend trip with Paul and two female friends, to my cabin in Bear Valley." Aurora couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, which caused Perry to shrug. "Well, let's say that trip made me realize that I couldn't deny the love I feel for Della anymore and that she was the only woman I wanted in my life. So that same morning I took the most beautiful daffodils from my garden and got in my car to make a nonstop trip to Bolero Beach. Just when I arrived at Della's house, I could see that on the swing of the porch was sitting reading, a little girl with big blue eyes and a smile of playful dimples. She caught my attention from the first moment I met her. But what surprised me was that although Della had already told me about her aunt in these two years of meeting us, she never mentioned her cousin."

"Son, it has nothing of strange, she simply will not have seen a reason to tell you about the little girl. Which seems surprising to me is that this girl has the same eye color as us, as I told you that is a characteristic very particular of our family. Plus to the fact that she has a great resemblance to you when you were that age. But there is something more than the eyes and dimples in that little girl that makes me feel very familiar."

"Mother, you are quite right, there is something in Alba that is very familiar to me. Even when I saw her for the first time, she reminded me a lot of you. But there are also attitudes in Della that make me suspect. She acts with the girl in a very particular way, she does not treat her as if she were her cousin, but as if the little girl really was her daughter. She is very overprotective, doing the smallest will of Alba, I could say that she worries more than her own mother. When I asked her why she acted like this with the girl. She replied, that she only did it because she loved her as if she were really her own daughter, as she has taken care of her since she was a baby. She even calls her every day before bed to wish her good night. She also goes out of her way to return to Bolero Beach on weekends and the times she has not been able to do so, she goes into deep sadness. In this week that the girl and her mother have been visiting Los Angeles, both Alba and Della have tripped, several times with their own words. The last time was the occasion at that the girl became nervous, she began to play with the medal on her neck. It was then I could see that it was the same San Antonio medal my father gave you when they got married. That's why I decided to call you to come to Los Angeles as soon as possible. I had to know and be sure that you also would saw in the little girl the same things as I saw."

"Perry, son, tell me what do you think I'm going to see?" Aurora asks, while looking again at the picture she had in her lap.

Perry lets out a big sigh, as taking the picture of his mother's lap, staring at it for a moment, he stays meditating everything he has talked to her. Then he looks up at his mother with eyes full of tears and a broken voice, he starts talking. "MOM, I don't know how or when. But I think in this picture are my woman and daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

After Perry and his mother finished talking, Aurora retired so she could shower and change. Once she ready, she and her son would go to the Brent building, as both had agreed that his mother would accompany Perry to his office. So that Aurora Mason could meet Della and Alba there.

While Perry's mother was in her room, he called to Della's apartment, as Perry wanted to reach her, before Della left for the office. He wanted to let her know that he would arrive to work a bit later than usual, but he also wanted to ask his girl Friday to do the favor of taking Alba with her. Because he wanted to invite them to lunch, telling her, that he would take to the office a very special person for him. But what he really wanted was to introduce her to both, making Della inquire Perry.

"Who that person could be so special for him?"

Perry just laughed at his girl's curiosity, responding in a mocking tone, that Miss Street should not be such a curious. So all she had left was to wait, that he arrives at his office with his unexpected company to find out. Della could only sigh and roll her eyes at the response to the mocking response of her boss and boyfriend.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

When Paul left Aurora Mason in his son's house. The lawyer was already waiting anxiously for them and before greeting his mother, he approached for a moment to his private detective and informed him that he would go to his office later to discuss an important matter with him. So the detective asked his boss and friend, what could be such this important matter? It was there that Paul realized how in an instant his friend's face began to turn into stone, looking at him coldly. So Perry answered Paul anger in his voice, saying him that he probably already knew him what he was talking about, but if he still didn't, he would be happy to refresh his memory.

Immediately, Perry took care of reminding his detective about the investigation he had ordered him to do six weeks ago. Where he asked him to investigate, to certain LAPD police lieutenant. Who also he had turned out to be Della's best friend since they were just children. But it seemed to Perry that that lieutenant was too friendly with her. Breathing heavily to calm down, he told Paul seriously that he had a slight suspicion, that he had omitted some important information related to his secretary.

For a short time Paul did not know how to react to his friend, founding himself at a crossroads, as he didn't want to betray or hurt to betray either of his two friends. Upon realizing Perry was acting that way, because he had already discovered or at least suspected that he had not given him a full report.

Paul realized that he should step aside and let they two solve their problems alone. Deciding that he wouldn't say to Perry about which he had learned of Della and Alba. But neither, he would say anything to Della about Perry's suspicions. Telling himself that if the truth was discovered it would not be by him.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Della had already arrived at the office with Alba. As she ordering Perry's mail before he arrived, Alba would accompany Gertie in the reception area or she would go into the law library where she would read from one of the books her Mom brought to her.

Maybe she would use her coloring pencils to drawing pictures of her with her mother and father. Since the first time Alba learned to take a pencil, those were the drawings she liked to make. Even Della's room in Los Angeles was full of her daughter's drawings that was the way Della felt close to her little girl.

Alba had found it easy to fit her mother's routine in the office, she knew she needed to stay out of everyone's way so they could do their work, especially she knew had to be calm when her mother attended a client or if she was answering the phone. Della had also told her daughter, that if she needed something and at that time she could not attend to her, there would be Gertie to do it and she being more than sure that the receptionist would be happy to help.

Gertie was more than delighted to have Della's little cousin around the office, telling her boss several times, how polite and sweet that was little girl. Making Della laugh to herself, as she remembered the occasions in that sweet girl who looked like an angel could become a little demon. Although certainly those occasions, she could count them on the five fingers of her hand. In special when Alba's Mason temperament came out afloat it, as it would much more difficult to deal with the little girl, than with Perry Mason himself, Della had no doubt, of like father, like daughter.

It was several times that Gertie comment Della, the peculiar way that Alba reminded Mr. Mason, especially when she tugged on her left ear lobe, because she was having difficulty with her reading, it was practically the same look of concentration that her boss. Without Gertie forgetting to mention the same blue eyes and playful dimples. Joking on one occasion with Della, telling her that neither of them would have to imagine what a child would be like between her and Mr. Mason, as it was enough see Alba to know. This made Della angry with her receptionist and putting an immediate end to the comment. Warning Gertie that she did not want to hear that again in the office, because if some other employee or a client listened to her comment, could misinterpret it, affecting Mr. Mason's practice be affected.

Every time Paul found out, that Alba was in Perry's office he didn't hesitate to go more than usual to see and greet the little girl. But that day he was not so sure, as he knew that Aurora Mason was in Los Angeles and would soon meet Della and Alba. Not wanting to break the promise he had made to himself not to interfere in the private affairs of his friends, he tried to avoid approaching the office. But after thinking several times he went to talk to Della for a moment, simply telling her that it was time to tell the whole truth about Alba to Perry, because she should not wait any longer. Getting as Della's only response that he didn't have to worry about her, because he would do so immediately after Alba and Mae returned to Bolero Beach.

Paul only had a sigh when he heard her friend's response, wishing she didn't decide to talk to Perry when everything would too late for her. Because Paul knew Perry very well, knowing that the most important thing for his friend was the honesty of the people he loved and respected.

Granted, if Perry loved Della as much as he thought then his beautiful would be in huge trouble.

Della had asked her daughter to stay in the library reading, as she would be busy in her office, typing up a urgent appeal for Perry, which it needed to be completed quickly, because as soon as her boss would put foot there, that document would have to be signed for him and it taken immediately to the courthouse.

Della had left her daughter a snack to eat, as she finished her work. Telling her that if she needed anything else she would ask Gertie. But she also warned her be stay calm reading there, while she finished with all the paperwork. Alba had asked her mother, why Mr. Mason had not yet arrived? Della smiled at her child, telling her that he would come soon and that he would also bring someone be joining them for lunch, but that Mr. Mason had not told her who is this special person.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

When Perry and Aurora Mason finally arrived at the Brent building, they greeting the doorman, going and inside crossed the lobby to the elevators which they would lead them to the ninth floor. While both were in the elevator, Perry told his mother that he needed for a moment to go to Paul's office to talk to him, as he had to discuss an important matter which it could not wait. Told her, that first he would escort her to his office so she could wait for him comfortably there and after finishing his conversation with his detective, would returning to thereto would introduce her to Della and Alba.

Perry had decided it would be better to enter through the outer office door and thus avoid going through Della's office, where she was probably finishing up her work, as he didn't want her to see her mother until he finished talking to Paul.

Once inside he made sure that his mother was comfortable on the couch, he offered her coffee, which Aurora rejected, assuring him that she was fine and maybe she would drink cup of coffee later.

Perry informed his mother that the conversation with Paul would not take much time and that after he finished his talk he would return quickly to introduce Alba and Della. So Aurora decided to take out her knitting telling him to go to Paul and not to worry for her, that she would wait for him there while she advanced with her knitting. Perry couldn't help smiling, when he realized that the garment she was knitting was for Alba.

Perry leaned over to kiss his mother's forehead, saying he would be back in a few minutes coming out through the hallway door.

Alba, who was reading in the law library, looked up from her book, sure that she had heard Perry's voice, thinking this would be a good time to go into greet him. She put her bookmarker in place and closing her book getting up, so she went towards to the connecting door of Perry's office, knocking on the door. The little one was very surprised to hear a different voice to that of her mother's boss inviting her to enter.

The little girl opened the door slowly to stepping into the office of Perry. Alba suddenly stopped, realizing an older lady sitting on the couch, which she smiling at her. She was surprised realizing the woman kind of looked a lot like her mother's boss.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I thought I heard Mr. Mason's voice and I came to greet him." Alba to says, getting nervous to think, that the lady was a client of Perry and that her mother would not be happy with her, when she found out that she had interrupted her boss's work. After some time she speaks again "But I guess he's not here, so I will go back to the law library to continue my reading."

Aurora shakes her head as extending her hand towards the little girl. "No! My little one! Please come here, you are not interrupting at all. Mr. Mason was here, but he had to go to Mr. Drakes' office for a moment, shouldn't be gone, too long time." Aurora smiled, "let me introduce myself, I am Aurora Mason, his mother." Breathing several times before continuing, "But now you, could tell me, who you are, my beautiful girl?" Aurora say, her voice cut overwhelmed by emotion, trying to prevent her tears from escaping. Because she had no doubt, that the girl in front of her, who was looking at her, with those piercing blue eyes and so similar to her son at the same age, was her granddaughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Aurora Mason remained seated on the couch, unable to believe what her eyes was seeing. Although she really only had to see the little girl of penetrating cobalt blue eyes to know that she was her GRANDDAUGHTER. Since that precious girl had the same eyes that had belonged to her mother, also belonging to her and her son. HER GRANDCHILD... So desired by her.

Aurora stayed pondering, how life could change in an instant both as for well and for worse, because had someone told her two days earlier this was going to happen, she would have bought them a one-way and nonstop ticket to an asylum.

Aurora would never have imagined, even in her craziest dreams. What was the real reason, her son wanted her in Los Angeles the next day. For a moment she had the idea that her son had been somewhat careless with one of his girlfriends and that perhaps the long-awaited grandchild would come. But what she never imagined was for her son to tell her he could have a daughter with his secretary, whom he met only two years earlier.

Aurora could only wonder, what had happened prior between her son and his secretary? Was it really the accident and his lack of memory the reason Della hadn't told Perry about Alba or there was another hidden truth about it? Being this that her son already knew before leaving for the Pacific that she was pregnant, rejecting that he was the father of the child. So this would explain the real reason, why Della hadn't said anything to him?

Perry's mother could feel her emotions all mixed up and that her heart was squeezing, more and more. Making a great effort, to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks. Knowing that she needed to regain control of all her emotions so as not frighten the little girl. Taking advantage of the opportunity that destiny gave her to have Della's cousin in front of her. For like this being able to talk to child earning her trust, thus obtaining the necessary information about her and her family, which could help her discover if her son's suspicion was real.

Until a small soft voice drew Aurora from all her thoughts, "Ma'am, Ma'am! Are you alright? Do you need me to have Gertie get you a glass of water?" Asks Alba, feeling scared and nervous to see the older woman in this condition.

Realizing that little girl wanted to get help, Aurora quickly took Alba's hand in hers, thus preventing her from leaving the office. "No, my precious girl, you don't have to do that. I'm alright, it's just the aches of an old woman, who is tired from traveling or perhaps I'm about catching a virus." She smiles, receiving in response Alba's dimpled smile. "Well, my young lady, now I would like to thank you properly, but I don't know your name and you're certainly I think you are far too young to be my son's secretary." Aurora says as tapping the couch beside her. "So, my girl, why don't you take a seat and tell me about yourself."

Alba giggles at the words of the older woman. "No, ma´am, I'm not Mr. Mason's secretary." Still laughing the little girl approaches her grandmother, to sit down on the couch. "My name is Alba Kirby and I am Della Street's cousin, Mr. Mason´s secretary. We are here, because he invited Mama Mae and me to Los Angeles, to enjoy some of my summer vacation with my cousin, as she can't always visit us at Bolero Beach." Alba smile. "I'm here now, as Mama Mae has gone to visit friends for the day, Mr. Mason told Della she could bring me with her to work and when he will arrive at the office, he is going to introduce us to someone very special. So, are you the special person?"

Aurora nods, "yes, that would be me. It happens that every time I talk to my son on the phone. He ends up telling me how good and efficient your cousin is as his secretary, always typing everything up proper and quickly finding any information he needs in law books. So, I was very curious to meet her." She smiles at the little girl, "but he also told me, about how pretty and sweet her little cousin was. So, I decided it was time to meet both of you. I think lunch would be a good time to get to know each other."

"Ahh..." Aurora can see how the gears inside Alba's little head start working, realizing that the little girl is trying to get her words in order, suddenly she lets out a sigh, "Mrs. Mason, may I tell you something, but you can promise not to get mad with me?"

"Of course, my girl, I'm sure there is nothing you could say that would make me angry or mad with you."

Alba took a breath trying to find the courage to talk, "ma´am, did you know that until about a month ago, I had never met my cousin's boss, I had only heard of him. But I knew that I didn't like him." Aurora raises an eyebrow at Alba, feeling a little bewildered at the revelation of the girl, "the only thing, that I was sure, was that he worked very hard and that my cousin worked even harder than him. Being very difficult for her to be able to visit us at Bolero Beach every weekend, because her long hours at the office prevented her. That's why I always thought he was a bad man."

"So, you don't like my son?" Aurora asks.

Alba shakes her head, "no, ma´am, that was before I met Mr. Mason. Although at first I wasn't very nice to him, I like him now and I know he is a kind and good person." Alba smile, "when he arrived at Bolero Beach, I thought he had gone to take my cousin back, to Los Angeles. That made me angry, so I went running to my room, where I had a temper tantrum. Least that is what mama Mae always comments about, that I must get my temper it from my dad, because it certainly not from her family."

"So, little one, you have already realized that my son is a good man." Aurora smiles.

"Yes ma'am, now that I've had the chance to be here, I could tell he wasn't as bad of a man as I thought. I've also seen how difficult their job. I now realize why Della, can't always come home. Last week, Mr. Mason behaved very well with us, always making sure we were having fun. He has taken us to visit some local fairs and has even went with me on a carousel, although I could tell he didn't like it very much." Alba smiles, as Aurora, who lets out a small laugh. "Plus, at the end of the week, we are all going to Disneyland."

"I'm glad you realize my son isn't the courtroom ogre that everyone talks about. Although his size can be scary you, I can assure you that he is as cute as a big teddy bear." Aurora smiles, "I also know that you and your cousin love each other very much and that you are always concerning about each other."

"Of course, as I'm not going to love, to my mo..." Alba stops, realizing what she was about to say. "I love my cousin Della so much and I miss having her around all the time. She is the best person in the world."

"So, your mother is Della's aunt?" Asks Aurora, realizing the child was becoming nervous about her questions.

"Yes ma'am that's right, my mama Mae is her aunt. But I think you should ask Della, everything else as I don't understand it very well the whole relationship between them." Alba tries to smile.

"So, tell me, how old you are? I gather, you already know how to read."

"I am six years old and I will be in the first grade this September. I do know how to read, but it's not always easy, for me." Smiles Alba, "when Della is at home, she reads to me before I go to sleep. The book she is reading now is one she bought me, is one she got me recently, the same book that her parents used to read to her."

"My son was very right, you are a very smart young lady." Aurora smiles at Alba. "But he also told me, about a medal of San Antonio, which you always wear around your neck. So, I was wondering, if you could show it to me?"

Alba nods as she tugged at the necklace around her neck, to taking it off and giving it to Aurora.

Aurora looks at the medal very carefully, confirming that it was the same medal, which Perry's father gave her, the day they were married many years ago. "My beautiful girl, perhaps, you could tell me how you got this?"

Just before Alba could start to answer, the two heard the law library door open and a voice saying. "Alba, honey, where are you?" Suddenly, Della appears in the open door into Perry's office, "my little one, were supposed, you to wait for me in…." She stops suddenly, seeing the older woman sitting next to her daughter, whose eyes were the same cobalt blue eye color as Alba and Perry. She turns pale, when she realizes this woman had the medal of San Antonio in her hands.

Alba get up from the couch approaching to Della to take her hand, tugging her to where Aurora Mason was sitting. "Della look! She is Mr. Mason's mother, she's the special person, who he wanted us to meet and have lunch with."

Aurora stands up, smiling, "I'm Aurora Mason, nice to finally meet you Miss Street. But it also seems me that you have many things to explain." Aurora says, as Della look nervously at the medal the older woman carried in her hands.


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment or two Perry's office was invaded by an awkward silence. Della stood there, not knowing what to say, nor how to react, just staring at the scene that was being performed in front of her. She would never have imagined that when she entered the office in search of Alba, the first thing she would see would be her daughter sitting down beside her grandmother. Much less that Perry's mother would have in her hands the medal, he had given her, seven years earlier, together with the promise of an endless love.

"Miss Street, are you alright? Suddenly, you turned pale. Are you sure you don't want Alba to get some water?" Aurora asks, as Della shakes her head no. She reached for Della's arm to prevent she from falling, leading her to the couch. "You better sit down and rest for a moment, as you and I have some things to talk about," says Aurora as gesturing to the medal she holding in her hands...

Understanding the hint from Aurora, Della looks affectionately at her daughter, "Alba, my sweet dawn, Mrs. Mason and I have some important things to talk about; so what do you think if you go to Gertie and stays there as we talk? Perhaps if you asked properly her, she will share some of her chocolates with you." Della says to her daughter, as Alba nods smiling, quickly skipping out through the library door.

Seeing Della's nervous and uncomfortable face, Aurora decides to start talking, "Miss Street, I'm sure I'm the last person you were expecting to see here." She smiles, "believe me, I just as surprised as you, when my son called me night before last and invited me to Los Angeles; saying me there was urgent matter we needed to talk about." Pausing for a moment, as her fingers ran over the medal she held, "it seems you and I, have us some interesting things to talk about as well." Aurora remains silent long enough to observe Della's reaction. "Sweet dawn that is a very interesting name to call your cousin." Remarks Aurora.

"Yes, Mrs. Mason, is maybe seem odd, but I have called her that since, she was born. For me, Alba, is like the dawn, a new day and a new hope. My little one is everything to me."

"I can realize that, since in these few minutes of seeing you together, I could see the strong bond you two share. Even risking saying it's very similar that of a mother and daughter." Aurora says, "But please, don't tell me Mrs. Mason, call me Aurora, as I think we should put all formalities aside."

"Please call me Della, but I'm not sure I can call you by your first name." Della says, giving Aurora an awkward smile. "In view that you are my boss' mother."

"Perhaps, you are right and it is not politically correct, to call your boss's mother by her first name. But I don't see what the problem would be if to the person you call this way is the mother of your boyfriend. Is that not true?" Aurora asks, as Della looks at Perry's mother in surprise, feeling a slight blush begin to form on her cheeks.

"You, already know?" Della asks embarrassed.

Aurora smiles, "Miss Street, I don't understand, why you are so surprised? I don't think you would have thought that my son not told me that most important woman in his life, agreed to be his girlfriend." In that, Della realizes that the face of the older woman turns to a more serious expression. "But, what I need from you, at this moment, is an explanation, of how your little cousin came to be wearing the medal my husband gave me on our wedding day. The same medal, that later I gave my son and which we both thought, was lost seven years earlier." Aurora asks as she stretches her hand towards Della, to give her the medal.

Della tries unsuccessfully to hide her nervousness to the question. "Mrs. Mason, you are in a wrong, this medal belonged to Alba's father and her mother put it around her neck, the day after she was born." Della takes a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts so not to stumble over her words, "It is simply a coincidence that Alba has a medal similar to the one your husband gave you, and they are only two identical or similar medals."

"Miss Street, I'm afraid that can't be possible, as that medal is unique and there is not another in the world. Therefore, I would appreciate you telling me, how your little cousin really became the wearer of the medal that my son lost in his accident?" Aurora asks, as raising an eyebrow at Della.

For a while, both women remained in an awkward silence, as Della tried unsuccessfully to find her voice. The young lady start to feel nervous at realizing that there was no longer any way back, because she was about to reveal her truth to Perry's mother.

"Miss Street, I am waiting for an answer." Aurora's voice pulls Della out of all her thoughts.

Della took several breaths, trying to remain calm,"Mrs. Mason, believe me, I'm not really sure where to start, as trying to talk to you about this is really difficult for me.

"So, why you don't start from the beginning or better you confess me the truth, that the girl with those big blue eyes and a mischievous smile of dimples, isn't your cousin, but your daughter."

Della begins to bite her lips nervously, paling more and more. Unable to find the right words, in that, Della feels Aurora's hands in her own, which gives her enough courage to start talking. She wiped the tears that had begun to come out. "Mrs. Mason, I know that what I am going to say is hard to believe and perhaps as I finish, you will distrust me, But the only I want is for you to know, that all I've done so far is just thinking about Alba and Perry's well-being."

"Della, I promise not to judge you, as the only thing I want is for you to tell me the truth."

The first thing Della wanted was to put all her thoughts in order, before began to tell Perry's mother the story of the magical encounter between her and her son. Telling that they two, met at a USO dance and that from the first moment they saw each other they were attracted to each other. But that this was not just a physical attraction between them, but something stronger and unaccountable and that same night, she ended up surrendering to him, in his attic apartment, without being concerned of the consequences. That in that same apartment after having made love and hugging in his bed, watching the sunrise from the large window of his room the two swore an oath eternal love.

Also telling Aurora how Perry had given her the San Antonio medal with the promise that he would be in contact with her and at the end of the war, He would return, they to get married and open a law practice together, also speaking in forming a family, once their lives were established in a routine. A precious child, who would resemble both of them, which would seal their love. But that never happened because after he marched to the Pacific she never heard from him again. Making her think that he had only made fun of her.

But it was until four years later, she had heard coworkers talking about a young lawyer fresh from the Navy, planning to open his own law firm. That in the Pacific he had suffered a terrible accident, causing him to have spent time in a coma, causing on him memory issues covering his last two years before going to war. Realizing that it was not his desire to leave her but tragedy had crossed their paths. Della feels a large lump in her throat that does not allow her to continue, causing her to break down, beginning to cry.

Aurora wipes the tears that had begun to roll from her cheeks, clearing her throat, she asks Della. "So, would you please tell me the truth, Alba is really Perry´s daughter and yours?"

Della nods, "yes, ma'am, she belongs to us, my sweet dawn, is the result of our one love night together."

"Della tell me, why didn't you tell Perry the whole truth about Alba? When you both met again." She pauses. So, why didn't you tell him that you two had a daughter?" Aurora asks, feeling anger by Della.

Della sighs, "ma´am, believe me it was not so easy to tell the truth to Perry, how do you think? I was going to present me in front of him, a complete stranger and tell him that we had a daughter together. He would only have made fun of me, taking me out of his office immediately, for being an upstart."

"Perhaps, you wouldn't tell him at that time. But why didn't you tell him, after a while when the two knew each other better? Aurora asks.

"All this was very difficult for me, when I found out I was pregnant, it was a strong shock. I just thought Perry had made fun of me, that he got what he wanted and then walked away regardless of the consequences. I believed that my child's father was a bad man. So, when I found out about my pregnancy, I felt that the best thing for the baby, was to give it up to him and although it was never an option not to have him. I wouldn´t have want him to live with the stigma of being an illegitimate child all his life. But that idea only lasted a short time, as my aunt Mae convinced me that what I was going to do would be a very big mistake and that I would regret my whole life. Then we decided that when the three of us returned to Los Angeles, she would enroll the child as her son and her ex-husband, as she had not long since divorced him. After we would move to Bolero Beach where nobody knew us and it would be easier for everyone."

Until that moment, Aurora had remained quiet and attentive listening to Della. She felt her heart squeeze at the thought of the little girl, she had just met and that now she knew was really her granddaughter. Realizing how hard it must have been for Della, this whole situation to even think about giving the baby up for adoption or how hard the past several years not being able to shout to the world that she was Alba's mother.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, Aurora asks, "Della, until now, I have been listening carefully to what all you have said me. But you still haven't explained to me, why you haven't said anything to my son? He told me that he didn't know anything about your cousin's existence, until he visit you at your house in Bolero Beach and there he met Alba."

"Mrs. Mason, you have every right to distrust me for not telling your son sooner. But I felt that I was doing the right thing, which it was best for both Perry and Alba. When I heard, which had happened with Perry in the Pacific, my mind became, a total chaos, not knowing what to do. I simply couldn't introduce myself in front of him and tell him we had a daughter. How could I do it? If he didn't even remember me, he would have thought I was crazy. That I was an opportunist in search of a father for her illegitimate daughter."

"Della..." It's the only thing Aurora manages to say, as Della raises her hand, as a sign to shut up her.

"Ma´am, I know you have many questions for me. But, please let me first explain, then you can ask me all the questions you want."

Aurora just nods yes.

"For a while I was in limbo without knowing how to react, until one day, I learned that he was searching for a confidential secretary. It went there, that I decided to arm myself with courage and apply for the position. The moment I entered his office for the first time and saw him again, after four years, sitting behind his desk, as imposing and handsome as I remembered, realizing that all my feelings towards him were still intact and that I still loved him, like it was the first time."

"Even though I just heard your story and I can understand your reasons. I still can't find any reason that is valid enough to hide the existence of a child from a father."

"I'm sure you still can't understand, why I haven't said anything to Perry so far. But I have to confess you that although at first it was the fear of telling the whole truth, as I was sure that because of his memory loss, he wouldn't believe me at all. But after spending more time working at his side, I realized that he was a man of good heart, always he working hard for the welfare of his clients, worrying, until the case ended in their favor. But most of all I realized how much he loved his profession. Being always, a very kind person with me and correct, never showing signs of feeling something for me or wanting to overcome. Behaving like the perfect gentleman, only acting as a boss would act before his secretary, who with living together and time together became good friends, making it very clear with his actions that that was the only thing we would be. I always knew that he and Mr. Drake had a very active love life. Leaving almost every night accompanied by beautiful women of a certain social class that I could never aspire to were distinguished young people, from prestigious Los Angeles families, worthy to become the wife of a young lawyer on the rise. While I was a simple secretary belonging to a working-class family, an orphan since I was 12 years old and raised by an aunt." She pauses to breathe and try to calm down. "Ma´am, tell me, how could I pretend to ruin his life and his profession, confessing that I had a daughter with him? Assuming that I had told him and he would have believed me, knowing the honorable man he was, he would have wanted to do the right thing with me and ask us to get married. But all this would have become a scandal, the famous lawyer who married his secretary, because he had ruined it seven years before and now, they had an illegitimate son. All he would have done was ruin and throw away all the work and effort he had put into his legal practice, most clients would have left leaving him in ruin. On the other hand, if he had not believed me thinking that I was an opportunist and perhaps he would have despised me for trying to take advantage of him. If that contempt had been towards me, I wouldn't mind, but just feeling that at some point he could despise my little girl, it was something I would never have endured. Although I love your son more than life itself. Alba is the most important person in my life and I will do my best to protect her and ensure she is happy. Even if it means taking the truth to my grave."

"Yes, but now, they two know each other and I don't think the truth can be silenced any longer. Sooner or later doubts and questions will arise, leading my son to discover the truth. Della, I know my son very well and if he discovers the whole truth from someone other than you, I assure you he will never forgive you. Since a very young age, my son has always been a person who hates lies, as when we learned that my husband was very sick and little time to live. So, we decided to hide everything from him, thinking this would be the best. Believing, that we would avoid great pain. But everything was a complete mistake, as when my husband passed away, Perry became very angry for not being able to say goodbye to his father correctly, he was very angry at me for months. From that moment on, he could not stand for anyone to hide him the truth and even more so if the person lying to him, is someone he loves and although I understand your reasons for hiding it, I am not sure if he will understand it and could ever forgive you. Della, he has to know that Alba is his daughter and if you don't tell him I'll tell him."

"Mrs. Mason, please wait, don't tell Perry anything, I promise you, I'm going to tell him. I even have planned to do it the same day that Alba and my aunt return to Bolero Beach. I only ask that you give me the rest of this week. I just want my girl to have a nice memory of these days, as I don't want Alba to be here in the crossfire, when I will tell Perry, all truth about his fatherhood, I want is for my girl to be safe in our home, away from all this."

A powerful a voice is suddenly heard in the room, "I'm glad to see that the two most important women in my life, are finally getting to know each other." Perry smiles as he approaches where they are sitting. "Although however, I suspect the little one raiding Gertie's chocolates hiding place had a lot to do with this."

After Perry's abrupt entrance of the office, Della couldn't help but looks surprised, just being able to smile at him nervously and wishing that Aurora would remain quiet and not be the one to tell him everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Shortly after Perry arriving to the Drake Detective Agency, both friends engaged in slightly unfriendly conversation. Where the wrathful lawyer had demanded that his detective give him all the missing documents from the investigation about Lieutenant Anderson. Despite of Perry's insistence, Paul flatly refused to give him, any information that was not related to the friendship between Andy and Della. Suggesting him not to insist anymore, nor to spend his energy from that matter. Because that would be the only thing he would get, as he just didn't want to interfere anymore in the private affairs of him and Della. Because, he had already told her everything he needed to know and if he wanted more answers, he would have to ask directly to his beautiful secretary.

Paul also warned him not to even think about discussing the information with Lieutenant Anderson, as he doubted Andy would betray the trust that his dear friend Freckles put on her dear friend Bug.

Paul's last words had made Perry's blood boil, making his jealousy start to torment him. Although Perry knew what existed between Andy and Della was only a love of brother and sister. Yet, he could not stop thinking, that another man could also be the owner of Della's affection and probably knew more about his girlfriend's life than he did.

After leaving Paul's office, Perry had become increasingly angry with his private detective, by not getting the extra information that could help him to unravel the mystery of the San Antonio medal and the little girl with big blue eyes. He hoping only that his mother could discover something that would take him out of the terrible doubt that was killing him.

Perry asked himself, what he would have answered, if in the course of the last week someone had approached him asking, if he really cared about the lose two years of memories. He would simply have answered NO, because he already had everything he needed, which was the love of his sweet Miss Street and for him the only important thing was to never forget the memories that both would forge.

But, in the last two days, Perry was no longer as sure of that premise, as his well-organized life had turned 360 degrees. Felling that the people he trusted had not been so sincere with him. Now all he wanted and needed to know was what had happened in his life before his accident. He also needed to know if Della was part of that lost past. But especially what he wanted most to know was if that little girl was really his daughter.

Perry feeling terribly bad with the simple thought that if all his suspicions were true, he always would blame himself for not being present at his daughter's life important moments, even if it wasn't his fault. Everything he would have given to be present at her birth and all the important, her first steps, her first words, her first day of preschool, being there to her side comforting her when she got sick. He had another surge of anger and jealousy, realizing he wasn't the one who held his daughter, for the first time after her birth, as it was Della's best friend that got that privilege.

"ANDY ANDERSON AGAIN." It was the only thing that sounded in his head, why Andy and not him?

Causing him a great pain, he to know that his daughter could have suffered during his absence, as this was a pain that he knew well, since first day his father died.

Although Perry was not satisfied with Paul's answers, deep down, he could understand his friend somewhat, as he was well aware of the deep affection his detective had for his secretary. So, it, could be assumed that if he knew something about Della, he would never divulge it to anyone, as his lips would always be sealed, when it came to defending his beautiful.

Perry took a moment to try to calm before entering his office, smiling for himself when he was received by the most radiant smile, which he had only seen in the woman he loved so much.

Seeing Perry, Alba went around the desk to greet her mother's boss, as he knelt down in order to be able to be at eye level with the little girl. "Miss Kirby, I see you have managed a nearly impossible feat. I still can't believe that Miss Lade is sharing her hidden chocolates." Perry smiled, as removing his handkerchief to wipe a small chocolate stain the corner of Alba's mouth. "Although I am almost certain, that your cousin will not be very happy to realize how many chocolates you managed to get, perhaps you, my little miss Kirby, should save a bit room for lunch." Perry says, while continuing to clean Alba's mouth.

Alba lets out a little chuckle, when she see Gertie roll her eyes. "Yes sir, Gertie was very kind to invite me some of her chocolates."

"Now, my little Miss Kirby, perhaps you could tell me where your cousin may be?" Perry asks, as scanning his all surroundings in search of Della.

"Della is in your office, sir, chatting with your mom." Alba replies pointing towards Perry´s office door.

"With my mom?" Perry asks as he stands up, he could imagine very well what the two women were chatting about in his office.

"Yes sir." Alba replies, as Perry looks down at her. "I was in the law library reading, when I thought I heard your voice, so I decided to go in your office to greet you. But when I got in there, I didn't see you, but I saw your mom sitting on the couch. So I apologized to her, telling her I thought I had heard you, she explained me she was your mom and that you had gone to Uncle Paul. Then she invited me to sit beside her, we were both talking for a while, until Della returned to the law library to looking for me. When she didn't see me there, she come to your office, where she saw me chatting with Mrs. Mason. So, I explained the reason why I was not in the library as she ordered me. Thereafter your mom told Della, that they needed to talk, so my cousin asked me to come to visit Gertie, while those two spoke. Then when you returned, we would all go to lunch."

Perry saw there were tears escaping from Alba´s eyes. "No tears Miss Kirby! You did nothing wrong." Perry lean over to kiss her forehead. "Now you wipe your eyes and sit down to keep Gertie company, while I let both ladies know that I'm back and then we'll be off to lunch." Alba nods, as she took the tissue Gertie handed her, wiping her eyes.

Perry smiled at Gertie, as he went towards his office, where he paused for several seconds not sure what he would find when he opened the door. But the only thing Perry could guarantee at the time, was that his mother had already tried to find out everything she could from Della, regarding Alba's true origin. Although he also knew that upon entering, he would have to behave normally in front of Della, because he did not want her to realize that he suspected something over all this matter.

Perry also knew that sooner rather than later, he and his secretary were going to have the most important conversation of their lives. He could only hope that Della had a good explanation about all this strange situation or at least tell him how they met and what happened between the two, without even knowing how he would react with everything she would tell him.

Regardless if he were Alba's father, he wasn't sure if he could forgive Della, for hiding the truth from him. Wondering why she hadn't at least told him about Alba, even after he met the little girl. Perry was not only bothered by the fact Della hadn't talked to him yet, but what bothered him most about all this, that she was denying the existence of her own child.

Stepping into the office, Perry glanced around, seeing the two women in his life, sitting on the couch, both appeared to have been crying. Giving they both one of his biggest dimpled smiles, trying not to notice the tears and Della's apparent nervousness or the fact she was holding tightly the San Antonio medal in her hands. Deciding that he would wait until later in the evening, when he and his mother were alone in his apartment, to discuss about the conversation she had with Della, he feeling anxious to find out what her mom thought of this whole strange situation.

But at the moment his main concern was taking his two most important women and precious little girl out for a delicious lunch. Perry could remember there was a fair just a short drive away from and maybe after lunch he could enjoy a carousel ride, with the newest little woman in his life.

"HIS DAUGHTER, his little Miss Kirby, NO!" He said to himself, because, from now on and on she would always be his little MISS ALBA MASON...


	22. Chapter 22

After leaving the office, just as he promised. Perry took Aurora, Della and Alba to lunch, where he officially introduced Della to his mother as his girlfriend.

As the grown-ups spoke Alba had been listened very carefully to everything Perry had said, remaining very quiet and with a sad look on her face. The little girl was feeling that her mom would be leaving her forever to form a new family by marrying her boss.

When they finished lunch, the four went the nearby fair in the park, where Perry purchased several tickets for the carousel ride. Once Alba found her favorite horse, Perry helped her get on, standing, by her side. As Aurora and Della sat on a bench near them. During lunch, neither for Della nor for Perry gone unnoticed, the look of sadness on her little girl's face. Even though Alba was smiling being on the ride both realizing that sad look still lingered with her.

Aurora couldn't help but notice how happy Perry was on the ride. So, she turned her attention to Della, who seemed to be struggling with her emotions, watching father and daughter on the ride. "That is a beautiful portrait, isn't it?" She asks the young woman sitting next to her.

Della nodded, wiping the stray tear from her cheek, "yes, it is beautiful." She sighs, looking at Aurora, "Mrs. Mason, I know you already gave me an answer, but I would like to ask you again, I hope you give me the chance to talk to Perry, as I want to be me, who tells everything to Perry."

"Della! I did promise to let you talk to him, my only request is that you do it soon. He is my son and I still think he deserves knowing the all truth."

"Ma´am, I promise you, once this week is over with, when Perry and I are alone, I will talk to him. I just want my girl to have the best summer memories of this time here in Los Angeles. I promise! I will tell the whole truth and the reasons why I haven't said anything sooner."

"Alright Della, I'm going to trust you and I will remain quiet about this situation until Alba and Mae have gone home. I will give you a limited amount of time to talk to Perry." Aurora says looking energetically at Della. "But I promise you I will tell Perry the all truth, if I think you have waited too long." Della could only nod, realizing Perry did deserve to hear everything. But that would not be until her child was safe and sound at home, away from all the crossfire that could arise between the two.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry was enjoying the carousel ride with his daughter. But even though apparently Alba having fun, he could realize there was something was really bothering little girl. He smiled when he had noticed how much Alba resembled Della, even in the way she bit her lower lip, when she wanted to say something and didn't know how to do it.

He rebuked himself being so blind and not to realize, from the first time he met to the little girl, that she and Della were more than just cousins, as it was just enough with to see them interact together to know that they were both a mother and daughter.

Alba, who always appeared to be having fun, now it didn't appear to be as happy as she usually was on the carousel. Perry finally decided he needed to find out, why his little one was felt that way? He had realized that her mood had changed radically, when he mentioned that Della was his official girlfriend.

"Miss Kirby, I have a feeling you're not enjoying this carousel ride with me as you have before. It seems being in my company is suddenly bothering you?" Perry ask showing the girl a sad face.

Alba shakes her head, a bit surprised by Perry's question, "No, Mr. Mason it's not that. We have already talked about my thinking you were a bad man, keeping my cousin from coming home every weekend. But now I understand, that you two work very hard to help people. Since we met, you have behaved very kindly to Mama Mae and me. Even more you invited us to Los Angeles, making it a fun visit, despite your busy work, Della and you managed to take us, almost every day to lunch and a walk."

"Then could you please tell me why you have suddenly begun to look so sad? It seems to me that something is bothering you since we were at lunch. Perhaps if you tell me what is wrong, I can try to help you." Perry attempts to smile.

"Sir, promise you won't be mad at me for what I want to ask you?"

"Of course, my little girl! You can ask me whatever you want. I could never be mad at you for asking me something," Perry smiles. "Even though I'm famous for my courtroom temper, when things don't work out the way that I want or think things should be. I could never lose control with you, no matter what a young lady as cute as you, could ask."

Perry wished he could see inside the little head of his daughter, as the gears of her mind began to work, trying to find the proper words to say what she needed to ask to him.

"Sir, although I didn't like you at first and I thought you were a bad person and that you always keeping my cousin working all the time, making her get away from me. But after I spent time in the office with you two this week. I realized that there are a lot of things you two do for the people who need your help and to achieve it you have to take a lot of your time." Alba sighs as the carousel ride continues. "Sir, NO... I don't want, you and Della to be dating."

"But Alba! Why you tell me that? Do you think I'm not someone good for your cousin?" Perry asks feeling a little hurt by his daughter's confession.

Alba shakes her head. "It's not that, sir, you're just not the person, who she is supposed to be with. She can't be your girlfriend, because she waiting for my…" Alba stops, realizing she was about to tell Perry, that both were waiting for her father to return, from his trip, so that the three of them became the family she always dreamed of.

Although Perry was looking forward to telling Alba that he was her father and had already returned for her. He knew he couldn't say anything until he and Della had the long-awaited conversation that would confirm he was Alba's father. But he didn't need any confirmation, as his heart yelled at him that this beautiful girl with big blue eyes and a radiant smile was his and of the woman he loved most in the world.

Perry felt so frustrated, for not being able to remember, how his little girl began to exist in this world. He had many questions, what to make to Della. Why she hadn't been by his side, when he woke up from his coma or how long had they met before his accident and if he knew she was pregnant? He realized once again, that these doubts could only be resolved by Della.

But in this moment, Perry decided that he would only enjoy the carousel ride with his daughter. He would also prepare to spend with Alba the long-awaited day at Disney. He had all good intentions of spoiling his little one, granting her slightest whim for the entire day, regardless how Della, Mae or his mother, liked it or not.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

For Perry this had been, a long day full of emotions and joy. After him leaving Della and Alba in her apartment, he took his mother back to his. There they both had a long conversation, she confirming to her son that Alba was his daughter. She asked Perry to wait until Della talked to him, thus fulfilling her promise to give Della enough time.

Perry managed to convince his mother to extend her visit for two more weeks. Plus, he knew once he and Della had spoken, he would need his mom by his side.

Finally Aurora and Mae met, having a long talk as they went off to have coffee. From the first moment of their meeting the two got along well, they mutually agreed to lead their children's lives on the right path, so that their little girl could finally be happy. Aurora admitted to Mae, to being sad having to leave Los Angeles and not being able to spend more time with her youngest child. She also confessed Mae, she hoped Della and Perry would marry very soon, thus would giving Alba the family she so desired.

Aurora had asked Mae if she would be moving to Los Angeles once things were settled with Perry and Della. Mae told him that this would not be the case, because she would stay at Bolero Beach, as she had her life and her friends there. Plus, it was still close enough to be able to see her girls very often. This had made Aurora a bit sad, to think that there was a greater distance for her to be visiting her granddaughter.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

The last week went by faster than Perry and Della wished. That Sunday afternoon as agreed, Paul would take Mae and Alba back to Bolero Beach.

Della felt her heart being squeezed as she realized her clock announced that her little girl's departure time was fast approaching. She could not help feeling unhappy to know that she would no longer have her sweet dawn with her every day, having enjoyed her for two short weeks. Perry also felt the same as Della way about his little Miss Kirby's departure, his heart was filled with sadness at he knew not being able to have her in his life daily.

Perry was so wanted to be able to show openly show his feelings to Alba. But he also knew that he could not do it at that time and that he would have to wait a bit longer, to finally give all his love to his little girl. He had never imagined that he could would ever love a child as much as he did his little girl. This was an unconditional love and now that he knew this feeling, he didn't won't to lose it.

Paul had gotten Mae and Alba's luggage into the trunk of his car, for the drive back to Bolero Beach, then they would go to Perry's apartment for lunch. It had been decided that Perry would take Della and Alba in their car to their apartment as Paul would do it with Mae, giving the three of them a chance to enjoy their last moments together.

Aurora was waiting for them in the apartment, she had prepare a delicious lunch for her granddaughter, as she wasn't sure when she would see her again. She had found out from Perry, that Alba really liked a special chocolate cake from a bakery near the office. So she decided to order one for her child, even though she had wished she could bake the cake herself, but the bakery would have to do it for her this time.

Della told Aurora that after Alba and Mae returned to Bolero Beach. She would ask Perry to go to her apartment, so that they both had the conversation they needed to have. Aurora knew that this would be a long and painful conversation, which would change the life of her son and his girlfriend forever.

Lunch passed faster than Della and Perry would have wished, as soon Mae and Alba would return home. Farewell was sad and painful for Della, she had a hard time getting away from her little child again and Alba didn't like it either, not being able to be with her mother every day.

After hugging and kissing her little girl strongly, Della whispered in her ear that she loved her very much. She also promised to call her every day to wish her good night.

Perry also couldn't hide his emotions towards his daughter, letting himself be carried away by them, hugging her little girl, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. This expression of affection was something that did not go unnoticed by Della, surprising her even more when he promised Alba that the following Friday afternoon, he and Della would be in Bolero Beach to spend the weekend together.

Mae send Alba into the car, then she hugged both Della and Perry, thanking them for the last two weeks. Paul escorted Mae to the car, helping her into car, making sure to settled Alba in the backseat, thinking that if the girl was tired, could sleep comfortably there.

Della and Perry asked Paul to drive carefully and tell Mae to call Della when they had arrived home. Paul told them not to worry that everything would be fine and their precious cargo would arrive safe and sound at their destination.

Paul said goodbye to his friends and Aurora before getting into his car. While the car was leaving for the road, Della could see her daughter looking at her through the back window, waving her small hands in farewell.

Della couldn't stop the tears from falling on her cheeks seeing her little one leave. Feeling a strange sense of anguish, when she saw that Paul's car disappeared end of the street.

This strange sensation was installed in her chest, causing her to shiver. Realizing that, Perry hugged her strongly, giving a tender kiss on the forehead, smiling her, he says. "Miss Street, I think it's time you and I talk."

Della stares into Perry's eyes, smiling sadly to him. "You are the boss..."


	23. Chapter 23

After Alba and Mae's departure to Bolero Beach, Perry took Della to her apartment, as both had agreed that this would be the best place, to have the talk they had postponed for a long time. Plus, they both knew that in this place nobody would interrupt them.

For Perry and Della this had been a silent journey from his house to her apartment, as each one of them had been wrapped up in their own thoughts. Neither were sure of what would happen once they arrived there and began talking. Particularly Della, who wore her heart on her sleeve, knew this was going to be the most difficult conversation of their lives.

When both entering the apartment, Della went straight to her room, as Perry pour her a glass of wine and himself a bourbon with ice.

After a short time Della returned to the living room and Perry could see her with several photo albums in her arms. She placing them on coffee table, as she sat on the couch.

Then handing her, the wine glass, Perry sat down beside her. "Della, tell me, why have you brought these out?" He asks looking at the albums with curiosity.

She smiles nervously as she to caresses the leather cover of one album. "Perry these are the memories of the most important moments in my life and I hope when we have finished our conversation, they will be just as important to you."

Perry stares at her, as he orders his thoughts in search of the exact words he needs, in order to ask her everything he wants to know. He didn't want to feel angry at her either, but he couldn't help it, as every time he remembered she had hidden the truth about Alba, he felt anger and frustrated towards her.

"Della..." It was the only thing Perry could say, before she raised her hand to silence him.

"Perry, I know this moment that in your head there are a lot of doubts that must be resolved and I promise this will be like this. But for now all I want is you to listen carefully which I have to say you without interruption. Do you think you can do that for me?" He just nods. "That it's fine. Because I think that before I answer any questions, you deserve first find out the whole truth."

One heavy sigh let out from Della's lips as she reached in her dress pocket the San Antonio medal. After taking it out, she gave it to Perry, but not before looking at it carefully for a moment and smiling sadly as she remembered the day in which he handed it to her.

She reaches out to hand to over the medal to Perry, as he takes and looks at it's carefully for a moment before asking. "Della, would you please first explain to me how Alba got this medal?" Perry says, as he stretching his hand for Della to see it.

Della releases a slight sigh before beginning to respond him. "Perry, I know when you saw the medal hanging on Alba's neck, a lot of questions without answers began to arise in your mind." She pausing to takes several short breaths, in a vain attempt to calm down. "But now please let me start to talk, so that you may have the answers you need. I promise that at the end of this conversation, all your doubts will have been resolved."

"Miss Street, I know you asked me not to interrupt you until you finish talking. But I need you to answer this question, as it is very important for me to know the answer." Perry reaches to hold Della's hand for a moment, before letting go of her, he looks at the medal that he still held between his fingers. Suddenly he releases a strong sigh, causing the woman beside him startle. "Della tell me! Alba isn't your cousin, but instead, the little girl is really your daughter. So, am I right?"

Saying nothing, Della reaches for one of the albums, placing it in her lap. She opens it, slowly turn the pages, as looking carefully at each image in it. After a moment, she stops at a particular photo, carefully removing it, she looks at the image tenderly for a moment, then hands it Perry. The image reflected a younger Della, in a hospital bed holding in her arms a baby only hours old. Though there was a tiredness reflected on her face, she held the most radiant smile, he had never seen.

When Della handed Perry the photo, he stared at it for a moment. Suddenly his chest so tight that he could barely breathe and tears were starting to form along the edge of his eyes. "So... This... This little baby, you hold in your arms, is Alba, the day she was born?" Perry asks, the emotion is heard in his voice.

"Yes, Perry, that beautiful big-eyed baby, is my sweet dawn, the day she was born. The most important day of my life, after finding out she was growing inside of me."

"So, are you confirming that Alba, is your daughter?" Della nods. "Della, why didn't you say anything? Granted, I could have accepted the fact she is your daughter, not your cousin and perhaps, I could understand the reasons why you didn't tell me anything when you started working for me. But I don´t understand why didn't you tell me after I meet her or when I asked you to be my girlfriend. Even worse, when I questioned, why you cared so much about her? You only answered me that you loved her very much and taken care of her since her was a baby. Of course, how could it not be like that? IF SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Perry tried taking several breaths to calm down, but it didn't help, as his anger was increasing. "DAMMIT! Della, why didn't you reveal the truth about Alba to me?" Perry's shout rumbled throughout the room, unable to control his temper.

"Perry, yelling is not going to get you the answers you wanted any sooner. Now, please, calm down and let me explain to you everything right from the start." Della says grateful that Alba and Mae had gone.

"Do you want me to calm down?" Perry looks at Della smiling sardonically. "Miss Street! How can you think I'm going to calm down? If my girlfriend, the person I love most in this world, which I thought was reliable and truthful. She just tells me she has a daughter that she has been hiding as her cousin." He sighs, the frustration reflected on his face. "So, I have to wonder, had I not shown up at Bolero Beach and met Alba, just how much longer you would have continued to lie to me about her? The only thing I can think of is that you are a cold and calculating woman."

"PERRY, NO! I'm not the cold and calculating person you think that I am. You had no idea, how it hurt not being able to confess the whole truth. You also have to remember, that until recently you thought, that both of us just met the day I came into your office to apply for confidential secretary position. You didn't even remember that we had met several years earlier." She gets up to pour bit more wine in her glass, returning to her seat. "So, as you think I was going to confess you that I had a daughter and let alone talk about the secrets that revolved around Alba's birth."

"Secrets, about Alba's birth?" Perry asks, determined that Della confess the whole truth. "Della, I know this question can bother you and even hate me for asking it. But I need to know the answer from your own lips. Tell me, who is Alba's father? Is it by chance Lieutenant Andrew Anderson?"

A surprised look crossed Della's face, she looked wide eyed at Perry, not really believing what she had just heard. Feeling frustration and anger building up inside her, "PERRY MASON, how dare you ask me such a question. How dare you even think that Andy could even be Alba's father?" Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "I already told you and explained to you more than once, that Andy is a very dear friend, a brother to me. We've always been that way, since the first time we met."

"Della, what do you expect me to think? If the first time I met him, it was obvious to me that you two knew each other quite well. He even commented that he had been the first person to hold Alba after her birth. Added to the fact that I now know she is your daughter, that he was the one with you of the most important moment of your life, the birth of your daughter."

"Perry, I can't deny that Andy was with me when Alba was born. If he hadn't been available when I needed it most, I'm not sure that my little girl would have been here today." Della wipes a finger over the lower lid of both her eyes, to remove the tears that refused to stop.

"Della, please, tell me what happened to you and Alba." His anger now becoming concern. "Were there health issues and you didn't take proper care?"

Della shook her head. "No Perry, nothing like that. When I found out that I was pregnant, I worried about taking care of myself, so that my baby was born healthy and safe. But despite all this, the day my baby decided to reach this world, there were certain complications and if it hadn't been for Andy, I don't like to think, what might have happened to me or Alba."

"ANDY... ANDY... ANDY! You keep going back to him. What was so important? What really happened that day, so that you are so grateful to him?" Perry says, while Della could hear the jealousy in his voice. "You speak with such admiration for him, that he seems your hero."

"There were still two weeks left for my due date, but my little girl decided to make her appearance in this world earlier than expected. I was home alone that day, as my aunt Mae, had gone to visit a friend in a neighboring town, when I went into labor. I thought it was just a backache, because of my bulging belly I couldn't sleep comfortably last night. But it wasn't long, before my water broke and the pains were so bad. I couldn't go to the hospital on my own. That night there was a heavy storm, it seemed that it was raining dogs and cats. Plus due to the storm my aunt could not return home on time. I contacted the hospital, for them to send an ambulance, but they told me to wait a bit as there was none ambulance available due to several severe accidents from the storm. So, the only thing that occurred to me was to call Andy. When I told him everything that was happening, he quickly left work and came to get me in his patrol car, taking me to the hospital just in time, so that my baby was born without any problem. That's why I am so grateful to him. "My bug has always been my guardian angel, since we were kids and now Alba's as well." She smiled remembering her eternal childhood friend.

Perry now had a better understanding what Andy's participation was in Della's life, realizing a hundred things could have gone wrong had he not been around. Like what could have happened to Della, to Alba or both of them. Perry thought he would have to take the time to get to know Lieutenant Anderson and to thank this man for his friendship and protection of the woman Perry loved most in his life.

"Now I have a better understanding the relationship of friendship that there is between you and Andy." Says Perry, leaving Della a bit surprised that he hadn't said Lieutenant Anderson, but Andy. "But could you please tell me who Alba's father is and why you chose to pass her as your cousin? Also, why did Alba say the medal belonged to her father?"

Della took a sip of her wine, placing the glass back on the table and reaching to take the San Antonio medal Perry had been running his fingers over. He handing it to her, as he smiled at her sadly, Della looks at him and smiles at him as she remembering the first time they had met.

"Perry, what Alba said is the truth, the medal does belong to her father. He gave it to me several years ago, with an oath of eternal love and I put it on my little girl the day she was born." She looked sadly at the medal. "This was an absurd attempt on my part to have her father always close to her."

"Why do you find it an absurd attempt? Perhaps, wasn't your daughter's father willing to take on his responsibility for her? Even if he had no commitment to you." Said Perry, with a bit of fear in his voice. He feared her answer was yes and that being the real reason she had never told him that he was Alba's father.

Perry knew he could never forgive himself, if all that were true. But he didn't think he could have been a scoundrel with any woman, much less Della. Even though the accident would have changed him and he had no memory of those two years of his life. He considered himself was a man of honor he would always have fulfilled his responsibilities, knowing under no circumstance would he have abandoned his child.

"No! Alba's father never knew I was expecting his child. He was a naval officer, who embarked to the pacific to fight against enemy's military. It was several weeks after he left that I found out, I was pregnant. Plus, I never heard from him again, after he left."

"A Naval officer, who was headed to the Pacific?" Perry asks, as Della nodded. Although he was certain he already knew the answer to the question he was about to asks. "Della... Am I... Am I Alba's father?" His voice breaks with emotion.

"Yes, Perry... Alba is your daughter... Our daughter..." Della replies, her voice just as broken as Perry's. "I think it's time you know how it was that you and I met nearly seven years ago or as my sweet dawn always says, the night Dad kissed Mom." Della smiles unable to stop the tears from falling, as Perry hands her his handkerchief.

Della began to tell Perry everything about the USO dance, where they met. She also told him about the strange magical force that made them both fall in love from the moment they first saw each other. How in an instant the world stopped, they feeling that everyone around them disappeared, that there was no one else, but only the two of them. How they ended up leaving the dance, going to his apartment in the attic. Where they both surrendered to their passion, to spend the night making love. In the morning, they remained naked and wrapped around each other, watching the sunrise from the large window in front of the bed. Then she told him about his departure later on that day, his promise to return to meet her aunt and properly ask for her hand in marriage. Then he would take her to Kansas to introduce her to his mother, she never knew how at some point he had taken off his medal to give it to her, promising he would write to her as often as possible, but it didn't work out that way, as after her departure she never know more about him.

Della leaned back against the couch for a moment to collect her thoughts, while Perry got up to refill both their glasses, returning to sit next to her again. Having placed both glasses on the table.

Della leaned forward telling him it wasn't until four years later that one of the secretaries that worked with her, told about a young lawyer he would open soon his own legal consultation office in the Brent Building. The young secretary had also told about he was looking for a personnel secretary. But what left her most in shock was when told about his accident, which had left him in a coma for several months, causing him not to remember the last two years. That at the precise moment that the secretary having mentioned his name, she knew immediately that she had to apply for the job, to find out if he could remember everything that had happened between them. But when they were having the interview, she felt that her world was collapsing. When she realized Perry had no idea that they had ever met and that all her illusions went out the window. But all was not lost, as he offered her the position, which she accepted immediately, with the hope that over time and the daily routine he would regain his memory. So, she could finally tell him the whole truth about their daughter.

But unfortunately that never happened, as he always seemed to ignore her, seeing her as the woman who only worked for him. They would only become an occasional couple, when he needed to take someone to an event or party. Because his girlfriend of the moment was not available to him, she always knew was simply replacing his girlfriend. So she choosing to remain quiet about their past, so as not to ruin both his professional and personnel life.

Perry quickly reached her hand. "You were always more than just a secretary to me, I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression. From the first moment that you came into my office, you took absolute control of my life both professionally and personally. But I knew you were a dignified lady and I didn't want to offend. I also didn't want you to think I was that kind of boss that was looking for a secretary and lover in the same person. You were never or have been a substitute for anyone, I was always proud to take you by the arm to all those events. Perry paused, "Della! Why didn't you tell me the whole truth that night on the beach?"

"Timing, Perry! I didn't tell you anything, because this wasn't something that has been easy to confess. How could I tell you we had a daughter and that she was the little girl you just met? Plus, neither of you really liked each other, especially Alba, with her reasoning, that you did me work too hard to prevent me from coming home on a regular basis. I felt you two needed some time to get to know each other better and that she find out for herself that you were not the evil ogre she thought you were."

"Alright! I am trying to understand everything you've told me so far. But now would you please explain why her last name is Kirby and not Street? That I don't understand, as she is your daughter." Perry says, thinking that perhaps she felt ashamed of being Alba's mother.

"Perry, you must understand in this day and age, single mother who isn't divorced, is frowned upon. It would not have been an easy situation for me and much less for my unborn baby. I didn't want her to suffer the stigma of being called illegitimate. So, for a short time, I came to consider giving my child up for adoption. But Aunt Mae convinced me that if I did that I would regret it for the rest of my life not knowing what had happened to my baby. But if I wanted to keep my child with me, she had a solution. Since she was recently divorced, no one would question her having a baby, without a father present. I realizing that although I really wanted to tell the world that Alba was mine, this was the best solution."

Perry had to ask her, "Della, how were you able to think, even for a moment, to give Alba up for adoption?" Says Perry feeling very beaten by Della's words. "I am disappointed to think that you could have such a cold heart, as wanting to give away your daughter."

"Perry! You have no right to tell me that I am a cold and heartless person." She felt offended with him, for thinking that about her. "When I discovered that I was pregnant I was scared and desperate. Everything I thought was that you had made fun of me and you had considered me a one-night stand." Della pauses taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. Due to the emotional burden of the whole situation she started shaking, but she knew, she need to calm down to can get this conversation to the end. "Granted, that for a moment I thought of adoption as an option, but it wasn't because I didn't love my baby. I just assumed that this would be the best for my child's well-being. But thanks to Mae, I realized that doing so would be the biggest mistake of my life. None of this was easy for me. Wondering more than once if I really done the right thing by keeping with my baby. Even more, when my girl asked questions I could not answer."

"So, you're telling me there have been other times when you have regretted keeping our daughter?" Said Perry. He was trying very hard to control his temper and not to yell at he was feeling so angry that Della had even considered in the beginning to give their child up for adoption.

"Perry, I understand your anger. But you weren't around us. How fair do you think it is for our daughter to live the lie she has been living? God, Perry! She's just a six-year-old girl. Who doesn't understand, why she has to call me Della most of the time and Mom only when we're at home alone. You don't know how many tears I had to dry, this past spring, when in her kindergarten class and she made things for Mother's Day, she felt very sad, because she couldn't make me anything me, without someone asking, why the gift wasn't for Mae? Father's Day wasn't any easier, as her father wasn't around and she had no idea who he was. Even at their young age, her classmates teased her for not having one." Della sighs remembering her child's suffering. "She has suffered so much, because I couldn't be with her, as I've needed to make money to help support her and being in Los Angeles was the only way of doing it. Perry..." She pauses to breathe, in an attempt not to cry again. "You don't know, how many times, I've worked more than one job at time, to be able to give her everything she needed. It breaks my heart every time I have to leave her and not being able to assure her exactly when I would be able to see her. I can't even keep my promise to call her every evening to tell her I love her and good night."

Perry felt very beaten by Della's words. He never imagined, how much his daughter could have suffered, for not having her parents by her side. Suddenly a question arose inside Perry's head. "Della, answer something for me, do you regret giving birth to our daughter?"

"PERRY MASON! I will not dignify you with an answer to that question. I love my daughter, I have never regretted the decision to have and keep her, even in the current situation. She is my life, the dawn that has made me move on, enjoy the good times and get past, get beyond the bad times as well. I have missed many important moments in my daughter's life, because I wasn't at home, which I will regret all my life." Della wiped her wet cheeks with tears that kept on escape. "If I could turn back time, I don't think I would change anything, just for having my baby in my arms again. Perhaps, I would have made a better effort to get home more often." Della sighs, "Perry, I will always be grateful to you for giving me the most beautiful and precious gift of my life. My sweet dawn!"

Perry leaned towards Della, touching her face, he brushes his thumb across her cheek, to wipe away a stray tear. "Della, honey, SORRY! Please, try not to cry anymore, I have been an idiot these past several days. I had not taken the time to consider what you had gone through, to keep and raise our daughter with the help of Mae. Having to spend so much time away from her, in order to give her the life you wanted. You two have such a special relationship, I can just see how much you love each other." Perry kisses Della's forehead. "Now I would like to have Alba know that I am her father and she no longer has to wait for him to come back from his trip."

He realizes that the tension had begun to take hold of Della. "Perry, I know Alba does need to know the truth, but now it isn't time. First she needs to get use to you being around her and for her to get to know you better." Della, looking for understanding in Perry's eyes. "This would be a shock for my little girl, if we tell her right now that you are her father. Please understand, this timing isn't right."

"TIMING isn't right?" Perry gets up shouting without preventing his temper from emerging.

"Perry, please try understand!" Della asks him to understand her reasons, because Alba couldn't know anything at the moment. All she wanted was for him to understand, that her only concern was their daughter to get hurt.

Lowering his voice, Perry sits back down on the couch, "Della, I am not saying we have to tell her tomorrow, but I think, she should know. Together we can figure out how to tell her, so she doesn't feel so overwhelmed by everything. So, next Friday we would close the office early and go to Bolero Beach, to have a talk with our little girl. I also want to get a start on changing any and all records so that her last name is Mason and so I will be legally her father."

"No Perry, a week is not enough time." Della replies, feeling he is getting carried away by his emotion before thinking things through. "Though I also want my little girl, to know that you are her long-awaited father. First we have to think carefully about what we are going to handle this and say to her. Especially you, who would lose a lot if all this is made public."

"Lose, what?" Perry laugh mockingly, "Della, tell me, what could I lose?"

"Perry! You don't have to be so sarcastic with me, as we both know you have a lot to lose. You should consider that if journalists find out that you have an illegitimate daughter with your secretary, will feast on you. They could cause your legal practice to be severely affected. You remember that people usually forgive sin but not scandal. Plus, some your clients may think this is a lack of decorum on our part. They may feel offended and could do without your professional services, taking their legal work elsewhere." Della pauses taking a breath. "On the other hand, you should also think about Alba, how this is going to affect her. You think they will accept so easy, the fact that she is your illegitimate daughter. You haven´t thought that there will be people will want to belittle her, for being my daughter. Plus, when she is in school, she will not only receive the teasing of children but also from their parents. Many of them will not want her to associate with their children, because her parents are not married. There will be many people, who would consider me an upstart, who only wants to marry her boss to climb the social ladder." Della felt her emotions were nearly spent, causing her to cry again.

"Della! I don't care about what journalists may write or what my clients can think about all this. Simply, they may take their own business, elsewhere if they chose. Alba is our daughter and I won't deny that, for worrying that this affects my business or reputation. I promise, that I will protect both of you, I will not let no person hurt either of you. Much less, I will let someone to dare to be mean or cruel to my little girl. Nor would I allow anyone to speak ill of her mother. Anyone who dares to do so will have to face me in court."

Before Della had a chance to say anything else, the doorbell rang. Perry looked at his watch, realizing it was just after 10 p.m. He quickly got up from the couch to go open to the door. He figured it to be Paul, having returned from Bolero Beach. Thinking he wanted to let them know the Mae and Alba were safe and sound back home. But his surprise was great, when he opened the door, instead of seeing Paul standing in the door way, he found Andy. "Lieutenant Anderson, what a surprise! Please, come in." Perry steps back to let Andy in. "But I do have to ask, what brings you to my girlfriend's apartment this late in the evening?"

"BUG?" Della says surprised seeing Andy standing in the doorway, she wiped her eyes. "Please come in, can I get you something to drink?"

"No, no, nothing thanks." Andy replies, Perry and Della can realize his nervousness. "Freckles! I need you to sit down and promise me you'll be calm, as I have something delicate to tell you." Andy looks at Perry. "I'm glad you're here too."

"Lieutenant Anderson, can you tell me, what is going on?" Perry closes the door to move where Andy and Della are standing.

Andy takes a deep breath to try to calm down before speaking. "I was in my car, on my way back to the station, when I heard on the radio, about an accident on the road to Bolero Beach, getting there, the desk sergeant give me the information about the accident."

"Andy, just tell us, what is happening?"

"Perry, the little information, the desk sergeant gave me, was about a car had overturned on route to Bolero Beach."

Della, moves nervously from side to side, taking Andy by the shoulders. "BUG! Please tell me, it's not Paul's car."

Andy stares into Della's eyes, "Freckles, so sorry, but the report said according to the registration number it is Paul's car."

Realizing Della had started to fade away. Perry quickly reached to wrap his arms around her, preventing her from collapsing to the floor, while she started to feel that everything around her became pain and darkness.

_**"The night is darkest just before the dawn and promise! The dawn is coming soon."** _


	24. Chapter 24

The drive from Della's apartment to Cedar Sinai was approximately 20 minutes. Which for Della and Perry had become an eternity full of pain and anguish.

It hadn't been long since Andy had appeared at her apartment door with worst news no parent would have wanted to hear. Andy had told them about a car accident occurred on the way to Bolero Beach. He had also told both he had been able to confirm the registration number belonged Paul's car.

Della hearing about the accident, started to fade away into Perry's arms. Once she managed to recover and try to keep calm, the three went quickly to the hospital. On the way, Andy assured them he had told them all what he knew, promising them that he would give them more information as soon as he had a new update.

Andy had never liked being the bearer of bad news, though he always assumed it as part of his work. But this time fate had placed him in front of the only person he had never wanted to give these bad news, his dear friend Freckles. Like Perry and Della, Andy felt as worried and scarred for his goddaughter and the woman he had always considered as his own aunt. He couldn't feel more relieved upon his arrival as he found Perry with Della at her apartment, as he knew Della would need all the strength and support that only Perry could offer her.

While the three made their way to the hospital. Della's mind started to wander through the most terrible scenarios that no mother could have imagined in her life. This made her feel fear and despair, she feeling so vulnerable and defenseless who was unable to stop crying. She just asked of heaven that nothing bad would have happened to her little baby girl, as just thinking about it made her feel terribly ill. Della couldn't nor wanted to imagine life without her child, as this life wouldn't be worth anything without her sweet dawn in it.

Suddenly come her the image of the tragic accident that she and her family had been and which caused the death of her parents, leaving her an orphan at a very young age. The simple thought of this caused her to feel so scared that she began to shake.

Glance in his rear-view mirror, Andy couldn't help but notice how nervous and scared his friend was. "Freckles, please to calm down! I'm more than sure that when we get to the hospital, we will get more information regarding the accident. They will tell us there is nothing seriously wrong with my little goddaughter, Aunt Mae and Paul. Then you will see for yourself that all this will only be a very bad memory that will fade into the past."

Andy who had tried to calm his dear friend Freckles with reassuring words as he drove, could see out of the corner of his eye that Perry hugging Della tightly. There he could realize the lawyer´s face was impassive and his gaze lost, plus the fact he hadn't uttered a single word since them leaving the apartment for the trip to the hospital.

Upon arriving at Cedars main entrance, Andy stopped long enough to let Perry and Della out of the car, then went in search of a parking space.

Della hadn't even wait for Andy to completely stop the car as she got out running into the main entrance. A desperate Della stopped at the reception desk for any information about her baby. The receptionist had only told her to follow the emergency room floor line that would get her through the corridors where she could meet the nurse on duty.

Perry, who had been behind her, he managed to reach her at the reception desk. He had only been following her not saying single word. The lawyer's mind was a blank, unable to react to what may have happened to his little girl, the pain was stunning him, making him a useless person. He just looked like a zombie moving by inertia.

As Della walked to the emergency room, she could feel her own pain was consuming her more and more. This uncertainty was killing her by not being sure what she was going to find there. The only thing she asked of heaven was that her little girl was well. Upon arrival, the nurse informed Della, there was no news yet, indicating to her, the place where she could wait for the doctor, who would find her with information as soon as possible.

After they arrived in the emergency room, Della looked around, then she directing her gaze in a small waiting area where her Aunt Mae and Paul were sitting. She saw that Mae was wearing a sling on her right arm and Paul holding an ice pack to his head. Her heart stopped when she realized that there was nowhere signal of her little girl. Terror and panic starting to invade her already fragile emotions.

In that, a loud voice broke the silence in the room, "MAE! Where is my daughter?" It was Perry's voice that he had come out of his lethargy, echoing through whole place. He quickly walks to where Paul was sitting to stopping in front of him, grabbing the detective by the lapels to pulling him up from his seat, catching everyone off guard at his violent reaction. "DAMM IT PAUL! All I asked was for you to get my daughter home, safe and sound. Why weren't you driving more carefully? I swear to God, if anything wrong happens to my daughter, I will never forgive you." He shouts with uncontrollable fury.

"Perry, I'm really sorry friend. I swear to you, it wasn't my fault." Tears started down Paul's face, as he was feeling remorse that he hadn't been able to keep Mae and Alba safe all the way home. "It was a quiet drive, few cars around, when suddenly a car passed beside us and entered our lane without the proper distance. I turned the steering wheel and stepped on the brakes, so not to collide with it which caused us to roll over."

"Paul that's not a sufficient excuse, should have taken care of them." Perry respond still feeling very angry with his friend.

Seeing Perry reacting so angry at Paul, Della quickly approached him, fearing that he might do something more than just grab the lapels of the suit. But the furious and uncontrollable lawyer heard no reason and in a fog total state, Perry inadvertently pushed Della. Causing her to land heavily on the cold emergency room floor. Della couldn't avoid put look of terror, on her face, after seeing the so violent reaction of the man she loved so much. Within some short few moments the respectful gentleman she knew, had disappeared, becoming a man an irrational man, making her feel so scared. She wasn't sure, what to expect from Perry, if things didn't work out properly for their daughter.

In the only thing Della was sure, would want to die with her baby if that was to happen.

Andy had entered the waiting area as in time to see Della fall, hurrying to help her up. "Freckles! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Asked worried about her as he looked her over to make sure everything was fine. But seeing her face so pale and scared, he had strong desire to hit the big guy. But he knew that would make things even worse so he tried to calm down.

"Andy, don't worry, I'm fine. Please, go separate them, Perry is so out of control, he could easily hurt Paul." Della replies feeling distressed.

Andy nodded to Della and slowly approached the two men. He reaching out his hands to can grab the Perry's shoulders, making him to turn to look at him instead of Paul. The lieutenant could see the fury eyes darkened of the lawyer. "Perry, please calm down. I know very well how you feel, thinking that something bad has happened to Alba. But getting angry and directing it at Paul isn't going to help, anyone much less my goddaughter at the moment. The only thing you may achieve is getting us to be asked to leave and not to return."

"PERRY MASON! Stop all of this! You are not in a courtroom!" The angry loud voice that was slipped in the room, it was Mae's, who had remained silent watching everything which was happening around her. She spoke trying to calm down everyone especially the wrathful lawyer. She didn't want to be asked to leave without knowing what the doctors had to say about their precious Alba. Then she turning her attention to her niece, "Della, you don't have to worry, my little girl is fine." Mae gave a reassuring smile. "Your baby, only got some scratches and bumps. She hit her head hard, which caused her to have a deep cut that was bleeding and required a few sutures immediately. The doctors also wanted to give her time to calm down. They want check her again to make sure everything be fine with her. I'm sure as soon as they are finished with all the tests, someone will come fill us in and then let us see her."

"Aunt Mae, you're not lying to me? Not trying to hide the truth of what happened with my daughter? Are you sure there is nothing seriously wrong to my baby? Please promise me she is fine." Della asked her aunt, still feeling very distressed, even though Mae had already told her that nothing bad was happening with her child, but she wouldn't be calm until she could see her baby with her own eyes.

"Della honey, I'm not lying. Our little girl is fine. My precious was more worried about you, because you would be very scared to think that something bad happened to us." Mae replies giving her niece a smile.

Della smiled back at her aunt, raising a silent prayer of thanks to heaven, as she moved closer to Perry; who was leaning against the far wall silently and way from everyone else. He had moved there after Andy had separate him from Paul. Although he had heard as Mae had said, he had only remained silent, staring at the floor and without looking at anyone, while his mind wandered elsewhere. "Perry, my love, you heard our little girl is fine. We can thank heaven that nothing really bad has happened to her."

Della wanted to hug him, but suddenly, he held her arms tightly to prevent her from doing so. She could see anger and fury contained in his eyes, but what scared her the most was the terrible look he was giving her. It was that same look that had only been directed at a witness who had deceived him or a murder suspect. Della would never have imagined in the worst of her nightmares that someday; she could have been the recipient of that look. Perry then pushed her away from him, quickly exiting the waiting room leaving her completely stunned by his actions.

Della stood for a few seconds before she started to follow him. Paul reached to take her wrist, to stop her. "Beautiful, let him go! You know that boyfriend of yours, he sometimes needs for a few moments to be alone, to calm down and reflect on what has happened." Though Della knew Paul was right about Perry's mood, she still couldn't understand what was really happening with him.

Della breathed several times trying to calm down, approaching Andy, as he welcomes her in a reassuring hug. "Freckles, don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough. As Paul said. Right now, you need to focus your attention on my goddaughter and the fact she will be fine, so you'll see for yourself soon enough. You don't want her to see you, all nervous and upset. You know kids can perceive on those things really easily."

"Bug, you're right my priority has to be my sweet dawn, my poor girl. I can deal with Perry after. Right now, my heart still hurts not knowing exactly how my baby is doing. I need to see her, to make sure she is alright. I swear, I couldn't live if she left me." Della shakes her head, to move away the bad thoughts, as she knew her child was safe and would be seeing her soon, to tell her how much she loved her. "Bug, could you do me a favor? With all of this going on we forgot to notify Perry's mother of what has happened. Could you go find her, please? I'm know Perry well enough that telling your it is the last thing he is thinking about."

Andy nods, "Freckles, don't worry, I'll go right now and bring Mrs. Mason here." Replies Andy, leaning he kisses Della's forehead and leaves.

As Andy left, their attention turned to the doctor who came through the treatment room doors, stopping at main desk, inquiring about the relatives of Alba Kirby. The nurse nodded to the waiting room; Della helped Mae up as he approached. "Good evening, I'm Robert Johnson, the doctor on call this evening, are you the family of the young girl Alba?" He asked.

Della nods, as Mae began to speak, "Yes doctor, I'm Mae Kirby her mo…" Pausing she shakes her head, "No, no, I'm her grandmother and she is her mother," pointing at Della "Doctor what can you tell us, about how our girl is doing."

Clearing his throat the doctor starts talking. "Your little girl is just fine, as you were previously informed, she had the cut on her forehead that needed suturing. Fortunately, she didn't need to have many stitches put in, we also cleaned up and cured the few other cuts that she had obtained. But due to how hard she hit her head, I also ordered several x-rays to ensure she does not have no internal injuries. Plus, she will stay here at tonight to keep her under observation, as a safety precaution to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. Depending on how she feels tomorrow, we will decide if we extend her stay with us or we will release her let go home to all of you." He smiles.

After Della and Mae talked for several minutes to doctor and before leaving, had inform them, they could see Alba, once she was settled into her room in pediatrics. It was not long, before a nurse approached them with the information of Alba's room number and indicating that they could go to see her. Prior to leaving the waiting room, Della glanced around, realizing that Perry hadn't returned. She approached Paul, asking him to please go in search of Perry and inform him what the doctor had told them about Alba.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Paul just nodded, quickly leaving the waiting room in search of Perry as Della had asked. He looked throughout the hospital, until finally managed finding his friend in the cafeteria. He was sitting at one of the lonely tables in the corner with a cup of coffee in his hands and with the same taciturn attitude into he had entered since he heard about the accident his little girl. He just staring into void, it seemed that his mind and thoughts were far away removed from everything that was happening around him. "PERRY! There you are. Della sent me to find you and tell you that Alba has been moved to a room in pediatrics and we can see her."

Without saying a word to Paul, Perry simply got up from his chair, walking out of the cafeteria, heading for the pediatrics floor. Paul followed him feeling unable to understand his friend's hostile attitude.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Della entered Alba's room in Mae's company, she couldn't feel happier to see her baby was safe and sound. As she moved to kiss Alba's forehead, her heart squeezed as she saw the bandage and the scratches on her little girl's face. Sitting on the bed she leaned to snuggle Alba holding her tightly. Tears began to come flowing down her cheeks, Alba looked at her mother with concern. "Mommy, please, don't cry! Look at me, I'm fine, nothing bad happened to me." Alba says smiling, as Della wiped the tears, trying to smile and feeling very proud of how brave her little girl was being.

"Yes, my precious girl, you are alright. I am not crying for sadness, but of absolute happiness, now that you are safe and sound in my arms again. Now, you're going to have to be a brave good girl, because you will have to stay here tonight, so the doctors can watch you a bit longer.' Della kisses her child's head, being very careful no touch the injured area. "And if things are alright tomorrow you can go home."

"Mommy... So, will I have to go back to Bolero Beach with Mama Mae?" Alba asks Della without being able to hide the sadness in her voice.

Della shook her head. "No, my sweet dawn! This time you will return with me to my apartment. We will have to go to Bolero Beach only to collect of your things. Because you from now on will live with me forever in Los Angeles. After what happened, I don't want you to be that far away from me." Della takes a breath, then hugs her girl tighter. "Plus, you and I will have to talk about some very important things for both of us."

Alba's face had lite up unable to believe what Della had said. "Mommy! True! We're going to live together?" Alba asks giving her a big smile but suddenly her smile disappeared as a worried look crossed over her face.

"My girl, what's going on? Why suddenly have you changed your smiling face to a worried look? Perhaps, don't you want to live with me?" Della asks realizing the change in her girl's mood.

Alba shakes her head several times, "No mom, that's not true. I do want to live with you too. But what will happen to Mama Mae? So, will she also come live with us?"

Della was about to answer Alba as her Aunt chose to interrupt. "My girl, although I really enjoy live with you. I can't nor should must do it and before one of you two, start to protest, let me try to explain, my reasons why not." Mae say raising eyebrow at both Alba and Della, moving to sit on the stool near the bed. "I just won't it, because, it's time, for you two to live as a mother and daughter without any interference from me. It's going to be a new experience for both of you. Plus, I have a slight suspect that their lives will soon change much more, than you my little girl can imagine. Isn't that right, Della?" Mae asks throwing an accomplice smile at her niece.

"But Aunt Mae, how can you expect me to leave you alone in Bolero Beach? You've always taken care of me and Alba, when we both needed you the most and now it's fair that I take care of you, all you have to do is move in with us."

"Della, honey, I know you would like me to be with you and Alba, but it's time for my life to quiet down a bit. I have a life in Bolero Beach for quite a while now. The house is mine, I have my friends. I really enjoy living there. Plus, that does not mean I won´t come visit you both. Also knowing how at least one of you loves the beach; I'm more than sure you will come visit me very often." Mae smiles, "Della, I promise if you or my little girl needs me anytime, I will be there immediately."

"Mama Mae, you don't love me anymore?" Alba asked, with tears starting down her cheeks.

"Alba, my child, you will always be my precious girl. I could never stop loving you. But it is time for me to stop being your mother and become your loving grandmother, which I always should have been. I promise, I will be there, when you need some extra love and to be spoiled you." Mae gets up leaning over the bed to hug and kiss Alba.

Alba looked at Della, wanting to ask if that living together meant that her father would be returning from his trip soon, to get together with them. "Mommy..." The little girl started to speak, but suddenly she stopped when she saw Perry had come into the room, becoming very nervous at the thought her mom's boss had heard her call Della, Mom.

Looking at Alba, Perry realized his little one was nervous about him being there, thinking that her mom's boss had heard her. He flashed his little woman the most loving, tender smile he could show. His first real reaction since he had heard about the accident. Stopping at the end of the bed. "My dear Miss Kirby, you don't have to worry or fear for tripping over your words. You can call Miss Street, mommy, in front of me, in front to any people or for the simple desire to do so, as she is really your mother." Perry said smiling at Alba, but his expression and tone of voice changed to a cold and distant one, when he looked at Della. "Plus, I believe no child should be deprived of calling their parents Mommy and Daddy accordingly. Now that I see you are doing well, I will leave for the moment and when you're alone, I'll come see you again." He then turns rushing out of the room without looking or saying anything to anyone.

Perry's abrupt departure left Della stunned for a moment. When she regained her composure, she shrugged her shoulders at Mae, indicating she was going out to look for him. Once in the corridor she glanced both directions, not seeing Perry, she headed for the elevators.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Della couldn't understand Perry's surly reaction to her. As she got near the elevators, she directed her gaze towards the nurses' station, realizing that there was a small waiting room just beyond. Deciding she would first check there, before looking elsewhere, upon entering, she could see him sitting in one of the chairs.

"Perry!" Della called to him, hearing his name, he looked up. Realizing to whom the voice belonged, his face turned to stone. She could notice the change, but decided to ignore his angry look. Approaching him, she sat in the chair next to him. Della sighs before start to speak, "Perry, could you tell me what is happening with you? I could understand your anger and your bad attitude, because I thought, you were nervous and scared not knowing what had happened to our daughter. But now, you know she is fine and you continue acting that way. So, I want you explain me, why this bad attitude with me?"

Perry gave a loud snort of annoyance, turning his face towards Della. "Miss Street, you sit there, asking me, what is happening to me? I always thought, you to be a very intelligent woman and who knows me well enough as to figure out why I have this attitude with you." He responds to Della showing the sarcasm in his voice.

"So, I not as smart as you think, since I don't know what is happening to you." The irony comes from Della's mouth, but neither can she hide her anger and frustration towards the man next to her.

"Well, miss, since you insist, on needing me to explain it to you. I will start to clarify it for you right now." Perry smiles at her sardonically.

"Perry, please, leave this hostile attitude towards me and tell me once and for all, why are you treating me like this? Plus, I want to know, why do you keep calling me Miss Street instead of Della?"

"Well, if you insist on it so much, I will tell you. I would therefore like to make it clear, that if I'm calling you Miss Street right now, is that although, I would want to call you differently, I can't do it; since my mother taught me to respect women. Even if that woman is an opportunist, without principles, like you. So now that I've told you all this, let me say that you, MISS STREET..." He pauses, "you are, the worst type of person I've ever met."

Feeling very offended, Della didn't know how she found herself slapping Perry's face. Before the violent reaction, he only caressed the reddened area, with the palm of his hand. Looking, at her with a defiant smile.

"PERRY MASON! How dare you, to disrespect me?"

"Disrespect you?" Perry asks, the anger could be heard in his voice. "Well, Miss Street let me inform you, that you are the one who disrespected herself, sleeping with a man the first night you meet him. I grant you some credit telling me the fairy tale of how you and I met. I can't deny that you are a very cunning woman by inventing this fantastic story as you discovered my partial amnesia. You knew I couldn't remember being the first man in your bed." He sighs. "The only thing I'm sure of, is that you were an orphan girl raised by a working-class aunt, that wasn't happy with her life. So, you decided to look for someone successful, to catch him, getting your claws into him for marriage, so you would have a better life. But everything went wrong for you since I boarded a ship for the Pacific and had that accident. Then you discover soon after the encounter, that you were pregnant. So, you had no better idea than to get rid of the baby that hindered you. Though also you told that you never thought about ending the life of your unborn child. But let me say that right now I don't feel so sure you really wouldn't have done it."

"PERY MASON, SHUT UP! I still can't believe what you are saying to me. I don't understand this change of attitude towards me, in this last couple of hours. Back at my apartment, I thought that things between us had been resolved." Della shouts him, the tears begin falling down her face, and these weren't tears those of sadness and pain, but of frustration and anger towards him, feeling unable to understand Perry's cruel behavior towards her.

"Yes, you may be right, a few hours ago, things seemed to be resolved between us two, since as a complete idiot I let myself be convinced by you." Perry breathes several times in a failed attempt to calm his anger. "But all that changed at the precise moment your dear friend Bug, showed up at your place to tell us about the accident involving my daughter. MY DAUGHTER…" A sad smile appears on his face. "But this word, it's just a euphemism for me and it means nothing to Alba since for her I'm not her father but the evil ogre who makes her mother work more than she should, making it difficult for them to see each other often. Plus, she thinks I'm the man who took her mother's love from her missing father. The simple fact, of thinking that she could have died without knowing that I am her father enrages me so much. All this made me meditate several things, I had not considered, including the blind love I had for you, but this accident removed the blindfold of my eyes. Because since I met you, all you have done, is to lie to me and nothing else."

"Perry for God sake, you can't be serious. You can't really think like that about me, I love you and I have since the first time I met you. You are the love of my life and it has never been my intention of hurting or harming you, in any way."

"You claim that at no time had intended to harm me? Perhaps not physically, but you have been hiding my daughter's existence for two long years. If I had not made the surprise visit to Bolero Beach. I probably still wouldn't know she existed. Even, you kept hiding the truth after I met Alba. You didn't have the slightest remorse as you telling me she was your little cousin. I really don't know how long I would have remained in complete ignorance. Had I not by chance seen my father's medal hanging around her neck, I still wouldn't know anything. I practically had to force you to tell me that she was not your cousin but our daughter." He paused to breathe, "I am more convinced now that you regret the fact you didn't give her up for adoption, because it was really Mae who forced you to stay with her. How often I asked you to hire extra personnel to help you in the office, but you always refused, and only now I understand, what were your real reasons, why you liked to use the overtime, it was simply to avoid going to Bolero Beach to see your child. Of course you didn't, how were you going to do it? If you didn't want to be near your daughter, any more than necessary." Perry gazes at Della shaking his head and pursing his lips in disapproval. "Only now I realize. THAT YOU DO REGRETTED HAVING HER!" Perry shouts, his voice echoing through the corridors of the hospital.

"Perry Mason, how dare you? Perhaps, I can forgive you for thinking the worse of me. I can understand that you feel affected by the simple thought that we would have lost Alba forever. But what I will never forgive you have the audacity to think that I regret having her. Yes, I admitted to you on more than occasion I had considered adoption would have been the best for her at the time. But I have never regretted giving birth to my baby and making the decision to keep her. My sweet dawn is and has been the light of my life. She is the person I love more than anyone else in the world. My life without would be worth nothing for me."

"Well, Miss Street, at this time, I have very bad news for you. Because you, will soon have to learn to live without her daughter since I plan to have the papers drawn to acknowledge at Alba as mine, requesting legal custody, so she can live with me. I will fight for my little girl against you and anyone else who dares to challenge me. I'm sure that won't bother you, because that way, you can finally try to continue living, as the pure and dignified woman, who you always pretended be." After utter those final words, Perry got up from his seat to walking quickly out of the waiting room towards the elevators, not saying another word to Della.


	25. Chapter 25

Della couldn't believe, what had happened minutes before. Perry Mason, the man she loved most in this world, her daughter's father, had the audacity enough to threaten to take her baby from her. She still couldn't understand what was going through the mind of that gentle and lovely man she had fallen in love with. That he had now transformed into a cruel man, capable of hating her enough, to take her little girl.

"DELLA!" A worried familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up she could reach see, Aurora Mason with Andy entering the waiting room.

"Mrs. Mason, thank God! I am reassured to know that Andy managed to find you to bring you here immediately and report all about what is happening with my little one."

Aurora sits next to Della, sighing, she reaches to take her hand. "Della, Lieutenant Anderson already informed me everything that happened with my granddaughter. But now I just need you to assure me she is really alright."

"Ma´am, you don't need to worry. I can assure you nothing bad has happened to my little one. Despite she does have a cut on her forehead that required stitches and a few scratches my little girl is really just fine. Though my baby is still a bit nervous and scared." Della give Aurora a reassuring smile.

"Della, could you please take me to see her? I would be more at ease if I can see with my own eyes that my granddaughter is well." Aurora begs her. Della just nods, giving her a kind smile as both women get up to head for Alba's room.

When Della, Aurora and Andy reached the room, they found Perry sitting next to the bed, chatting amicably with Alba. He couldn´t avoid feeling uncomfortable, upon seeing Della entering. Perry was very surprised to see that his mother was also there. In that instant he realized had completely forgotten to call her to tell about his daughter's accident.

"Perry, my son, you're here." Aurora smiled, happy to see her son caring for his daughter.

"Of course, I'm here! Where else would you expect to find me? Although I'm sure at this moment my being here is very uncomfortable for certain individuals. Am I not right, Miss Street?" Perry asks, giving Della a defiant look.

"Mr. Mason, I see no reason why you shouldn't be here visiting MY DAUGHTER. You are my boss, one who obviously cares about the children of your employees." Della replies emphasizing the words my daughter, to make it clear that she was not going to allow him to dare try to take her baby away.

"Child of your employees? Does this mean you haven't told Perry all the truth about Alba?" Aurora asks, surprised and intrigued by her son's cold attitude towards Della.

"Mother, I can assure you that Miss Street has already told me everything. That this beautiful young lady is her daughter and for her welfare hid the true relationship that exists between them. But, I am not sure how well it can do to a child that the mother denies him/her before the world."

"PERRY MASON! Please, no more of that talk, least of in front of a child. I have not raised an impolite and inconsiderate son." Aurora says sharply, scolding him, for his lack of delicacy."

"Mother, you are very correct," says Perry. "Miss Kirby, I want to apologize for my bad behavior in front of you. So, it would be best that I leave for now, so not to further interrupt your recovery with my presence." Perry took a deep breath, to calm down, feeling nervous, he hadn't even felt this way when he faced his nemesis Hamilton Burger. "Miss Kirby… Alba, I would like to ask a very special favor for me. I know that until now, I haven't been your favorite person and that you don't have a lot of affection for me. But I do have a great affection for you, so I would like to know that you at some point you will feel the same for me. Alba smiles up at him with the same smile of her mother that smile that when he looked at it made his heart beat harder. "I have begun to appreciate you as my daughter. So, as if it I were your father, I would like to give you a good night kiss. Shall I?" Perry asks feeling very nervous and unsure of Alba's reaction to the proposal. Without can preventing his heart from filling with happiness, when he noticed her little girl's beautiful smile and nodding to him yes. Perry leans down to give the sweetest kiss that a father can give his daughter, then turning to leave the room, as one lost tear escaped rolling down his cheek, wiping the tear away, he left the room quickly, not without first saying his mother he would be waiting to take her home. While Andy followed Perry out of the room, leaving Aurora and Della with his precious goddaughter.

As the door closed, Della smiles at her daughter and move closer to the bed. At that moment she may just realize that Mae wasn't there. "Alba, my girl, where is Aunt Mae?" She asks.

"Mama Mae had Uncle Paul take her to get me somethings, so I can stay here in the hospital tonight." Alba looks at Della with pleading eyes. "Mommy are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes, my sweet dawn, I will stay with you all night, I would never leave my baby after what happened to her. I would not have known what to do with my life if something really bad had happened to you." Della tells Alba, as she tries to control her emotion.

Aurora moved around to the other side of the bed, leaning over to hug and kiss her granddaughter, setting on the edge. "My precious girl, I'm so glad to see that you are not seriously hurt. I was so scared for you when Lieutenant Anderson came to tell me, what had happened to you, Mae and Paul. Thank God he brought me here, so I could see for myself, because I was going crazy with worry."

"Mrs. Mason, you shouldn't have worried. Look at me! Nothing really bad happened to me." Alba gives her grandmother a radiant dimpled smile, that same smile she saw so many times in her own son.

"Alba, my child, I would like to ask you for a special favor, one that I hope you will say yes too." Aurora smiles, "my precious girl, I know we just met a week ago and like my son, I am very fond of you. I was wondering if you could call me Grandma Aurora instead of Mrs. Mason. I am certainly old enough to be your grandmother and would consider it a great honor to have such a beautiful little girl as you, calling me that."

Alba looks surprised at both Della and Aurora, with those same big blue eyes of her father. "Wow! I didn't have a grandmother before and now I have two." She says smiling. "Today is so special day for me, as now I not only have two grandmothers but I also don't need to call mommy, Della anymore. Now if only my Daddy, would come back from his very long trip, so we three can live happily ever after as a family."

The little girl feels so happy, while Aurora looked across the bed at Della, who could only shrug her shoulders, knowing what was on the older woman's mind.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry had sit down in one of the hall way chairs, as he waited for his mother, so he could take her his home. He had leaned on the back of the chair, resting his head against the wall, starting to feel that a strong headache threatening with to take hold of him. So, he remembered awhile had passed since the last time he suffered one of them. He had begun to suffer from these severe headaches sometime after he woke up from his coma. There had been some moments when he thought the pain had become a regular companion in his life. Even he come thought he would have to get used to living with them, but as life passed, the pain did too. He realized that how his pains were nearly disappeared since the first day Della came into his life two years earlier.

Doctors had told him that migraines were a reflection of his subconscious trying to make his brain remember. Perry rubbed his hand across his forehead, realizing that someone had sat down next to him, looking over to see who it was, the annoyance began to reflect on his face.

Perry lets out a snort of exasperation, "Lieutenant Anderson, please understand the last thing I want at this moment is to have a cordial talk with you."

"Well, Mr. Mason, let me tell you, like it or not, you and I will have this conversation. One that we should have had after Freckles introduced us in Tragg's office. I know I shouldn't intrude and that you two should solve your own problems without anyone's intervention. Plus, we both know that she is an independent woman and she won´t like to know that I am meddling in her personal issues, but I still do it." He pauses, "Perry, I want to make it clear to you that Della is my friend, my little sister and I will always protect her, from anyone who may want to hurt her. Right now, you're the one hurting her, with your rude behavior and impolite towards her." Andy breathes to try to control the anger, he was feeling towards the lawyer at that moment. "I understand that you're angry, because she kept the fact hidden about Alba being your daughter. But I can assure you she was only thinking of the wellbeing of both you and my goddaughter."

"Lieutenant, right now, I can't help more agree with you, as you are right to tell me that you need to stay out of our private affairs. As for to your dear friend Freckles, I'm completely sure that if she allowed to her aunt to recognize Alba as her daughter, because this was simply would be the most convenient for her own interests, helping her to show herself before the attentive gaze of other people, as the pure and dignified woman who always pretended to be."

"Perry Mason! I can't allow you talk about Della like that." Andy says, looking at Perry in anger without knowing how he is controlling himself so as not to break the petulant face of the lawyer. "I can understand that at this moment you are angry with her. But that is not enough reason for you to even dare to say that she is a woman without morals or principles, as I can assure you DELLA STREET is the purest and most dignified woman I have ever known."

"Well, Mr. Bug!" Perry said sarcastically, "I hate to be the one who will unmasks, your dear friend Freckles, but she isn't who you think she is. Perhaps she was a sweet and innocent young lady, when you two were in high school. But things may have changed between then and when you saw her again. You also told me that she was already pregnant, so you can't know for sure how things really happened. Plus, I know that she told you that ridiculous story about the magical night where we met and fell in love." Perry shakes his head, "do you really believe that any sweet, innocent, dignified and pure woman such as your dear Freckles, would sleep with a man the first night she met him?"

Andy breathes to calm down, "Mr., Mason, considering that we are in a hospital and I am a police officer that respects his job and his badge. At this precise moment, I really want to make you, swallow your own words. Andy stands up sharply. "I can't endure longer, by sitting here listening to you, as I may do something that I will regret later. Granted you are the father of my goddaughter and for her sake I will turn a deaf ear of all the barbarities I just heard about your daughter's mother." He pauses, "now, all I ask is that you to do is respect my little sister, as I will do anything at any cost, even if that means losing my badge. So, you can take what I just said as you wish like it, either as a warning or threat." Andy turned to walk down the corridor, as he knew that if he stayed there for another minute, he could not control himself.

Perry found himself watching Lieutenant Anderson walk down the corridor, when suddenly his headache hit harder, this was such a piercing pain, as if several pins running through his brain. Such an unbearable pain that forced him to close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall to drive away the feeling of dizziness. Suddenly fragments of his lost memories started flashing through his mind like a slide show, making him feel stunned, his head was about to explode. He was having a hard time breathing and his need to find fresh air became increasingly urgent. Leaning forward, to start to push himself up from his seat, suddenly everything turned black around him suddenly feeling engulfed in deep darkness. Perry never knew how he stood up, much less knew how he end up fallen and hitting to the hard hospital floor.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

At the precise moment when Perry fell to the floor, Aurora Mason came out her granddaughter's room, to looks for her son, to take her back to his apartment. She managed to see out of the corner of her eye, Perry falling to the floor, rushing to her son a flood of anguish overtook her, when she saw him lying on the floor and unconscious. Kneeling down next to him, she touched his shoulder, shouting for help.

Della, who was still with Alba, she heard Aurora calling for help. The woman's desperate scream made Della hurry quickly into the corridor. Leaving her in shock for a few seconds, when she found there the cause of the cries of anguish, seeing Perry on the floor with Aurora kneeling beside him. She fast approaching to him and his mother. "PERRY!" Della cries as she kneels beside him. "What happened Mrs. Mason?"

Aurora moves her head from side to side with despair, "Della, I don't know! I was coming out of Alba's room, as I saw my son falling." She replies scared and nervous not knowing what happens to her son. "I'm trying to get him to wake up but he doesn't react."

Several members of the staff approached Della and Aurora helping both women up and out of their way. Then having turning Perry over, one of the nurses proceeded to check him before having him placed on to the stretcher that had arrived. He was then taken to the emergency room, while Aurora would go after them, knowing Della couldn't go with them, because she needed to go back to her daughter's side.

Della started to feel her tears stream down her face, as she watched the stretcher, carrying the man she loved, disappear into the elevator. She would have wished to follow them, but she knew couldn't because her priority was to returning to her daughter's room. As she knew her baby would probably be very scared not knowing what happened to make her mother to run out, leaving her alone in her room. Wiping her tears, she entered Alba´s room. After closing her eyes for a few brief seconds, she prayed that the man she loved and father of her daughter would be fine.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Alba knew almost immediately that something was wrong, when Della returned to her room, but waited for several moments before saying anything. "Mommy, what is the matter with you? You keep looking at the door, after you came back from seeing what was wrong in the hallway. You said someone had fallen, but that the nurses were taking care of the person. But it was really something bad wasn't it?" Alba asked, there was no doubt she had inherited her parents' suspicion and intuition.

"There is no need to worry about it, my girl. As for me, I'm just getting a slight headache and need to find some aspirin, as I must to stay awake with you for a few more hours, before you can go to sleep." Della attempts to smile. "Perhaps, when your Mama Mae returns with your things, I can go in search of that aspirin and coffee."

Hearing noise at the door, Della turns to see Mae entering carrying Alba's things. She sighed in relief, "Aunt Mae, Paul, thank heaven you are here. I need to go check on something and there is no one to stay with our girl."

Mae realized immediately that something was bothering her niece, "Della what is going on?" She asked intrigued by Della's strange way of acting.

"Aunt, you don't have to worry for me, there's nothing wrong, and it's just a slight headache. All I want is to go get an aspirin." Della responds without giving more information.

Mae shrugged her shoulders knowing there was more to what Della was saying, but apparently she not going to talk in front of Alba.

Della gazed to her friend, "Paul, would you come with me, in search of coffee and aspirin?"

Paul nods Della, then he goes around Mae, bending down to kiss the little daughter of his dear friends on the forehead. "Don't worry, my pretty little girl, I promise to return your mom soon." Alba smile him. "Now you and I, my beautiful, come to search of a coffee." Paul smiles as he takes Della's elbow to going out into the hallway, after the door closes behind them. Paul looks questioningly at his friend, as he had also realized that something bad was happening with her. "Well, beautiful, now are you going to tell me, what is wrong?"

"Paul..." She sighs. "Its Perry, he was taken to emergency. Not long ago, he collapsed here in the hallway. His mother saw him fall, when she was coming out of Alba's room and is with him now. I don't know what is happening, because I didn't want to leave Alba here alone." Della wipes a lonely tear that begins to fall down her cheek. "Paul, it didn't look very good, HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS!" Della says, as Paul pulls his beautiful, into a hug comforting.

"Beautiful, please calm down. You know your boyfriend's big guy is a healthy person. I doubt anything seriously wrong with him, when we arrive to the emergency room, will see with your own eyes that I'm right." Paul smiles at Della, hoping to have reassured her. "Now take a deep breath, I don't want you to get sick and end up here in the hospital too."

Della nods and together they head to the emergency room. Once there, the two reached to see a worried and nervous Aurora sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. As they were closer to her, they could both realize that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Aurora upon seeing Della and Paul who were entering the area, she quickly stood up.

"Mrs. Mason, is there any word on how Perry is doing?" Della asks Aurora very scared, feeling afraid of the answer, as she could not bear that something bad had happened to the man she loves.

Aurora gave Della a hug, feeling the need to be supported by her, after separating them both took a seat to start talking. "Honey, I don't know what is going on with my son. Since I arrived here, no one has come to tell me something. The only thing they have told me, is that he was being examined and it will be awhile before they have anything to tell me." Aurora responds unable to avoid start cry again.

Paul sits on the other side of Aurora, "Madam, your son is my best friend and I know he is a very strong person. I'm sure that he will be fine and the reason for the doctors have not yet come out to inform us anything, it's because they just have a lot of tests to do, to make sure everything is fine with him." He gives her shoulder a gently pat, as she smiles at him.

It was about a half hour later, when the doctor finally entered in the waiting room. He stood there for a moment, before he saw Aurora and the others. The three getting up quickly all from their seats as the doctor was approaching them.

"Good evening! I'm Doctor Potter, are you Mr. Mason's relatives?"

Aurora nods, "Yes doctor, I am his mother and she is his girl…"

"His confidential secretary!" Della interrupts quickly, before Aurora finished talk. "My name is Della Street," she gives a nervous smile. "Doctor, please, could you please tell us how my boss is doing?"

"Well... after having done several tests on Mr. Mason, I can tell you, that we have not found anything physically bad in him. But it's his mental status that I'm concerned about. I understand that he is one of the most important lawyers in California, therefore I imagine that his work schedule is longer than usual." Della nods. "Now I would like to ask, if you know if Mr. Mason has had any emotional charge both personally and professionally in recent times, since it is most likely that this was the cause of his collapse."

"Doctor, you're correct about his working situation. There are times we do spend a lot of hours working on a case nonstop, which includes late into the night and weekends." Della sighs as she remembers all the stress that had settled in their lives, after Perry appeared at the porch of her house in Bolero Beach. "Plus, the fact in the last month he had a recent issue in his personnel life, which is part of the reason we have brought us here to the hospital early today and I'm sure that this has to do with his collapse." She responds to the doctor, as Paul reaches out to rest his hand on Della's for a while.

"Mmmm, it seems that this corroborates our initial diagnosis. Now, I just want wait for the results of the latest tests, before deciding, if we move Mr. Mason upstairs to a room or not. In this moment we have him in a cubicle emergency, we are monitoring him and if everything goes well with the tests, we will leave him there to rest for a couple of hours and then he can go home." Dr. Potter smiles at them. "Now I will do the coordination so that you two can see it for a moment. But I should inform you, that maybe you will find him asleep, as he has been given something to help him rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Potter." Aurora letting out a heavy sigh, she didn't know she was holding it. Then she raises a silent prayer, as she watches the doctor leave the waiting room.

Finally the nurse approached to inform them, they could see him. Aurora offered Della the first visit to Perry's cubical, as she would have to return soon to Alba's room. Della smiled, knowing that her little girl would be bombarding their aunt with questions about why her mommy still hadn't returned to her side. After Della saw Perry, Aurora would stay with her son until he woke up.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

As Della entered Perry's cubical, felt her heart clench as she saw the big self-confident man, laying on his back in a hospital emergency room. He seemed so helpless and vulnerable she couldn't forgive herself, for all the pain she had caused him. While she stepped closed to the bed, Della saw Perry was sleeping peacefully, his features had softened. She smiled sadly seeing again the tender sweet man she was in love with and not the hard, rude man, had become in the last couple of hours.

Della, cradled Perry's face in her hands, so it can to place a tender kiss on his lips. As she did, she can feel the tears escaping down her face.

"Perry, my love, I'm so sorry, so truly, sorry." Della wipes the tears from her eyes. Feeling at that moment the urgent need to get out everything she wore inside her chest, regardless of the fact that Perry was hear her or not. "Honey, I did not want to hurt you, as you apparently think. If I hid you, the truth about our daughter. It was because I wanted to protect you and our baby and not because this was all part of a malefic plan that had orchestrated against you." Della sighs, "Perry please, believe me! I am not the ambitious and unscrupulous woman that you think I am. You don't know, how much it would have given because you, I and our sweet dawn would have been a family, from the beginning. You can't even imagine everything I would give because would have been you and not Andy who was next to me, the day our baby was born and that you, only you were the one held her for the first time. That you were with her when she uttered her first word, you don´t know, how happy I would have been, hearing her say for the first time dad and not mom. To see her from day one, how she would wrap you, around her little finger." Della rolls her eyes. "Granted! There is no doubt, she already has you around her little finger, because she already became forever Daddy's little girl. I don't care at all either you love her more than me or that you to start spoil rotten her."

Della stop talking for a moment, to accommodate a rebel curl off Perry's face. Sighing, she continued talking, hoping he could hear and understand all she was saying, as the only thing she always wanted was to keep Perry and their daughter to be safe from the gossip and backbiting of ill-intentioned people.

"Perry..." She tries to find her voice. "You don't know how happy I would have been, if we had shared my pregnancy together. Being able to go anywhere without being ashamed of my protruding stomach, walk proudly holding your arm. You don't know what I would have given for both of us, to have been together the first time my little one kicked." A nostalgic smile is drawn on Della's face when that image begins to appear in her mind. "See you go in search of a craving or being together to choose her name." Smiling Della leaned closer to his ear. "You really want to hear the best part of this confession to you. I'm sure we would have chosen Alba as a name anyway, since she is the wonderful gift that the dawn gave us." She whispers to him.

Della took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She knew couldn't break down, she would have to do was recover her composure soon to quickly return to her little girl's side, as she didn't want her to realize that something was wrong. "Perry, I just want you to know, I love you and I will always love you! Even if you never forgive me. Also, you need to know that you and Alba are the most important people in the world to me. Now, I need to leave, so that your mother can come in, as she is very worried and scared for you. Besides the fact our little girl, is also having to spend the night here. Just now, she is probably driving Aunt Mae crazy asking about where I am. No doubt, like father like daughter!" Smiling Della leans to kiss Perry's lips again, as Della turned to leave, she couldn't see the lonely tear rolling down Perry's cheek.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry was in a deep dark place, that he couldn't escape from, just hearing Della's voice whispering in his ear that she loved him. DELLA! The woman who he loved so very much, the mother of his daughter, his little one Alba. He could feel his tears roll down his cheeks, he struggled to open his eyes, but he felt so tired, couldn't to get away from the darkness that enveloped him. Suddenly everything changed around him, seeing himself in Bolero Beach the day he met Alba, his beautiful little girl sitting on the porch swing of Mae's house reading. Remembering when she looked at him and smiled, unable to understand how his heart did not melt when those two blue stars looked at him for the first time.

A whirlwind enveloped and transporting him another part of his memories. Perry saw himself in his office sitting his desk and beautiful lady standing before him, accompanied by the most radiant and beautiful smile he had seen in his life, so heavenly same as its owner. Perry's mind took it further back in time, until he found himself on the night of the USO dance and in front of him the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. His only wish was to approach the woman behind those eyes to hiss and love her, as he had never done before, as no woman had ever stirred such passion and desire in him. Perry´s mind redirected him again to another place, this time he found himself in his apartment, seeing himself loving Della, holding each other in bed the next morning, watching the beautiful sunrise peeking through the large window of his apartment.

Until the darkness pushed him away from his memories again, to carrying into a very familiar dream to him. That dream that had been haunting him for the past two years, this same dream that had started when he woke from his coma. Where he had seen a young woman, accompanied by the sound of the cry of a baby. He suddenly realized this dream was different to others. Now he could clearly see the young woman's face it was Della's. She held a baby in her arms, smiling at him as she told him the baby was Alba, her daughter. But as always happened in his dreams she began to fade into a deep fog. He tried to call her by name, but this time was different, because he could heard himself, shout, DELLA!"

He felt the hand on his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice, "Perry, my child, you need to rest, Della isn't here, but I am." Aurora leans over to place a kiss on her son's forehead.

Perry opened his eyes slowly, glancing around, he felt a bit disorientated due to the medication that had been given him, calming down when he sees his mother. "Mom, what happen to me, why am I here and lying on this hospital bed?" He asks, as he looking at his mother still without understanding anything.

"My child, you were waiting outside Alba's room, when you passed out and were brought down here. The doctor seems to think it is because of stress, tension, they gave you a relaxant to help you sleep for a couple of hours. You just need to rest a bit more, so you can go home, instead of spending the night here." Aurora stroked her son's dark hair.

"NO, NO MOM!" Perry shakes his head desperately. "I CAN'T GO HOME; I NEED TO SEE DELLA." Perry shouts.

"Perry, please try to calm down. You need to rest, so you don't have a relapse. You can see Della later, she is with Alba." Replies Aurora, wishing he would calm down.

Perry pushes the control button raising the top portion of his bed, in order to see and talk to his mother.

"Mom! You don't understand me." Perry attempt to all explain to his mother, while she hears frustration and anguish in her son's voice. "Mom! I remember, I remember EVERYTHING! I remember that night, the night I saw Della for the first time. THAT NIGHT that I fell madly in love with her and I knew that I would love her for the rest of my life. Plus, I also remember my promise to return to her side to marry her." Perry took a deep breath feeling the urgent need to calm down. "Mom, please, listen to me. I need to see her right now! I have to apologize to her, I said many terrible things to her, and she didn't deserve to hear. I was an angry man as to blame her, of being an upstart, in search of one who could provide her with a better life style. I accused her of being with several men in her bed, before me. I wanted to hurt her by revenge, I threatened to take away our daughter, with the sole reason of seeing her suffer, and I just wanted to make her pay for her deception. But now I know that was not true. I was the first in her life and I also know, that I will be the last." Perry wipes the tears from his face, swinging his legs around the edge of the bed, standing up cautiously steps away to ensure his balance. Finding his shirt and jacket he putting both on, before leaving his mother alone in the cubicle in search of his family.

Aurora smiled as she watches her son hurriedly leave the room in search of his woman and daughter. Giving thanks to heaven that Perry will finally would have recovered his lost memories. Because now she could be sure that everything would be fine and especially to her sweet girl, her little Alba.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Upon returning to Alba's room, Della found Paul and Andy there in the room beside to her little girl, she couldn't help smiling as she saw, how the two men strived to entertain her. She left them in charge of Alba, as she talked to her aunt in the hallway, regarding what had happened to Perry. After Della updated Mae of all things. She sent the three off to get rest of their own, while she would be in care of watching her baby, as doctors had said that she had to keep Alba awake awhile longer, to insure there were no signs of a concussion.

Della had also informed to her aunt, that she would take advantage of time alone with her daughter, to try to explain her all the changes that would have in their life. She wasn't sure at the moment, if she would admit to Alba that Perry was her father. But, which if she was sure going to tell her daughter was the fact her daddy, was already back in their lives and that the three would soon get together, so she can finally meet him.

Andy had offered to take Mae and Paul to their respective places or where ever they chose to go, as Paul's car was out of service. After they said goodbye their two girls, the three went to rest leaving their mother and daughter alone.

Once Mae, Paul and Andy were gone, Della asked Alba, if she needed anything. The little girl accepted to being very thirsty and that would like some water, along with a piece of chocolate cake. The unusual request of her daughter made Della roll her eyes, informing the little missy that unfortunately the water would be the only thing she would get this time. Della pouring a glass of water a straw put into it, handing the water to her, requesting that she drink it very slowly, then the little one told her mom had a bit headache, which made Della call the nurses station and minutes later one nurse arrived with the medicine to the pain, requesting that Alba, try to stay awake for at least another hour, to ensure everything was fine with the little girl.

Then that Alba taking the medicine, Della placed the glass on the nightstand, moving to sit next to her daughter. Drawing her little girl closer to give her hug. "My girl, you're going to be fine, once the medicine starts doing its work." Says Della, tenderly stroking the brown curls of her girl.

Alba smile sadly at her mother, looking visibly uncomfortable. "Yes, Mommy, but I want my head no longer hurts. I'm so sleepy and just want to sleep to this pain go away."

Della gives a look of understanding to her little girl, seeing the pain reflected on her face, wishing in that precise moment, having a magic wand so that pain to get away from her immediately. "My baby, I know you're getting very sleepy, especially for everything that you have been through today. So sorry, but you can't fall asleep for at least another hour." Della sighs. "Alba sweetie, you need to stay awake for a while longer. So, how about you and me better talk? I have something very important that talk with you about, something that is really important for both of us."

Alba tilts her head a bit to look at Della with her big blue eyes, feeling a bit of a worried look. "Mommy! Don't you want me to live with you? So, do I have to live again with Mama Mae?" She asks, as the little girl's eyes start to fill with tears.

Della shakes her head in surprise at her little girl's questions, "NO! No, my girl, believe me, I will never regret it that you and I let's live together. I promised you that we would do it and it will be." Della hugs her girl tightly. "What I want to talk to you about is something very different, but it does in the end relate with the fact that you and I are going to live together. Alba, sweetie, what I want to talk with you, about is your Dad."

"My Daddy?" Alba asked both surprised and excited forgetting that she had been sleepy just moments before.

Della smiles seeing how excited her daughter was, but she couldn't help feeling a bit of fear and worry about the reaction her little one as it was revealed to her who her father was. "Yes, my baby, let's talk about your Dad." Kissing her forehead, "but now, you need to try to remain calm and let me explain it all to you so that you can will understand." Della pauses to try to order her thoughts hoping that everything she say it would make sense to her girl. "Well, my sweet dawn, I have always told you that your Dad was traveling, which was the reason why he couldn't be with us." Della starts explaining to her daughter, trying Alba understand everything.

"Yes, Mommy, I know that is what you told me. I was four, when a classmate made fun of me for not having a dad. I came home kept crying trying to tell Mama Mae everything and she called you to explain to you which had happened to me. You came that same afternoon to Bolero Beach from Los Angeles to see me and it was that night you told me that I did have a Daddy that he loved me very much. But couldn't be with us, because he was a very important man and was always traveling. That was the same night you told me my favorite story for the first time, the story of how Dad kissed Mom."

Della takes a deep breath before starting to tell her daughter everything, "Alba honey, your dad, came back into our lives and is living here in Los Angeles."

Della looked at Alba who had remained quietly listening to her, taking her left earlobe, just like her father. Della recognized very well, the attitude that her girl had taken, was the same attitude of Perry when he faced a question that needed an answer.

A bit confused, Alba looked at Della, "Mommy, when my Daddy came back from his trip? Why didn't he come to see me immediately? Doesn't he want to meet me?"

Della sighs, "My baby, never think that, your daddy loves you, much more than you imagine. Plus, he feels happy, knowing that you are his daughter. I also have a lot things to tell you about him."

"My daddy, is he happy to know who I am?" Alba questions her mom, "does he know who I am."

"Yes, my girl, he has already seen you, although he didn't know he was close to you. But due to situations beyond his control, he didn't know that you were his daughter." Della sighs, "Actually your Daddy was sick. Kind of like you, he had a head injury, making him not remember some important people and events in his life." Della tries to explain everything to her daughter in the best possible way. So her little girl can understand.

"My daddy was sick, he had a head injury. Like mine?" Alba asked, pointing to her cut on the forehead.

Della smiles at her daughter's reasoning, "No, my sweet dawn, It is not equal to your injure on the forehead. Alba honey, there are different types of head injuries and perhaps when I explain your daddy´s sickness you will understand me." Della pauses slightly, while she searches inside her head for the exact words so that her daughter can understand her. "Your Daddy was in the Navy during the war and while he was on a ship at sea, he had an accident, which caused him to forget me. For that reason he didn't know you existed until recently. My little girl! I finally told him who you really were and now he wants you to know who he is and I am sure that you will get a great surprise as you see him."

Alba stayed quiet for a moment, Della knew her daughter's mind was in operation trying to assimilate everything which her mom was saying and to find out who was her Daddy. "Mommy, mommy! You just told me my Daddy doesn't remember that he met you, he doesn't know about my favorite story. The story of the night that Dad kissed Mom." Alba says excitedly. "MOMMY! I'm sure when you tell my daddy the story and he will remember you." Alba smiles at the thought of the wonderful idea she has had.

Della felt sad to see her little girl so excited and proud of her idea. Because she knew that her daughter would be disappointed, when she will find out that her father had already heard the story and he still didn't remember anything. Plus to the fact her dad believed that all that story was just a mom farce with the intention of scamming him. Della also remembered how angry Perry had been a few hours earlier. He was so angry with her, that he had threatened to take her daughter. "Alba, for now I don't think you Daddy wants to hear that story, because..."

"Because your Daddy, REMEMBERS EVERYTHING!" A powerful voice, it is heard in the room, as Perry stepped inside, causing Alba and Della to look up, seeing him standing in the doorway smiling at them.

Della just stayed, looking at Perry, without finding her words and unable to believe what her ears had heard. Perry stood there staring into Della's eyes, with the same look full of love as she had the first time they met. That same look that had made her fall in love with him forever. "P-Perry, do you really, remember everything?" Della asks, barely able to get the words out while she started to cry. Perry just nods.

Alba sat looking between her Mom and her boss without understanding. Why Mr. Mason had entered at her room, raising his voice? Suddenly she realizing her Mom had started to cry. "Mommy, Mommy! Why are you cry? PLEASE, don't cry." Alba asked Della with pleading eyes, that she stop crying, as she felt very scared by the strange reaction of both adults.

"My beautiful young lady, you shouldn´t worry about your mommy crying. I'm sure Miss Street..." Perry shakes his head. "My other beautiful lady is crying with happiness. Isn't that right?" He asks Della, while both looking at each other with love.

Della nods, "Alba, Mr. Mason," pausing as she looks at Perry, who smiles back. "Perry is right, I am crying because of happiness. Remember a moment ago, my sweet dawn, I told you that your Daddy was someone you knew and are going to be surprised when you discover who he really is."

"Alba, which your Mother means." Perry pauses, "is that your father is here and he is someone who is very grateful to find out the wonderful gift that the life it had given, his BEAUTIFUL DAWN." Perry smiles, while the two pairs of cobalt blue stars stare at each other.

"My Daddy is here?" Alba asks, she looking surprised Della, not quite sure having understood what Perry had said. "Mommy! If my Daddy had his memory back. So, why hasn't he come to see me?"

Della stares at Perry, asking her a silent question. Both smile at each other, as Perry nods yes. Approaching her little girl, Della takes Alba's chin so they would look each other in the eyes. "My sweet dawn, your Dad has already come to see you and is here in this room. He is standing in front of you right now."

"But Mommy, I don't understand, the one standing there is your boss Mr. Mason." Alba asks still not understanding what she has just been told. Her little mind started to work putting the pieces of what her mother had said and what the man at the foot of her bed had just said to her. "OH! Mommy. So, Mr. Mason, are you really my Dad?"

"Of course, my beautiful missy, I am your DAD!" Perry says, extending his arms towards his daughter.

Alba pulled away from her Mother, getting off, the bed. The little girl took several quick steps towards her father, to jump directly into his arms. Catching her, Perry hugs her tightly, gently kissing on the brown curls of her little daughter, as he hugging her, Perry could see Della wiping away her tears. With Alba's arms around his neck and one of his arms holding her around the waist. Perry extends his available arm to Della, who gets up, approaching her two great loves, to slide into Perry's extended arm, which he wraps around her waist. At that moment, Perry was not able to describe all the emotion that overwhelmed him by having his daughter and the woman he loved in his arms.

After sharing a long hug, Perry placed Alba back in the center of the bed, Della sat beside her little girl, while Perry sat on other side her. Feeling ready to all the questions his little lady's questions. Perry would try to explain to Alba in the best possible way, what had happened to him. He would tell his daughter about accident he had, the loss of his memory and the fact he didn't know her mom, even when he saw her again the day she showed up at his office to work for him.

Finally, the doctor and a nurse came in to check Alba one last time. He indicating to them that everything seemed to be going perfectly with her and that the girl could finally go to sleep and rest.

After the doctor and nurse had left, Alba was still too excited to go to sleep. So, she had no better idea than asking her mother to read tell her favorite story. "Mommy, mommy! I want you to tell me and Daddy, my favorite story before bed, the story of how dad kissed mom, since he has never heard it." Alba looks at both her parents with a mischievous smile drawn on her face.

Perry lets out a mock laugh at Alba's request, gazing at Della, "Miss Street! I am very afraid that now you are the one with a slight memory problem." Perry looks Della throwing her a mischievous smile, then he look at his daughter. "Alba, my little missy, Its time your Daddy tells you the true story, the story in which Mommy kissed Daddy." Della shakes her head as she rolls her eyes.

Perry puts Della a tender kiss on the lips in sign of apology, when Alba sees her parents kissing, she covers her eyes with her little hands, making her parents laugh at her little girl's reaction. Then, Perry begins to tell his daughter for the first time the story of the magical night in which the world of her father and mother changed forever. The wonderful meeting where both had found their soulmate and although fate tried to separate them, managed to get together again, feeling sure that this time, it would be forever. Because this time they would be accompanied, by their SWEET DAWN!

...THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen, except the original characters those are mine.
> 
> English is not not my native language, although I have someone wonderful who helps me with the correction of the translation, I apologize for any grammatical errors, those are only mine.


End file.
